Blood Spirit
by Masako Uchiha
Summary: En plena adolescencia, Sakura Haruno escudada en su natural curiosidad, se ve envuelta en una historia de pasión, intriga y romance donde los mitos más oscuros y temibles cobran vida. ¿Podrá salir indemne de ello? ¿O morirá en el intento? Capitulo 8.
1. El comienzo

¡Hola a todos! Como anuncié hace poco, aquí estoy con mi primer Fanfic largo de la pareja SasuSaku. Será un **AU** y puede que los personajes tenga un poco de **OOC** pero no lo e podido evitar para desarrollar la historia T.T. El fic está valorado en **M**, no creo que haga falta que explique por qué xD. Habrán otras parejas secundarías que irán apareciendo a lo largo de la historia.

_**Summary**_En plena adolescencia, Sakura Haruno escudada en su natural curiosidad, se ve envuelta en una historia de amor, venganza y celos donde los mitos más oscuros cobran vida.

_**Declaimer:**_Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces, solo los uso por puro entretenimiento.

* * *

** El comienzo**

* * *

-

-

Lentamente me fui acercando. Con paso decidido, avancé pegada mi espalda a la enmohecida pared de ladrillos. Escudada detrás de un muro, miré la rejas de la casa que quedaba escasos metros mi, semioculta por unos grandes pinos que le conferían un aura misteriosa y aterradora.

Ésta se alzaba en medio de un jardín yermo. La fachada principal constaba de unas escaleras que llevaban a una gran puerta de cristal oscuro. A ambos lados de esta se hallaban dos ventanas ocultas por unas cortinas de color carmesí que siempre permanecían cerradas. Más arriba se distinguían dos ventanas más, éstas con rejas y por último el tejado, adornado por sendas gárgolas en los aleros de éste. El contorno de la casa se hallaba cercado por una reja de gruesos barrotes, o eso es lo que creía, pues nunca me había acercado lo suficiente como para dar un rodeo a la casa.

Mirando el reloj digital que llevaba en mi mano derecha me percaté de que ya eran las dos de la madrugada y debería volver a casa. Mas la curiosidad siempre podía conmigo, y haciendo caso omiso a la vocecita que me gritaba que me largara de allí, inhalé fuerte mente, y con sigilo, me despegue del muro que me ofrecía una relativa seguridad, y avancé calle a través hasta agacharme detrás de uno de los matorrales que crecían cerca de la verja de entrada.

Siempre, desde muy pequeña, había sentido un terror infantil cada vez que pasaba por delante de esa casa en dirección al colegio. Mi mente se imaginaba que la casa estaba habitada por espíritus malignos, o por zombis, vete a saber lo que llegué yo a imaginar a esa edad. Mas a medida que fui creciendo, ese temor fue sustituido por una curiosidad morbosa que rallaba en la obsesión, alimentándose de las historias que se contaban, a veces de broma, otras en serio, relativas a esa casa.

Mi amiga Ino siempre defendía que en esa casa habitaban vampiros, pero realmente uno no puede llegar a imaginarse plenamente a lo que Ino llamaba vampiros. Y no es que no fueran chupasangres, como vulgarmente se les llama, sino que según su tórrida imaginación, se trataban de seres sumamente atractivos, rodeados por un aura de misterio y sensualidad capaz de enamorar a cualquier persona. La verdad, siempre pensé que tanta novela rosa le iba a acabar afectando. Mas a veces me e llegado a preguntar si lo que dice Ino no es verdad. No en el sentido de que tengan ese efecto en las personas como ella defiende, sino en el sentido de que sean...vampiros.

Y es que en esa casa habita una persona un tanto extraña, podría decirse. Son pocas las veces que lo he visto, y todas ellas han sido en la noche. Siempre vestido de negro, con ese pelo de reflejos azulados y esos ojos rasgados. Desde mi ventana, oía el rugido de su moto, y cuando me asomaba a ella, contemplaba como se perdía de vista calle a bajo con su piel pálida lanzando destellos bajo la luz de la luna. A veces, me parecía que su mirada se dirigía a mi, puede que suene tonto, pero bajo su casco, sentía como si sus ojos negros se clavaran en mi, capaces de atravesar la débil cortina con la que intentaba ocultarme de él.

Tanta fue la curiosidad que despertó en mí avivada por la imaginativa mente de Ino, que no paré de indagar en bibliotecas y demás, hasta encontrar algo de esa casa, y por qué engañarme, hasta encontrar algo de él. Y así fue como un día en el que estaba revisando periódicos viejos en la biblioteca del pueblo, una imagen captó mi atención. En primera plana, y ocupando casi toda la página del periódico se haya la fotografía de una casa, más concretamente de esa casa. En frente de ella, y agarrando con su mano derecha la verja había un niño de no más de cinco años. Su cara se hallaba oculta por el flequillo, pero en su puño izquierdo fuertemente apretado se notaba la desesperación y la ira que intentaba ocultar. El titular de la noticia rezaba lo siguiente:

**"Asesinato atroz en la residencia de los Uchiha, los cuerpo siguen sin ser hallados mientras que el único superviviente se niega a abandonar la casa"**

Animada por el descubrimiento, empecé a buscar entre la pila de los periódicos cualquier cosa referente a ese accidente hasta que di con otro titular. Éste rezaba lo siguiente:

**"La policía se desespera mientras la investigación se estanca, los cuerpo siguen sin ser hallados y las manchas de sangre en la residencia Uchiha no esclarecen nada"**

Cuanto más indagaba en el caso, más desesperación sentía. Quería, no, necesitaba saber que pasó, si se descubrió el asesino, si se encontraron los cuerpos, y lo que es más importante, que fue de ese chico. Mas ese día no volví a toparme con ningún titular que hiciera referencia a ese caso así que me marche a casa frustrada mientras cavilaba sobre lo recién descubierto.

Desde ese día, hasta pasada una semana después, regresé todas las tardes a la biblioteca a continuar con mi búsqueda de información, mas todo fue en vano, y cada vez me marchaba a casa más cansada, irritada y con los ánimos por los suelos.

En mi casa, la única que se percataba de mi estado era mi madre, pues mi padre solo tenía ojos para el fútbol y su preciado deportivo. Muchas veces, intentó averiguar que me pasaba, mas yo culpaba de todo a los estudios y con una sonrisa me marchaba corriendo a mi cuarto, donde me tiraba en la cama y me quedaba horas mirando el techo sin hacer nada.

Pasó un tiempo en el que no pisé la biblioteca e intentaba sacarme el caso de la familia Uchiha de la cabeza. Asistía a clases todos los días y después regresaba a mi casa donde me enfrascaba en los estudios, intentado olvidar al mundo exterior que me rodeaba. Mas una mañana de domingo, mientras me bebía un café caliente sentada en el sofá prestándole escasa atención a los dibujos que salían por la tele, oí sin querer una conversación entre mi padre y mi madre.

─ Llevas posponiendo la limpieza del trastero un mes ─ exclamó ella con la mano en la cintura.

─ Eh estado muy ocupado ─ contestó mi padre

─ A este paso no se va a limpiar nunca, hay muchas cosas allá arriba inservibles, entre ellas, todos eso periódicos viejos

La mención de los periódicos me hizo levantar la mirada y dirigirla a mi madre como un robot. Avivada de nuevo en mi la llama de la curiosidad, me levanté del sillón y avancé hacía la concia con esperanzar renovadas.

─ No te preocupes mama, ya lo limpio yo ─ le dije

─ ¡Oh!, está bien Sakura ─ me respondió con una sonrisa alegre ─ deberías aprender de tu hija ─ recriminó a mi padre con los ojos entrecerrados

Sin perder tiempo me dirigí a la escalera que llevaba al trastero, y una vez arriba, comencé mi búsqueda entre los periódicos. Media hora después, ahí estaba lo que largo tiempo llevaba buscando, entre mis manos, medio corroído por el paso del tiempo. Esta vez la noticia volvía a ocupar la primera plana del periódico, inclusive con foto.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer al muchacho, ya mayor, que se encontraba bajándose de su moto con el casco en la mano. Su mirada se dirigía hacia mi, como en esos posters que parece que te están mirando, por lo que deduje que descubrió al que le estaba haciendo la foto, y aunque pareciera una paranoia, sentía lo mismo que cuando pensaba que su mirada se fijaba en mi observándole desde la ventana. Desplazando la vista más abajo, localicé el titular, éste rezaba lo siguiente:

**"Tras años de investigación, el caso se a dado por archivado, el menor de los Uchiha continua habitando la antigua casa de sus padres junto a su recién llegado hermano, Uchiha itachi"**

Uchiha itachi...paladeé el nombre mientras sentía como un escalofrío me recorría la columna. Sacudiendo la cabeza, comencé a leer la noticia, mas esta no ofrecía ningún dato relevante. Los cuerpos de sus padres seguían sin ser encontrados al igual que el asesino. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo no se encontraron nuevas pistas, y el caso fue archivado. Pero hubo una cosa que sí me llamo la atención, y sintiendo como mi corazón empezaba a latir acelerado, mi boca dejó escapar esas dos palabras que me marcarían desde entonces...

─ Sasuke Uchiha...

Sí, ese era su nombre, era la persona por la que empezó todo esto. Toda esa curiosidad, toda esta búsqueda. Apoyando la espalda en una caja, dejé que mi mirada vagara errante mientras mi mente perfilaba la imagen de Sasuke...que raro se sentía decir su nombre. No supe cuento tiempo estuve tirada en el trastero sin hacer nada, más unos golpes de mi madre me terminaron de despertar e incorporándome, comencé a ordenar el alboroto que había montado con mi búsqueda.

─ ¡Ya voy!- le grité ─ ya...

No puede terminar. No sé por qué antes no me había percatado de ese pequeño detalle. Mas mientras me acercaba el periódico a la cara con manos temblorosas supe que aquello no había terminado, es más...la verdadera búsqueda había comenzado...

Y así, a partir de ese día, la casa se convirtió para mi en algo más que una estructura casi abandonada en medio del barrio, se convirtió en parte de mi vida...en parte de mi mundo...y es que ese día descubrí,...descubrí que...que Sasuke Uchiha tenía ciento diez años...

Sí, sé que parece una tontería, es más, yo al principio no lo creí, pero el periódico estaba bien fechado, y el chico que habitaba en esa casa era el vivo retrato de Sasuke Uchiha, y por si esto fuera poco, estaba él...solo lo ví una vez, hablando con mi madre en plena noche, su cara pálida, su largo pelo negro, esas arrugas en los ojos,...Uchiha itachi.

Así que poco a poco, se fue alimentando en mí la fantasiosa idea de que Sasuke y su hermano eran vampiros, pues su forma de actuar y su persona era lo más idéntico a esos personajes. Puede parecer que este loca, o como dice Ino, que tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero de tanto cavilar he llegado a la conclusión de que no puede ser algo tan descabellado.

Frotándome las manos para intentar darme calor, aparaté de mi mente esos recuerdos y avancé en cuclillas entre los matorrales hasta llegar a la verja de entrada. Mi respiración formaba nubes blancas al salir de mi boca y a veces mis dientes castañeaban por el frió. Y no era para menos, no encontrábamos en pleno mes de diciembre, en alerta por una posible tormenta, y con lo más seguro, varios grados bajo cero, por lo menos a las dos de la madrugada. Solo a mi se me ocurre salir a esta hora pero llevaba días preparando esa excursión y por nada del mundo la cancelaría.

Armándome del poco valor que me quedaba, me erguí entre las sombras y escruté la fachada de la casa. A simple vista, todo parecía estar igual que siempre, mas pronto me pude percatar de una sombra que cruzó por la ventana derecha del piso inferior. Conteniendo la respiración, me acerqué a los barrotes e intenté atisbar algo del interior. Segundos después vi pasar otra sombra, e inmediatamente la asocie con la primera persona, pero en esos instantes eran dos las que se perfilaban a través de la ventana. Tan concentrada estaba en poder descubrir algo más que no noté como alguien se me acercaba por detrás hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

Ese alguien se hallaba detrás de mi lo suficientemente cerca para notar su respiración acariciarme la nuca. Una cálida fragancia llegaba hasta mi nariz abotargando mis sentidos mientras notaba como mi cuerpo se había paralizado presa del miedo y como mi garganta no dejaba escapar el más mínimo sonido.

Parecía que habían pasado horas cuando sentí como inclinaba su cabeza hacía mí e inhalaba delicadamente. Mierda, ya me topé con un violador, fue lo único que se me pasó por la mente mientras sentía como el corazón quería salirse por mi boca. Pensando que tendría más oportunidad de escapar si me giraba, solté lentamente los barrotes a los que inconscientemente, estaba agarrada con todas mis fuerzas, y me giré lentamente para acabar encarando la mirada más profunda que había visto en mi vida.

En una rápida sucesión el aire abandonó mis pulmones, el corazón dejó de latir y sentí como todo se detenía a mí alrededor. Luego la sangre rugió en mis oídos, mientras mi cuerpo se llenaba de adrenalina al compás de mi alocado corazón.

─ Sakura Haruno, ¿Verdad? ─ oí que preguntaba con una voz fría y algo ronca.

Yo no podía responder. Estaba embobada, seguro que me tomaba hasta por retrasada. Pero llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con esos ojos, con ese pelo, con esa cara, que me era infinitamente imposible hacer otra cosa, como el articular un frase coherente con la cuál responderle.

─ No deberías andar sola de noche... ─ susurró mientras apoyaba una mano a lado de mi cabeza y la cerraba en torno a un barrote ─ puede ser peligroso...

La mención de esa palabra, actuó como el catalizador que necesitaba mi mente para volver a funcionar, y parpadeando levemente, me humedecí los labios y me agarré las manos conteniendo el temblor del cual estaban presas.

─ Yo...yo... ─ en momentos como este me merezco los golpes que me da Ino en la cabeza─...estaba dando una vuelta ─ contesté atropelladamente al fin.

Él pareció que se pensó mi respuesta mientras me miraba fijamente. Yo no podía evitar sentir cierta excitación al tenerlo en frente, y aunque mi mente me decía que de un momento a otro sacaría los colmillos para morderme - vale, en realidad me decía que mi madre mi iba a castigar una semana incluso dos si me pillaba a esas horas en la calle, pero la compañía de Ino me influye demasiado-, no podía evitar sonrojarme ligeramente bajo su mirada azabache.

─ ¡ Hmp! ─ exclamó al fin─ pues para la próxima vez, piénsatelo antes de decidir dar un paseo nocturno, nuca se sabe con lo que te puede encontrar ─ dijo mientras deslizaba un dedo por mi mejilla en una débil pero electrizante caricia.

Yo me quedé estática delante de la verja, ni si quiera me percaté del momento en el que desapareció de mi vista. La vocecita que me gritaba desde el principio que me fuera de allí, y que estaba callada hasta entonces, revivió con más energía alertándome del peligro, mientras mi mente se debatía entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa, presa de un temor primigenio ante el recuerdo que tenía mi cuerpo de esa caricia fría como el granizo de una noche de tormenta.

Sin saber como, mis piernas comenzaron a moverse rumbo a mí casa, cada vez más rápido. Una vez llegué al porche de ésta, recorrí el sendero que estaba por la izquierda, y encaramándome a un árbol, salté al interior de mi habitación. Casi con un miedo infantil, cerré la ventana y me metí debajo de la cama tapándome la cabeza con la colcha.

Viéndome incapaz de asimilar lo ocurrido cerré los ojos fuertemente intentando que el sueño tranquilizara el desconcierto que reinaba en mi cuerpo. Mas antes de caer en un profundo sueño, mi mente se percató de una cosa más, si Sasuke Uchiha era el que estaba hablando conmigo fuera de la casa, ¿Quién era la tercera persona que se hallaba junto a Itachi en el interior?

-

-

* * *

Como dice la abuelita:

"_Un Fanfic con review es un Fanfic feliz"_


	2. Castigada

Capitulo dedicado a: **Lizeth-Uchiha **_¡Feliz cumple guapa!_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: "Castigada"**

* * *

-

-

Lo primero que me vino a la mente aquella mañana fue la mirada de Sasuke. Tan penetrante, tan misteriosa, como si pudiera leerme la mente, pero a la vez tan fría. Recordaba con una facilidad inusual cada detalle de su rostro. Luego mi mente recordó esa caricia. Era terriblemente fría, como si un hielo se hubiera deslizado por mi mejilla. No sabía que pensar, realmente esta confundida, muy confundida. Yo, que me jactaba de tener una mente brillante y activa, me encontraba en esos momentos realmente abotargada. Era como si de repente todo conocimiento, toda realidad hubiera abandonado mi mente para ser ocupada por él, por Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Me estaría volviendo loca?, ¿empezaría a pegar en un álbum recortes de fotografías de Sasuke?

Estremeciéndome de pies a cabeza me dije que no, no me convertiría en una obsesionada que acabaría viviendo sola en una casa rodeada de gatos. Saltando de la cama, me dirigí con rapidez al baño. Minutos después bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la cocina vestida con el uniforme del instituto. Éste se trataba de una blusa blanca que se abotonaba por delante y que llegaba hasta el codo. Luego venía la falda, de un tono azul y con un poco de vuelo hasta medio muslo. Había una chaqueta a juego con la falda, y también una corbata, pero nadie en su sano juicio se la ponía. Yo esa mañana opté por ponerme unas botas altas, pues hacía un frío horrible.

Una vez terminé de desayunar recogí mi mochila y entré en el coche de mi madre. Ella me llevaba todas las mañanas al instituto, pues a demás de estar algo lejos, le pillaba de camino al trabajo. Una vez arrancó el coche, enfiló por la carretera a una marcha regular. Yo no pude evitar fijarme en la casa de los Uchiha cuando pasamos delante de ella. A esas horas de la mañana parecía un lugar muerto, con la típica neblina que se enrollaba y danzaba entre los árboles que la rodeaban. Sentí algo, no sabría explicarlo, como si algo o alguien me estuviera mirando, mas era tonto, porque las cortinas estaba corridas y no había señales de vida a esas horas de la mañana en la casa, pero no me podía quitar esa sensación mientras contemplaba sus muros negros y las gárgolas del tejado, mas cuando la pasamos de largo ese sentimiento desapareció igual de rápido que se manifestó, así que no le di mayor importancia y me dediqué a mirar el paisaje a través de la ventanilla.

Una vez llegué al intitulo, me despedí de mi madre con un beso en la mejilla y enfilé por el camino de asfalto. El instituto de Konoha era uno de los más preciados del país del fuego y uno de los más majestuosos. Se trataba de un edificio en forma de "u" que constaba de tres pisos. En medio de ellos había una gran fuente redondeada y saliendo de ella, se entrecruzaban caminos con trozos de césped y bancos de madera. Nada más entrar por la puerta del edificio central, me dirigí a la izquierda y comencé a ascender por una escalera hasta llegar al segundo piso. En éste se daban la mitad de las clases de bachillerato. Mientras entraba en mi aula me percaté de que no era la única que había llegado.

─ ¡Eh!, buenos días frontuda ─ exclamó Ino con su particular tono de voz, es decir, a todo grito, mientras movía la mano para llamar mi intención.

─ Buenos días cerdita ─ le contesté sentandome en mi mesa que se hallaba al lado de la de Ino en la tercera fila, casi al final de la clase ─ buenos días a ti también Hinata.

─ Bu-buenos días ─ Hinata siempre se sonrojaba, era superior a ella, Ino siempre comentaba entre bromas que sufría el síndrome del semáforo rojo.

Poco a poco la clase se fue llenando. Una vez llegó la profesora Kurenai dio por inicio mi peor pesadilla, las clases de matemáticas. No es que yo no pusiera empeño, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero era imposible. Los números, las fórmulas y las ecuaciones se confabulaban contra mí para hacerme suspender todos los exámenes. Así que con gesto aburrido hacía que atendía a la lección mientras mis ojos volaban por la clase. Ésta no era muy grande, tenía cuatro filas de siete asientos cada una que se orientaban hacía la pizarra y la mesa del profesor. La mesa de Ino estaba en una fila que daba a las ventanas que decoraban una parte del aula, por otro lado, la de Hinata daba al otro lado donde se hallaban unos casilleros.

-

-

Tres horas después llegaba el preciado descanso que todos ansiábamos desde que entrábamos en clases y cogíamos el bolígrafo, pues quien diga que a clases se va a estudiar, miente. Al instituto se viene a hablar, a pasar el rato, a conocer a gente, y a sobre todas las cosas, relacionarte mientras pasas un rato agradable, todo lo demás pasa a un segundo plano.

Una vez llegamos al comedor escolar nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre. Desde que llegamos a ese instituto, hará cosa de un año, siempre nos sentábamos en ese lugar, la última del comedor, pegada a las grandes cristaleras. En ella, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba y yo pasábamos los minutos del descanso hablando, peleando o simplemente pasando el rato mientras almorzábamos. A esa hora solo se hallaban en la mesa Kiba e Hinata. Ino y yo recogimos nuestras bandejas y nos fuimos a sentar con ellos, yo al lado de Hinata e Ino en frente de ella, al a derecha de Kiba.

─ ¡Eh! Hinata, mira quien viene ahí ─ le dijo Ino con una expresión burlona en el rostro. Hinata alzó su mirada en dirección a la entrada del comedor e inmediatamente sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa.

─ ¡Buenos días! ─ Desde que yo recuerde, Naruto siempre saludaba así, tenía una fuente inagotable de energía, siempre alegre, animado. Ese chico debía de tomar muchas vitaminas.

Luego de saludarnos, dio la vuelta a la mesa y situando sus manos en los hombros de Hinata, acercó su boca a la cara de ella y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

─Y buenos días a ti, Hinata ─ le susurró y podría jurar que hasta vi como se le ponía los pelos de punta.

─Siéntate aquí Naruto ─ comenté mientras me hacía a un lado para que se pudiera sentar al lado de Hinata.

─ ¡Gracias Sakura-chan!

Naruto e Hinata se hicieron novios el verano pasado, en unas mini vacaciones que organizamos para nosotros cinco a la única playa que había en el país del fuego. Aunque la verdad, desde el inicio, cuando empezamos primero de bachillerato en el instituto de Konoha todos nos dimos cuenta del sentimiento que empezó a surgir en ellos. La pobre Hinata se sonrojaba y desmayaba continuamente ante las acciones de Naruto, y es que el pobre era algo corto, bueno, era muy corto, y no se enteraba de nada. Así que un día en el que quedamos Ino, Kiba y yo en una cafetería del centro, decidimos hacer algo por ellos, y organizamos ese viaje para que los dos pudieran estar relativamente a solas y con un pequeño empujoncito lograran declararse al fin.

Recuerdo que era el último día de las vacaciones y decidimos celebrar una pequeña fiesta en la playa. Por ese entonces Ino estaba media enrollada con Kiba y yo me sentía un poco apartada, sola, pero intentaba no demostrarlo, todo sea por la futura pareja. Llegada la media noche, Naruto se llevó a Hinata a dar un paseo animado por Kiba, y bueno, todo sea dicho, por unas copitas que le dieron la voluntad y valentía que le hacían falta para esos temas. Casi dos horas después, los vimos regresar cogidos de la mano, Naruto tenía una expresión serena, e Hinata mostraba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y un aura de felicidad infinita. A partir de ahí, y hasta ahora, entre ellos se forjó un gran amor y la verdad, a veces envidiaba su relación, el que tuvieran a alguien ahí, para lo bueno y lo malo.

Pero incluso ahora, cuando Naruto retiraba una pequeña miga de pan que a Hinata se le quedó en el labio ella seguía reaccionando con esa graciosa timidez que la caracterizaba, sin ser borrada tras meses de relación.

─ Chicos, estaba pensando que ─empezó Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Kiba

─ ¿Tú pensando? ¿De verdad? ─ inquirió mientras adoptaba una expresión de incredulidad ─ ¡OH dios! ayúdanos, se acerca el apocalipsis ─ exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza de forma teatral provocando las risas de todos nosotros.

─ Si, yo ─ dijo Naruto mientras le tiraba la cuchara siendo ágilmente esquivada por Kiba ─ pues como decía, estaba pensando en ir a ver la semana que viene esa peli de Aliens que se estrenó hace poco.

─ ¡Ah sí!, yo vi el trailer por Internet ─ comentó Ino participando en la conversación.

─ Pues bien, ¿Qué tal si vamos todos a verla?, hace mucho que no hacemos nada juntos ─ su mirada había pasado por todos nosotros esperando una respuesta.

─ ¡Por mi bien!, el próximo fin de semana no tengo que trabajar en la floristería ─ dijo Ino seguida por un cabeceo de afirmación por parte de Kiba.

─ Bien, yo también iré, eso es mejor que quedarme en casa viendo la peli de turno o aguantando a mi madre con el cotilleo del mes─ contesté yo

─ Genial, pues ya les diré la hora ─ Naruto se levantó y llevó su bandeja y la de Hinata a un carrito que había en la pared del fondo. Al regreso, en vez de sentarse de nuevo, se paró en frente de la mesa y dirigió su mirada a Hinata.

─ Hinata, ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo antes de volver a clases? ─ su boca había esbozado su típica sonrisa zorruna mientras se metía una mano en el bolsillo.

─ Es-esta bien

─ ¡Cuidado con lo que se hace parejita! ─ gritó Ino mientras se alejaban por el pasillo. Puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que la cara de Hinata estará ahora del color del ketchup que tenían mis patatas fritas por encima.

-

-

Después del almuerzo tocaba la clase de historia impartida por el profesor Ibiki. Esta asignatura era una de mis favoritas, pero con un profesor así se le quitan a una las ganas de estudiar. Mientras él se enfrascaba en los pormenores de la Guerra Fría, dejé que mi mente se distendiera de la clase y se centrara en aquello a lo que llevaba dándole vueltas toda la mañana. La segunda sombra en la residencia Uchiha. Según sabía yo, en esa casa solo vivían dos personas, Sasuke e Itachi; luego, ¿Quién podría ser esa persona? es más ¿Cómo entró a esa casa? Desde que tengo uso de razón, nunca vi que ningún coche se parase delante de esa casa. En ninguna de las ocasiones en las que me quedaba mirándola vi alma viviente salir por sus puertas, a no ser en la oscuridad, pero él único que veía era a Sasuke, luego era realmente intrigante que esa noche, en la residencia Uchiha hubiera tres personas.

Pero... ¿y si realmente esa persona nunca hubiera entrado? es decir, ¿y si desde siempre ese algo o alguien a vivido en la casa y es la primera vez que yo lo veo? sin querer empecé a golpear la mesa con el lápiz, manía que tengo cada vez que pienso en algo profundamente; Y creo, sin miedo a equivocarme, que eso fue lo que llamó la atención del profesor sobre mi, quien me miraba con una cara de pocos amigos.

─Haruno Sakura ─ pronunció con voz fría carente de emoción alguna

─ ¿Sí?

─ ¿A estado prestándole atención a la lección? ─ había dejado el libro de historia en la mesa y ahora centraba toda su atención en mi

─ Yo...sí ─ sabía que me la iba cargar, es más presentía sus siguientes palabras.

─Bien, en ese caso, ¿podría decirme de qué estábamos hablando? ─ ¡bingo! si no fuera una persona tan fría podría decirse que la conocía como la palma de mi mano, pero el caso es que esa escena se había repetido ya en mi clase varias veces, todas con el mismo resultado.

─ Bueno...yo...estábamos hablando de la Guerra Fría─ contesté aunque ya sabía lo que me esperaba.

─ Señorita Haruno, hace más de media hora que dejamos ese tema aparcado y nos enfrascamos en la ayuda que prestó Cuba a la URSS ─ se había situado detrás de su escritorio, y apoyando las manos en la mesa, me miró con el ceño fruncido ─ esperemos que unas horitas haciendo una análisis del impacto de la Guerra Fría después de clase le ayude a concentrase mejor.

-

-

Así, dos horas y media después, con el colegio prácticamente vacío y un frío que me entumecía las manos, me dedicaba a redactar el maldito análisis sentada en mi clase con la única compañía del tic-tac del reloj situado en frente de mí y los ocasionales ruidos que hacía los profesores en el aula de estudio. Cuando ya pensaba que se habían olvidado de mi, el profesor Ibiki apareció por la puerta del aula y me dijo que ya podía regresar a casa.

─ ¡Ah sí!, espero ese trabajo mañana a primera hora en mi mesa─ y sin más desapareció de mi vista. Segundos después oí como abandonaba el instituto en su cadilac del ochenta y nueve.

Con parsimonia fui recogiendo mis cosas. Antes de salir de la clase eché un último vistazo al reloj en la pared, percatándome de que ya faltaban poco para las seis. Lentamente, avancé por los pasillos semioscuros. Todo se hallaba en silencio, en calma. Estaba tan distraída mientras salía por la puerta del instituto, que no me percaté de que estaba lloviendo hasta que mi pelo acabó prácticamente empapado.

─ ¡Lo que me faltaba! ─ conteniendo las ganas de gritar, volví a entrar al instituto y me senté en un banco que se hallaba en frente de la secretaría.

Con las piernas recogidas contra mi pecho me puse a mirar como caía la lluvia sin nada en concreto en el que pensar. Poco a poco, el día se iba volviendo más gris mientras el sol se ocultaba tras las nubes oscuras. Cuando por fin pareció que el tiempo se dio una tregua, ya era noche cerrada, por lo que supuse que serían alrededor de las nueve. Levantándome del banco, salí nuevamente por las puertas del instituto y me dirigí a la salida con un paso rápido por si volvieran las nubes a descargar de nuevo. Justo cuando puse un pie fuera del instituto oí un ruido familiar. Girando mi cabeza a derecha e izquierda comprobé que la calle estaba vacía, pero pronto un haz de luz rompió la oscuridad reinante en la vía. Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí reduciendo la velocidad por el camino. Cegada por la claridad momentánea, parpadeé levemente.

Cuando pude volver a enfocar la vista, el motorista se hallaba parado frente a mí. Su cabeza estaba girada en mi dirección aún con el casco puesto. Y ahí estaba, esa sensación de nuevo. Tan familiar, tan...calida. A través del cristal negro sentía sus ojos puestos en mí, escrutando mi rostro con su mirada fría. Luego de unos segundos se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lentamente se desprendió del casco, pero ya sabía que se ocultaba debajo de él. Ese pelo negro de reflejos azulados, esa piel pálida tan brillante a pesar de no darle los rallos del sol, esos ojos negros, profundos, y rasgados. Sí, era él, infinitamente real, infinitamente imponente. Todo él.

Y nuevamente mi cuerpo volvió a responder a su presencia. Notaba los latidos alocados de mi corazón, tan altos, tan rápidos que hasta él podría oírlos. Sentía mis mejillas calientes, lo más seguro ruborizadas. Pero lo más curioso de todo es que en mi corazón ese sentimiento se me hacía familiar, como si llevara años experimentándolo a pesar de solo haber tenido con él un contacto, y verdaderamente, eso es lo que me asustaba.

─ De nuevo te encuentro de noche y a solas ─ comentó rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre los dos.

─ Bueno, yo... ─ vale, parecerá una tontería, pero no quería que se enterara que me habían castigado.

─ ¿Nuevamente paseando? ─ inquirió, podría jurar que su tono era algo burlón

─ No, yo...tenía que hacer un trabajo y no me di cuenta de la hora que era, luego se puso a llover y no pude irme hasta que no parara ─ bueno, realmente no era mentir, solo estaba modificando un poco las cosas.

─ ¡Hmp!

Su cabeza se giró hacia el frente, y frunciendo el seño entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera atento a algo o a alguien. Mas cuando yo miré no vi absolutamente nada, solo la oscura carretera que a esas horas aparecía totalmente muerta. Volviendo mi atención a Sasuke, lo interrogué con la mirada, pero el seguía en los suyo, cavilando sin quitar la vista a eso que cautivaba su atención.

─ Será mejor que te lleve a casa ─ me dijo mientras me tendía su casco ─ ¡sube ¡ ─ fue más una orden que una sugerencia, pero yo la obedecí de inmediato, quizás a raíz de ese sentimiento de inquietud que despertó en mi interior su forma un tanto extraña de actuar.

Colocándome el casco, me subí a la moto detrás de él y me agarré a su cintura. Segundos después, él la arrancaba y fue tomando velocidad a medida que circulábamos por la carretera solitaria. Sentía el viento frío azotar mis piernas, pero curiosamente no me importaba. Sin saber realmente lo que hacía, deslicé mis manos por su torso hasta entrelazarlas en su barriga y apoyé mi cabeza en su espalda. Cerrando los ojos, me concentré en perfilar ese algo que se hallaba en lo más profundo de mi conciencia mientras notaba la frialdad de la chaqueta negra de cuero que llevaba Sasuke contra mi mejilla. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba junto a él, abrazada a su cuerpo, más claro se me hacía ese algo. Era como una verdad que no ocupaba lugar a la duda, algo que sabía a ciencia cierta, pero se me escapaba empecinadamente.

Ya estábamos llegando a nuestro barrio. Las calles se me hacían conocidas y la carretera se fue llenando de vehículos ocasionales. Estábamos pasando una curva cerrada cuando pasó.

Mi cuerpo se tensó contra el de Sasuke, y mi boca dejó escapar un jadeo que fue ahogado por el rugido de la moto en marcha. Sentía un nudo en el estómago y miraba a la nada con los ojos desorbitados presa de la incredulidad. Por fin sabía qué era eso que se hallaba en mi subconsciente. Y me asustaba, me asustaba terriblemente. Porque más allá de cualquier sensación, más allá de cualquier conocimiento mundano, lo que sentía por Sasuke era posesión. Pero una posesión en el más puro estilo de la palabra. Oscura, primitiva. Él era mío, sin lugar a dudas, mas lo que hizo que la sangre se me helara en la venas fue otra cosa. Al igual que Sasuke era mío yo era enteramente de él, suya, para la eternidad. Lo sentía, veía y comprendía claramente, como algo grabado a fuego en mi cuerpo, mente y corazón; sentía miedo, mucho miedo.

No sé en que momento llegamos a mi casa, no sé como pude bajarme de la moto, entregarle el casco y darle las gracias. Menos sé aún como pude llegar a mi cuarto. Solo sé que ahora, estirada en la cama con el pijama puesto, solo era capaz de recordar una cosa; Y era esa leve sonrisa con un deje amargo en la que se curvó sus labios antes de ponerse el casco y dirigirse a su casa.

-

-

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, parece ser que Sakura a descubierto algo más del misterioso Sasuke Uchiha, aunque no se yo si está del todo contenta xD Este capitulo no ha sido muy emocionante, pero por lo menos ya sabemos más o menos en torno a los personajes en los que va a girar la historia a parte del Sasusaku, eso si, no descarto otros personajes y/o parejas owo (no adelantaré nada, muahahah ¡que mala ¡ xD) En cuanto al próximo capitulo, no sé cuando podré subirlo, pero si puedo deciros que es más emocionante que este y podría desrice que comienza otro etapa, pero no desvelaré más.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW A:**

_Lizeth-Uchiha (¡Feliz cumple wapa owo); Sussy-chan ; Sayuri ; Antotas ; MiakaCid ; Maya ; Magg.ms ; __sasusaku811__ ; Naomychan ; Belencita2390 ; Hermian Vampires´s ( o __Pumpkin's Dark Queen :D) ; __Namine1993__ domi-ni13__ ; GabeMiyar (the boy owo xD) y Akane-xan (don´t worry wapa )_

¡Para todas un Sasuke en miniatura de Chocolate owo (o una sakura xD)

PD:Recordad, como dice la abuelita "_Un Fanfic con review es un Fanfic feliz"_


	3. La invitación

* * *

**Capitulo 3: "La invitación"**

* * *

**-**

**-**

Se me estaba haciendo tarde. Rápidamente, me apliqué unas gotas de perfume y me dirigí al espejo. Tenía el pelo un poco más largo que el año anterior, aunque aún lo llevaba cortado a la altura de los hombros. Me había decidido por unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro, y una blusa blanca con un ligero escote en pico y con un lazo que se anudaba en la espalda. Sin perder más tiempo recogí mi bolso con la cartera y el móvil y bajé corriendo las escaleras para esperar a Naruto. El martes me había llegado un mensaje suyo en el que me decía que iríamos al cine el sábado a las cinco de la tarde y que él pasaría por mi casa a recogerme.

Mientras lo esperaba en el porche no pude evitar remontarme a la noche en la que monté en moto con Sasuke. No era la primera vez que pensaba en eso, es más, casi toda la semana estuve cavilando sobre lo mismo. Esa noche sentí algo. Y si he de ser sincera conmigo misma, a pesar de que me asusté muchísimo, algo muy dentro de mi...algo muy dentro de mi se alegraba. Me sentía feliz por tener constancia de ese poder sobre él. Pero poco a poco, a medida que pasaron los días, esa sensación se desvaneció dejando atrás un ligero pero efímero rastro de ella. Como un sueño.

Minutos después de estarlo esperando, llegaba Naruto en su volkswagen azul. A su lado iba Hinata vestida con un traje de dos piezas gris y unas botas de caña alta negras. Una vez entré en su coche nos dirigimos al centro comercial donde se hallaban las salas del cine. Cuando llegamos, Ino y Kiba nos esperaban sentados en unos bancos que se hallaban a ambos lados de las puertas automáticas del centro comercial.

─ ¡Ya era hora!, un poco más y me congelo ─ exclamó Ino mientras se levantaba del banco. Ella llevaba una faldita escocesa de color rojo, un jersey de manga baja blanco, y unas botas a juego con el jersey de tacón alto. ¿Y le extrañaba que se congelara?

─ Ya te dije que yo te podía dar un poco de calor ─ le dijo Kiba provocando que Ino se sonrojara levemente y nosotros nos riéramos

─ ¡No seas estúpido!, se me podría pegar algo ─ y sin más desapareció por las puertas automáticas mientras nosotros conteníamos las carcajadas. Esos dos siempre se comportaban igual. Picándose el uno al otro, pero en el fondo se guardaban un gran cariño fruto de los meses de relación que vivieron ambos.

Una vez traspasamos todos las puertas del centro comercial el ambiente navideño invadió nuestros sentidos. Ante nuestros ojos se hallaba un inmenso árbol de navidad que llegaba hasta el segundo piso y que dominaba el centro del lugar adornado todo él por miles de detalles navideños y luces de colores. Las tiendas no se quedaban atrás, con muñequitos de nieve, flores de pascua y demás. Mientras nos dirigíamos a los cines vimos hasta varios seguritas con gorros de navidad rojos lo que provocó que riéramos sin control y nos ganásemos una mirada asesina por parte ellos.

Una vez compramos la entrada y las palomitas nos dirigimos a nuestra sala. Decidimos sentarnos en la última fila. A mi derecha estaban Hinata y Naruto sentados y a mi izquierda, Ino y Kiba. A medida que trascurría la película Kiba, Ino y yo nos dedicamos a bromear en vez de prestar atención a la pantalla. En una de las veces en que Ino me tiró la botella de agua vacía, se me escapó de las manos y cayó detrás de mí. Cuando fui a recogerla, me percaté de que Hinata se hallaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Naruto y sus brazos rodeando su torso. Éste tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de ella y el mentón apoyado en su cabeza. Sin querer, mi boca esbozó una sonrisa tierna mas en mi corazón esa ternura se transformó en desazón. En una terrible congoja que cada vez se agrandaba más y más, como un agujero oscuro dentro de mi cuerpo. Me alegraba por ellos, de verdad que lo hacía, pero no podía evitar profesarles una secreta envidia. Se veía tan reconfortable el tener a una persona a tu lado, que te apoye, que te ame, que te entienda y te ayude... Apartando la mirada de ellos devolví la botella a Ino e intenté prestar atención a la película en un vano intento de distraerme. Media hora después salíamos de la sala del cine.

─ ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ─ inquirí adelantándome unos pasos a ellos y encarándolos de frente.

─ ¿Qué tal si vamos a esa cafetería que abrieron hace poco? ─ preguntó Ino situándose a mi lado.

─ Por mi vale ─ respondió Kiba metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

─ ¡Ok!, pues vamos, que tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme una vaca entera─ la mano derecha de Naruto rodeaba la cintura de Hinata mientras jugueteaba con las llaves del coche en la otra mano.

─Serás animal ─ murmuré.

-

-

La cafetería en cuestión se trataba de un Starbucks situado en la segunda planta, al lado del McDonal´s. El lugar era de tamaño mediano. Una vez entrabas, había una fila de asientos a mano izquierda y a mano derecha había dos mesas más junto a una gran cristalera, seguidas de la barra donde dispensaban el café y demás pedidos. El suelo estaba tapizado de moqueta roja y las paredes tenían colgados algunos cuadros de estilo abstracto. A sugerencia de Ino, nos sentamos en unas de las mesas cercanas a las cristaleras así "podríamos visualizar mejor el panorama". Realmente, Ino nunca cambiaba.

─ ¿Qué desean para tomar?

No noté la llegada del camarero, pero cuando centré mi atención en él, no pude por menos que sorprenderme. Y es que ese chico, que según me fije en su placa se llamaba Sai, guardaba un gran parecido con él, y eso me perturbaba en demasía.

Notando los latidos alocados de mi corazón repasé con mis ojos su rostro. Tenía el pelo de color negro y corto. Sus ojos también eran negros, infinitamente negros y rasgados. Además, por si eso fuera poco, estaba esa frialdad tan característica de Sasuke y que ahora veía reflejada en los ojos de Sai. Volviendo a fijarme en su rostro noté que me miraba fijamente y sin poder evitarlo di un bote en mi asiento mientras notaba como mis mejillas se ruborizaban ligeramente.

─ Etto...yo voy a tomar un Café Latte y una ración de Tiramisú ─ ¡genial!, ahora se creerá que soy una admiradora suya. Lo único bueno es que los demás no vieron mi patética actuación. Pero la realidad, es que incluso sin estar él presente, mi corazón seguía latiendo sin control y es que mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas y vueltas a una duda que me había asaltado nada más irse Sai; ¿y sí...y si él era la tercera persona que estuvo aquella noche en la residencia Uchiha? No era muy descabellado pensar que podría ser un posible familiar de Sasuke. En realidad, era algo bastante factible, pero una vez más mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas de nuevo.

─ Aquí tienes preciosa ─ dijo Sai mientras depositaba delante de Ino su Caramel Macchiato.

─ ¡Gracias! ─ exclamó sonrojada cosa que me sorprendió. Una vez nos sirvió a todos, se marchó dedicándole una sonrisa a Ino.

─ Vaya, vaya, parece que ya has hecho una conquista cerdita ─ quería sacarme a la familia Uchiha aunque sea por unos minutos de la mente y que mejor que picar a Ino para ello.

─ Y tú celosa, ¿Verdad frontuda?

─ ¡Oh dios! no empiecen ahora las dos ─ exclamó Kiba fingiendo una expresión de sufrimiento por lo que se ganó un coscorrón de parte mía y de Ino, pero que logró arrancarnos una gran carcajada al final.

─ ¿Qu-qué piensan hacer ahora? ─ inquirió Hinata interrumpiendo nuestras carcajadas.

─ Yo me quedo en mi casa este año ─ comentó Naruto.

La pregunta se debía a que las clases habían finalizado hace dos días y normalmente Naruto, Kiba e Ino se iba a pasar unas semanas a la casa de sus abuelos con toda su familia.

─ Yo también, y Kiba igual ─ contestó Ino mientras se terminaba su bebida.

─ ¡Genial!, en ese caso podremos hacer algo juntos ─ exclamé yo realmente contenta. Sin darme cuenta empezamos a hablar de posibles planes que podríamos llevar a cabo en las vacaciones de navidad y el tiempo se me pasó volando. Cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya eran las ocho y la cafetería estaba casi vacía.

─ Na-Naruto-kun, creo que debería irme ya ─ comentó Hinata mientras tocaba el brazo derecho de Naruto.

─Yo también debería irme ─ le dije a Naruto recibiendo una tímida sonrisa por parte de Hinata.

─ Esta bien, entonces nos vamos ─ contestó él dejando en la mesa el dinero de su consumición y el de Hinata.

─ ¡Ok! Ino y yo nos quedamos un rato más─ comentó Kiba seguido de un cabeceo de afirmación por parte de Ino.

─ Mmm...¿Te la estás intentando ligar de nuevo? ─ inquirió Naruto con su particular falta de tacto mientras miraba a Kiba con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

─ ¡Naruto! ─ Kiba se había levantado de inmediato y tenía el puño preparado para propinar un buen puñetazo. Mientras tanto, Ino había entrecerrado los ojos y si las miradas matasen, Naruto ya estaría criando malvas.

─ ¡Nosotros nos vamos yendo! ─ exclamé mientras empujaba a un Naruto sonriente hacia la salida.

─ Esta me la pagas─ oí murmurar furibundo a Kiba mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de mi.

Yo no pude evitar mover la cabeza negativamente y contener una sonrisa mientras caminábamos por los aparcamientos. Esos dos siempre estaban como el perro y el gato. El que no los conociera diría que no se podían ni soportar, pero realmente, Naruto y Kiba eran los mejores amigos. Se conocían desde muy pequeños y con el paso del tiempo esa amistad no a hecho más que crecer y crecer, eso si, muchas veces han acabado con un ojos morado cortesía de alguno de ellos dos.

-

-

Media hora de trayecto y ya estábamos circulando por mi manzana. La típica niebla de diciembre se deslizaba por las calles enredándose y retorciéndose entre los árboles haciendo la visión prácticamente nula. El pobre de Naruto iba completamente inclinado hacía delante intentando atisbar la carretera. Una vez llegamos a lo que, por acuerdo mutuo, creíamos que era mi casa, me baje del coche y me despedí de ambos con la promesa de quedar el próximo fin de semana de nuevo. Caminando con cuidado por la acera, empecé a entrever el supuesto porche de mi supuesta casa. Cuanto más me acercaba, más prefínalos se hacían los detalles hasta llegar a notar dos formas humanas delante de mi portal. Sin saber por qué, me paré en el acto y mi respiración se agitó levemente. La piel expuesta de mis brazos, cuello y cara se había erizado y mis piernas se negaban a moverse. Diciéndome a mi misma lo estúpida que era por ese comportamiento, moví la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando despejarme y me pellizque una pierna para obligar a moverme.

Una vez llegué a las escaleras del porche me percaté de que una de las figuras era mi madre. Situándome al lado de ésta intenté averiguar quien era la otra persona, pero se escudaba en las sombras que proyectaba el gran abeto que dominaba el jardín de mi casa.

─ Sakura, ¿Qué tal la película? ─ inquirió mi madre obligando que desviara la vista hacia ella.

─ Muy bien. Interesante─ contesté quitándole importancia al asunto.

─ ¿Y tus amigos? ─ volvió a la carga. En momentos como éste me dan ganas de darme cabezazos contra la pared.

─ Naruto e Hinata se han ido a sus casas ya. Ino y Kiba se quedaron un rato más ─ contesté más cortante de lo normal─ Mama, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

Cada vez sentía más curiosidad por saber quién era. Aún sin conocerle, sin haber visto su cara, mi cuerpo reaccionaba de forma extraña a su presencia. Sentía como me hormigueaba la piel. El aire parecía más denso, pesado e increíblemente no se escuchaba ni un sonido. Nada de coches, nada de perros, grillos, viento, nada. Solo dos respiraciones en la noche. Solo dos.

─ Pero Sakura, tú ya sabes quién es. Nuestro vecino, Uchiha Itachi.

Y emergió de entre las sombras.

Nada... ...Eso era lo que sentía, percibía y notaba a mí alrededor. Absolutamente nada. Luego sentí como mi cuerpo era arrastrado, succionado como si estuviera cayendo por un pozo a velocidad vertiginosa. La oscuridad se cerraba sobre mí. Me abrumaba, me cegaba, me aterrorizaba. Y de repente...mi cuerpo dejo de caer. Quedé suspendida en el aire, como si estuvieran mis extremidades atadas a hilos invisibles, cual marioneta.

Aire. Caliente. Embriagarte. No...Una respiración en mi espalda. ¡Avanza! Nuca, hombro, cuello. La noto golpear regularmente mi piel. Mi corazón extrañamente está calmado. Siento paz, una inmensa paz. No soy capaz de moverme, no soy capaz de pensar, hablar; pero no me importa...

¡Frío! algo roza mi piel. Mi espalda se arquea, mi cabeza se inclina, mi cuerpo se entrega. Un susurro avanza hacia mi oído, palabras que me hacen estremecer...

─ _Serás mía_

Una luz muy fuerte estalla en mi mente y me tambaleo ligeramente. Enfocando la vista veo a mi madre que me mira, mientras tiene una mano tendida hacia él. Frunce el ceño, creo que por la cara que he puesto.

─ Sakura... ¿De verdad no recuerdas a Uchiha Itachi? ─ me pregunta con un leve deje de irritación.

Yo la sigo mirando extrañada, hasta que el pánico me golpea con la fuerza de un puño en el estómago. ¿Es que no se ha dado cuenta de nada? ¿De mi ausencia? ¿Del tiempo transcurrido? Fijo mi mirada en la de Itachi, él me mira igual que mi madre, aunque podría jurar que en sus ojos había un brillo burlón. Yo no sé que pensar. Me siento engañada. ¿Podría habérmelo imaginado todo?

─ Hija deberías entrar y tomarte un chocolate caliente, tienes el rostro muy pálido ─ me comenta mi madre acariciándome una mejilla.

Yo no le contesto nada, simplemente me remito a obedecerla como un zombie. Una vez lleno una taza de humeante chocolate, me dirijo hacia las escaleras sin si quiera mirar a mi padre, quien estaba concentrado con su partido de fútbol. Media hora después el chocolate se había enfriado sobre mi mesa de noche.

Sentada en la cama a oscuras, miraba un punto cualquiera de la habitación con la mente totalmente perdida. Todavía sentía su respiración acariciarme la piel de la nuca. Estremeciéndome, me levanté de un salto de la cama y corrí al baño. Ahí abrí las llaves de la ducha y me metí dentro con ropa y todo. Poco a poco, mientras el agua se deslizaba por mi cuerpo y empapaba mi ropa, esa sensación fue disminuyendo hasta casi desaparecer. Ya más relajada, me quité la ropa mojada, y me permití estar un rato más bajo el agua caliente.

Con el pijama ya puesto, me dediqué a cepillarme el pelo, hasta que adquirió un rosado brillante. Luego dejé el peine en la cómoda y fui arrastrando los pies hasta la cama. Cuando me senté en ella, noté algo debajo de mi mano, y al mirar, me percaté de que había un sobre de color canelo debajo de ella.

Extrañada, lo tomé entre mis manos y busqué el remitente, pero no decía absolutamente nada. Dos únicas palabras eran las que dominaban el centro del sobre, "Haruno Sakura". Más intrigada de lo que nunca llegaría a confesar, tanteé con dedos ansioso hasta romperlo y lograr sacar la carta que se hallaba en su interior. Ésta rezaba así:

_Estimada Srta. Sakura:_

_ Me complace anunciarle que queda usted y sus amigos invitados a la fiesta de máscaras que celebraré el 31 de Diciembre con motivo del fin de año. El lugar de celebración será mi mansión a las horas 10:00 p.m. _

_Ruego que sea tan amable de brindarnos con su presencia tan exquisita._

_ Atentamente, Uchiha Itachi_

De repente, la carta empezó a temblar entre mis manos mientras mis puños se cerraban con fuerza. Fue tal la presión que ejercí sin querer, que rompí la invitación por la mitad. Abriendo las manos, contemple como los trozos de papel caían lentamente danzando en el aire hasta que se posaban en el suelo. De igual manera, yo me dejé caer hacia atrás hasta que mi cuerpo dio con el mullido colchón. No me podía creer lo que acababa de leer. Pero de una cosa si que estaba segura. Iba a ir a esa fiesta.

Años...años de mi vida son los que le he brindado al misterio de los Uchiha y por fin tenía en mis manos la oportunidad de atisbar algo más. Y aunque mi mente se negara, ya era hora de hacerle caso a mi corazón, y éste solo latía por una razón: Uchiha Sasuke.

-

-

* * *

Hola ;)

Bueno, en primer lugar¿Qué os parece el nuevo personaje? personalmente, me encanta Sai. Hacia tiempo que vi un FA de él como camarero y no lo pude evitar (owo) xD y como no, ya Ino le echó el ojo¡esa chica no pierde el tiempo! En fin, por otro lado, a aparecido una pieza fundamental del fic, Uchiha Itachi (o hermanito sexy OwO perdonad mis idas de pinza xD) La pobre Saku está un poco desorientad. Luego, ese "_Serás mia" _que quedó en el aire¿A qué pensais que se refiere? (kukukuku), y como colofón final la invitación. ¿Qué intenciones ocultas tiene Itachi para invitar a Saku¿Por qué creeis que invita a sus amigos también? Acepto teorías xD En todo caso, espero poder sacarle todo el partido que tengo pensado a Itachi, muahahaha (risa maléfica ) xD. No hay momentos S&S, peero el capitulo era fundamental, ya vereis como la cosa se desvaría un poco a partir de aqui xD

En segundo lugar, **Sussy-chan **y me sigue sin gustar, pero cuando pensé en el proyecto del fic, le dije a una amiga que eligiera una pareja y dijo esa xD. Por otro lado, si, habrá lemon, tranquila, por si los demás teníais esa duda, queda aclarada ya xD Por otro lado, **Angeluz, **me alegro que hayas planteado esa pregunta, pensé que nadie se daría cuenta xD No puedo decirte qué o quién cautivaba la atención de Sasuke en la salida del instituto de Saku, solo te diré que es otra clave importante del fic (que misteriosa me pongo xD)

En tercer lugar, sorry por no contestar a los review, pero estoy con los exámenes de la universidad (T.T) y no tengo prácticamente tiempo para nada. Espero librarme pronto de esta tortura y poder empezar a contestarlos, que me gusta mucho OwO. En fin...

**MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW A: **

_Sakura-darkness ; Alenis (me alegro que te hayas decidido a leerlo OwO); Angel kirei ( (L)) ; Lizeth-uchiha; Amixeh ;__thedarknessqueen ; AkAnE-xAn ; SasteR ; ValeryaSaku ; Namine1993; Naomychan_ ; _sasku ; creak-kta; Mimy ; hinglepsaki-suou ; sari-xs ; ooSaKuRiTaoo ; Sussy-chan ; Gise (:D) ; GabeMiyar ; ANGELUZ ; Sakurass._

Para todas un Sasuke, esta vez, tamaño real (no he dicho de chocolate, pero igual se puede comer jio jio jio) xD 

_PD:_Recordad el dicho de la abuelita:_"Un Fanfic con review es un fanfic feliz"_


	4. Doce campanadas

* * *

_Siento la tardanza,__ espero que un cap más largo sea suficiente recompensa ;)_

* * *

**Capitulo 4: "Doce campanadas"**

* * *

-

-

A falta de una hora para que comenzara la fiesta yo no podía parar quieta en ningún sitio, y deambulaba por mi habitación sin ningún propósito aparente. Nuevamente, acabé frente al espejo y repasé con mirada crítica mi atuendo. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un elaborado peinado que dejaba caer varios bucles rosados adornando mi cara. El vestido que había elegido era de color verde jade contrastando con mi piel pálida. El corpiño se acoplaba a mi torso como una segunda piel y la tela de encaje que lo bordeaba en el extremo superior adornaba el escote provocado por las cintas fuertemente anudadas en la espalda. El resto del traje caía en suaves pliegues hasta casi rozar el suelo.

No llevaba ni cadenas ni anillos, solo unos simples pendientes a juego con el vestido que mi madre me había prestado para la ocasión. Realmente me sorprendió que no pusiera reparos cuando le comenté el tema de la fiesta. Es más, pareció hasta encantada de que tuviera tal interés en ir a la mansión. Durante la semana, fui comunicando a mis amigos lo de la invitación, y si bien, Naruto puso algunos reparos –cosa que me sorprendió, cuando él siempre era el primero en apuntarse a las fiestas- al final todos aceptaron ir.

El sonido de golpes en la puerta de mi cuarto me devolvió a la realidad y echando un último vistazo a mi reflejo en el espejo, me dirigí ha abrirla.

─ ¿Mama?

─ Sakura, tus amigos ya te están esperando abajo, apúrate ─ comentó con una ligera sonrisa ─ estás muy guapa, cariño ─ su mano descansaba en mi mejilla derecha y me la pellizcó levemente antes de darse la vuelta y volver por donde había venido.

─ Esta bien...allá vamos ─ susurré mientras inspiraba una gran bocanada de aire. Tomé mi antifaz dorado de la cama y apagando la luz, avancé por el pasillo y comencé a descender las escaleras.

Todos estaban en el rellano. Hinata llevaba un vestido violeta cuyo corte era muy parecido al mío, solo difería en los pequeños bordados de flores que adornaban el dobladillo de la falda. A su lado estaba Naruto, enfrascado en un esmoquin negro con su pelo rubio totalmente revuelto mientras discutía algo con Kiba, quién vestía sendo esmoquin. Más a la izquierda se hallaba Ino con un soberbio traje rojo de palabra de honor. Su pelo estaba recogido en lo alto de su cabeza dejando caer algunos mechones rubios hacía su espalda parcialmente descubierta. Y luego estaba... ¿eh? ¿Quién...?

─ ¡Sa-kura! ─ exclamó Ino agitando la mano en mi dirección ─ Tengo que hablar contigo ─ me susurró una vez llegó a mi altura y agarrándome del brazo me arrastró a la cocina.

─ Ino... ¿¡Se puede saber qué hace Sai aquí!? ─ inquirí todavía desconcertada.

─ ¡Oh! veo que te acuerdas de él ─ comentó con una risita nerviosa mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo entre los dedos.

─ Ino... ─ exclamé exasperada mientras la interrogaba con la mirada.

─ ¡Venga Sakura, no te pongas así! Tenia que traerle ─ comentó poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras mientras me miraba intensamente con sus orbes azules clavados en mi.

─ Pero la invitación decía ─ comencé reticente pero me interrumpió con un ademán de su mano.

─ ¡Tonterías! ─ exclamó ─ no creo que uno más vaya a causar problemas, con todas las personas que van a ir a esa fiesta, seguro que no se dan ni cuenta ─cogiéndome de nuevo del brazo me arrastró hasta la puerta de la cocina y dirigió su mirada a Sai ─ ¿A qué es una monada?

─...

─¿Sakura?

─ Cerdita,... tú nunca cambias ─ dije sonriendo para mi mientras meneaba la cabeza negativamente.

─ ¡Bah!- bufó para luego sonreír y volver con los demás. Yo la seguí segundos después y antes de salir todos por la puerta, me acerqué a ella y le pellizqué un brazo.

─ Vas a tener que contármelo todo con pelos y señales ─ le susurré con malicia.

─ Trato hecho frontuda ─ dijo a su vez entre dientes saludando a mi madre con una mano quien se hallaba en el marco de la puerta que daba al salón.

Ya estábamos todos en la acera y nos dirigíamos a la mansión cuando un grito de mi madre me hizo pararme en seco. Girándome bruscamente, me puse de puntillas y entrecerré los ojos en busca de su figura.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ grité cuando la vi bajando apresurada los escalones del porche.

─ ¡¡Se me olvidó haceros una foto!! ─ traía la vieja cámara de mi padre en las manos y sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo ─ venga, poneos todos juntos y decid "¡Patata!" ─ exclamó mirando a través del visor.

─ ¡Saca mi lado bueno! ─ comentó Kiba

─ Tú no tienes de eso ─ dijo Ino provocando que todos riéramos. Naruto junto a Hinata e Ino y Sai se colocaron delante. Kiba y yo nos pusimos detrás y obedecimos las demandas de la recién descubierta pasión de mi madre por la fotografía.

-

-

Una vez nos sacó lo que para mi fue más de lo que permite un carrete normal, nos dejó ir con la promesa de "portarnos bien y no hacer enfadar al señor Uchiha Itachi", realmente me sorprende la capacidad que tiene mi madre para dejarme en vergüenza delante de mis amigos. Y así, con dos tonos más rojos de lo normal en mis mejillas llegamos a las rejas que impedían la entrada a la mansión. No se si era yo sola o también lo sentían los demás, pero notaba el aire terriblemente pesado, como si se desplazara a nuestro alrededor con lentitud. Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido, presa de la emoción, de la ansiedad; y mi cuerpo vibraba de expectación contenida.

─ Se puede saber cómo vamos a entrar ─ la suave voz de Sai me sacó de mis pensamientos y me giré para mirarle.

─ No sé, supongo que habrá algún portero ─ contesté mientras agarraba con mi mano un barrote de la entrada

Ni bien pasaron cinco segundos de lo que dije y oí un débil chasquido a mi espalda. Soltando rápidamente el barrote, me di la vuelta alejándome dos pasos hacía atrás. Lentamente, la verja se fue abriendo con un chirrido a metal oxidado hasta que llego a su tope. Ante nosotros se habría un paseo de piedra cuyo final se hallaba oculto por unas sombras densas.

─ Tú primero Naruto ─ sugirió Kiba sin evitar que se notara el temblor de su voz.

─ ¡Oh, no! ¿Cómo podría privarte de tal honor? Tú primero ─ comentó éste a su vez- o será que tienes miedo, ¿Kiba? ─ inquirió con una sonrisa zorruna mientras en sus ojos se instalaba un brillo burlón.

─ ¡Pero qué dices, idiota! Yo no ─

─ ¡Basta! iré yo delante ─ exclamé y sin esperar respuesta, me giré y enfilé por el camino de entrada. Estos dos cuando empiezan así no hay quien los logré parar. La última vez se pasaron toda una tarde igual y por nada del mundo me iba a pasar toda la noche viendo como discutían por semejante tontería.

Segundos después noté como los demás me seguían a escasa distancia. Mientras andaba no podía evitar fijarme en los grandes pinos que, a varios metros de distancia, adornaban ambos extremos de los exteriores de la casa. Sus copas se alzaban a bastantes metros y el suave viento típico de diciembre mecía sus ramas elegantemente creando la ilusión de que danzaban unos con otros. Cuanto más caminaba, más difusas se hacían las sombras hasta que pude ser capaz de distinguir una hilera de posted coronados por farolillos rojos hasta las escaleras que conducían a la puerta de la mansión. Avivando el paso, fui pasando uno a uno los posted hasta que puse un pié en el primer escalón de piedra. Inmediatamente sentí como un escalofrío de excitación ascendía por mi columna.

Segundos después, llegaban todos a mi altura, y como estatuas de piedra, nos quedamos parados mirando fijamente la puerta de la mansión, sin saber realmente que hacer.

─...

─ Parecemos idiotas ─ susurró Kiba poniendo en palabras nuestros pensamientos.

─ Eso lo dirás por ti ─ dijo Ino a su vez mientras inconscientemente se acercaba más a Sai.

─ ¿Sa-Sakura? ─ inquirió Hinata tomada fuertemente del brazo izquierdo de Naruto.

─ Bueno, yo ─ comencé, pero un movimiento a mi derecha cortó en el acto lo que iba a decir, y ahogando un grito, bajé del escalón donde me hallaba subida y me puse a la altura de mis compañeros.

─ Haruno Sakura, supongo ─ pronunció una voz sibilante mientras se acercaba otro paso hacia nosotros quedándose parcialmente iluminado delante de la puerta. Su piel era terriblemente pálida, casi parecía hasta azul. Tenía unas cicatrices extrañas debajo de los ojos, y cuando sonrió pude entrever una hilera de afilados dientes. Realmente, la gente podía llegar muy lejos con sus disfraces. Pero aún así, lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Parecían muertos, sin vida y sin embargo, yo creía percibir en ellos un fondo de burla contenida.

Notando como Naruto me daba un codazo, desvié mi mirada de sus ojos, y carraspeando levemente, cuadré los hombros, y me adelanté un paso.

─ Sí, soy yo.

─ Bienvenida a la mansión Uchiha, señorita Haruno... y cia ─ respondió mientras hacía una leve reverencia y se giraba hacia la puerta- Espero que paséis una noche...cuanto menos inolvidable ─ completó con una tono realmente aterrador. A continuación, abrió la puerta del todo y volvió a situarse al lado derecho, donde las sobras lo volvieron a ocultar de nuestra mirada.

Pestañeando levemente, inspiré una gran bocanada de aire y comencé a subir los escalones de piedra de nuevo. Cuando ya llegaba al umbral de la puerta, noté que mis amigos no se habían movido ni un centímetro.

─ Se pude saber... ¿a qué estáis esperando? ─ inquirí con el seño fruncido mirándoles por encima de mi hombro derecho.

─ Vamos─ susurró Sai tomando a Ino de un codo obligándola a avanzar. Naruto, Hinata y Kiba los siguieron inmediatamente.

Una vez traspasamos el umbral de la puerta, una suave melodía llegó hasta nuestros oídos mientras contemplábamos estupefactos lo que se presentaba ante nuestros ojos. En frente de la puerta de entrada, y a unos escasos tres metros de mármol blanco se alzaba una escalera de moqueta roja bifurcándose al final hacia los extremos. La baranda de la misma era de color blanco semejante al de las semi columnas, que con una espectacular simetría, se disponían en las paredes de nuestro alrededor a dos metros de distancia cada una. Encima nuestro descendía una magnifica lámpara de araña cuyos cristales lanzaban destellos por toda la estancia y dibujaba figuras incomprensibles en las paredes tapizadas de rojo. La habitación daba una sensación de espacio y claustrofobia a la vez. Girando los ojos en rededor, pude percatarme de dos puertas que se hallaban al fondo, cada una a extremos opuestos. A mano derecha había otra adornada por una cristalera en la parte superior, y agudizando más el oído, me percaté de que el sonido provenía de detrás de ésta.

─ Por allí ─ exclamé mientras me encaminaba a la puerta de la derecha con paso decidido.

─ Sakura-chan ¿Seguro que es por ahí? ─ inquirió Naruto dudoso.

─ Claro que sí, vamos ─ contesté sin siquiera mirarle. Lentamente, tomé ambas hojas de la puerta corredera con mis manos, y aplicando un poco de fuerza, empezaron a deslizarse con un suave susurro.

-

Si antes me había sorprendido, lo que contemplaba ahora no lo podría ni explicar con palabras. Tragando fuertemente para soltar el nudo que se había instalado en mi garganta, dejé caer mis manos laxas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo mientras mis ojos, desorbitados, miraban a todos y a ningún sitio a la vez.

─ Jo-der... ─ oí susurrar a Kiba detrás de mi.

Y no era para menos, ante nuestros ojos se desplegaba una estancia rectangular de aproximadamente, veinte metros de largo y diez de ancho. En el medio de la pista danzaban con un compás sobrenatural bastantes parejas, todas ellas ataviadas de magníficos trajes y antifaces de colores. Las mujeres parecían muñequitas de porcelana, con esa piel terriblemente pálida y el pelo adornado por bucles dorados, negros azabache y rojos fuego. En cuanto a sus acompañantes, no podía sino pensar que si en algún sitio existía el príncipe azul –una comparación un poco tonta pero no se me ocurría en esos momentos otra-, esa noche se encontraba en la mansión Uchiha, pero multiplicado por cien. Sin poder evitarlo, una envidia amarga se instaló en mi garganta mientras contemplaba embelesada los giros que ejecutaban en el momento adecuado al son del Vals, sintiéndome totalmente fuera de lugar, como un girasol de vivos colores al lado de un cactus. Las risas y las conversaciones se alzaban y deslizaban con una cadencia casi musical; el aire estaba cargado de un dulce aroma a rosa y a algo más, como a óxido, aunque no estaba realmente segura de ello.

Avanzando un paso más, contemplé las largas mesas, que a ambos extremos de la sala, se desplegaban hasta el final de la estancia todas ellas cubiertas de lo que parecían, exquisitos mangares. En el centro de la pared del fondo, y acompañado de dos puertas de regia madera a escasos metros, se abría un arco de piedra por el que se podía entrever una escalera. Sobre éste, a unos dos metros de distancia, se alzaba un gran reloj cuyas manecillas acababan de anunciar las diez de la noche.

Paseando de nuevo la vista por la zona de baile me percaté de que en la parte superior de la habitación se desplegaban sendas galerías de grandes cristaleras donde pude entrever a algunas personas paseando y contemplando la escena que se desarrollaba bajo sus pies. Nuevamente, del techo descendían tres magníficas lámparas de araña llenando la estancia de una brillante luz.

─ ¡Que pasada! ─ exclamó Ino rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros.

─ Nunca pensé que la mansión fuera así, desde el exterior parecía tan...tan ─ comenté con voz queda.

─ Cutre ─ completó Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros.

─ Pues a mi me parece una mierda, un poco más antigua y se nos cae encima ─ comentó Sai deslizando su mirada por la sala.

─ ¡Sai! ─ susurró Ino dándole un codazo en un costado mientras lo miraba con la censura dibujada en sus ojos azules.

De inmediato, la música dejó de sonar y las parejas se detuvieron en mitad de la pista. Un leve murmullo de voces se alzó de entre la multitud hasta llegar a nuestra altura. Curiosa, avancé dos pasos más hasta alejarme de la puerta de entrada intentando ver más allá de los peinados suntuosos y las plumas de los tocados. Mas no tuve que hacer muchos esfuerzos, pues poco a poco las personas se fueron haciendo a los lados hasta abrirse un pasillo que daba directamente con el arco de piedra. Lentamente, una figura fue emergiendo de la arcada mientras descendía por la escalera. A medida que avanzaba, la luz de las arañas fue bañando su figura revelando unas piernas largas, y un torso ligeramente ancho –seguramente musculoso- enfrascado en un esmoquin negro, con un pañuelo rojo sangre saliendo de su pecho derecho.

No llevaba máscara ni antifaz. No ocultaba su rostro como los demás. ¿Pero para qué hacerlo? Había llegado el anfitrión de la fiesta; Uchiha Itachi. Lentamente, sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir a más velocidad, parecía como si un tambor africano se hubiera instalado en mi pecho. Notaba las manos sudorosas, mientras me ponía en tensión contemplando su avance por el pasillo. De vez en cuando, inclinaba la cabeza a modo de saludo a alguna que otra persona, pero en ningún momento vi que la expresión de su rostro cambiara, aunque siempre manteniendo ese deje de burla que creí atisbar la primera vez que le vi.

Al llegar a nuestra altura, giró su rostro levemente al lado contrario. Lentamente, me permití soltar un ligero suspiro de alivio mientras le contemplé dar un paso más, dejándonos de largo. Pero ni bien había hecho el amago de avanzar, cuando sentí su mirada puesta en mí. Parecía como si estuviera a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo, opacando cualquier otro sonido o presencia. Mis ojos solo podían contemplar el negro de su mirada, negro y más negro, que se extendía a mi alrededor sumiéndome en una oscuridad absoluta. De nuevo sentí esa sensación de succión vertiginosa y un grito de pánico se atascó en mi garganta. Luego, todo se detuvo bruscamente, y mi cuerpo se quedó suspendido en un espacio vacío.

Atontada y algo mareada, miré confusa a mi alrededor, pero no lograba ver nada, solo oscuridad. Sin quererlo, empecé a ponerme histérica pensando que me había quedado ciega de repente. Una y otra vez, me froté los ojos y los abrí y cerré, pero no había ningún cambio aparente. Un sollozo escapó de mi boca mientras sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Pero un destello blanco captó mi atención, tranquilizándome relativamente. Poco a poco, miles de destellos se sucedieron a mi alrededor, revelando una y otra vez, el pestañeo de dos ojos rojos que aparecían y desaparecían a placer.

_Has venido...tú y tu cuerpo..._

Oí las palabras en mi cabeza con increíble claridad, mas se semejaban más al canto de una sirena, atrayentes y mortíferas.

_Te he esperado...a ti y a tu corazón..._

Cantó de nuevo la voz, mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a mecerse al ritmo de los las aspas negras que giraban en el mar de esos ojos rojos.

_Exquisita...gota a gota...gota a gota..._

Cantó esta vez con un tono más siniestro despertando en mí un miedo que jamás creí sentir. De nuevo, una luz muy fuerte estalló en mi mente provocando que me tambaleara. Inmediatamente, sentí como unos brazos se cerraban en torno a mí, evitando que cayera al suelo.

─ ¿!Sakura-chan?! ─ oí la voz de Naruto cerca de mi.

─ ¡Sakura! ¡Frontuda! ─ exclamó Ino abanicando mi cara con sus manos. Lentamente, abrí los ojos, y me enderecé mientras miraba a mi alrededor en busca de Itachi. Éste se hallaba ya a varios metros de mí, saludando de nuevo a los invitados. Parecía que nadie se había percatado de mí accidente, pues ninguna cabeza estaba dirigida en mi dirección.

─ Sa-Sakura, ¿estás bien? ─ lentamente, giré la cabeza hacia una Hinata visiblemente preocupada e intente esbozar una sonrisa convincente.

─ Claro que sí, solo ha sido un ligero mareo.

─ Casi te comes el suelo ─ comentó Sai haciendo gala de su gran tacto.

─ De-deberías sentarte ─ sugirió Hinata mirando con preocupación a Naruto.

─ Tiene razón, Sakura-chan. Además parece que ya va a empezar la cena, porque la gente se está sentando en la mesa ─ Suspirando con resignación, me dejé arrastrar por Naruto a lo largo de la sala hasta uno de los extremos de las mesas, dónde nos sentamos los seis.

La cena trascurrió sin ningún percance, logrando tranquilizar mi agitado corazón, aunque sin lograr que olvidara esa sensación de miedo que sentí minutos atrás. Poco a poco, las parejas se fueron reincorporando a la pista de baile, mientras un suave vals remplazaba la melodía que acompañó la cena. Naruto y Kiba habían bebido un poco más de la cuenta y ahora apostaban sobre si Kiba sería capas de sacar a bailar a alguna de las beldades que poblaban la sala. Tengo que reconocer que hasta yo me había pasado un poco con la bebida, pero es que ese ponche afrutado que habían servido los camareros estaba realmente bueno – no hace falta añadir que Sai me llenaba la copa cuando pensaba que no esta mirando en su dirección.

─ Hinata, ¿quieres bailar? ─ inquirió Naruto provocando que las mejillas de la susodicha se colorearan más de lo que estaban. Parece que ella también se pasó con al bebida.

─ Cla-claro ─ susurró mientras tomaba su mano y se levantaban dirigiéndose a la pista de baile.

─ Creo que yo iré a deslumbrar a alguna de las invitadas con mi personalidad encantadora─ comentó Kiba con una sonrisa burlona mientras se levantaba también de la silla.

Cuando lo perdí de vista entre la gente, me giré hacía Sai e Ino, pero sus sitios también estaban vacíos. Sonriendo débilmente, me llevé la copa a los labios, y me bebí todo su contenido sintiendo como me subía rápidamente a la cabeza, provocándome un ligero mareo. A medida que pasaban los minutos, la mesa se fue vaciando hasta quedarme prácticamente yo sola en ella. Aburrida, me giré un poco y apoyándome en el respaldo de la silla, contemplé a las parejas girar en la pista de baile. Sin querer, a mi mente llegó el recuerdo de esas aspas girando en las pupilas rojas y me tensé de inmediato. Realmente, no quería pensar en ello, no esa noche. Tener a Itachi en mi cabeza, acaparando toda mi atención no era lo que había pensado para este día. No cuando tenía la esperanza de verle a él.

Agitada, busqué con la mirada a uno de los tantos camarero que se disponían por la sala, y cuando logré localizar a uno, me levanté y me dirigí a él con demasiada rapidez. Luego, tomé en cada mano una copa de ponche y me alejé unos pasos. Poco a poco, me bebí todo su contenido deseando que me ayudaran a olvidar aunque sea por esa noche todo lo relacionado con el mayor de los Uchiha. Mas lo que no preví, fue el fuerte mareo que me sobrevino provocando que el suelo se tambaleara bajo mis pies. Rápidamente, la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentó y sentí como mi frente y mi cuello se perlaban de sudor.

─ ¡Mierda! ─ exclamé mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de mis manos- será mejor que busque un baño.

Mirando en rededor, decidí probar por donde había bajado Itachi, y atravesé la sala intentando no tropezar con ninguna pareja. Cuando llegué al arco de piedra, miré temerosa hacía la negra escalera, como si esperara ver descender por ella a algún fantasma o bruja –algo realmente ridículo-. Bufando, me levanté el vestido con ambas manos y comencé a ascender por los escalones de piedra. Las paredes olían a humedad y a cerda quemada, pues unas escasas velas iluminaban el angosto ascenso. Una vez llegué al último escalón, el rellano se bifurcaba en dos pasillos, estos ya de mármol blanco, al estilo de la entrada de la mansión. Decidiéndome por el de la derecha, empecé a caminar mientras contemplaba los cuadros de hermosos paisajes que se disponían, aquí y allá a lo largo del pasillo.

Girando en un recodo, me encontré de frente con uno de los mayordomos, y no pude evitar el gritó que escapó de mis labios mientras daba un bote hacia atrás.

─ Esto... ¡disculpe!, yo...lo siento, no... ─intenté explicarme, pero me callé al ver su rostro inexpresivo.

─ ¿Desea algo la señorita?

─ Sí, ¿podría indicarme dónde se encuentra el aseo? ─ inquirí imitando su tono formal.

─ Siga recto hasta llegar al busto de la diosa Atenea,...la primera puerta a la derecha.

─ Gracias ─ susurré, apresurándome a andar en la dirección que me había indicado. No me llevó mucho tiempo encontrar dicho busto, y suspiré aliviada al contemplar la puerta correcta frente a mi. Con un poco de esfuerzo, logré girar el pomo de bronce y entré con decisión. Lo primero que me sorprendió fue que el baño parecía una aseo de restaurante, solo le faltaba una placa con el dibujo de una mujer en la puerta. Lo segundo...lo segundo fue algo tan impactante que durante varios segundos no pude respirar, moverme ni pestañear.

Sin siquiera haberle dado la orden a mi cuerpo, este retrocedió hasta que sentí la pared pegada a mi espalda. El calor que antes había sentido, se había evaporado con rapidez, como si un balde de agua congelada me hubiera caído encima. La sorpresa y la confusión se enredaban y retorcían en mi interior mientras miraba incrédula sin querer creerme lo que a mis ojos se mostraba. Mas hasta mis oídos empezaron a llegar débiles sonidos que me demostraron que no era una ilusión creada por el alcohol lo que me negaba si quiera a concebir.

─ Na-Naruto-kun ─ el débil susurro llegó hasta mi, mientras contemplaba como mi amiga arqueaba la cabeza hacia atrás dejándole a Naruto el camino libre hasta su cuello, quien la mantenía presa con su cuerpo contra la pared, en frente de mi.

Tenía una de las piernas de Hinata enroscada en su cintura, y el traje remangado hasta la cintura, revelando una piel blanca como la más delicada porcelana. Poco a poco, la estancia se inundaba de más y más jadeos, empañando casi, el gran cristal que reflejaba los cubículos a mi derecha.

Quería irme de allí. Sabía que no debía contemplar aquello, pero mi cuerpo parecía desconectado de mi mente y se negaba a obedecer mis demandas.

─ ¡Naruto-kun!

De nuevo, un grito de Hinata rompió el aire, acompañado de un ronco gemido de Naruto. Sus pestañas, se agitaban con violencia sobre sus ojos perla. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los labios hinchados y rojos. Fuertemente, se agarraba de los hombros de mi amigo, casi queriendo hundirse en su piel. Como si deseara fundirse con él.

Naruto, ahora había atrapado la boca de Hinata en un voraz beso y sus manos se habían internado en el corpiño violeta de su traje. La otra pierna de Hinata, terminó enredada también en la cintura del rubio mientras este golpeaba su cadera contra ella, elevando su cuerpo unos centímetros sobre la cabeza de él. Ahora el torso de Hinata quedaba a la altura de la boca de Naruto, quien mordió las cintas y tiró de ellas con rudeza. Poco a poco, el corsé se fue deslizando hacia abajo, revelando cada vez más y más piel.

Violenta por la situación, me mordí el labio hasta hacerme sangre y logré así moverme hasta la puerta. Una vez salí por ella, empecé a correr sin rumbo intentando alejar de mi mente las imágenes de mis dos amigos en el baño. No se cuanto estuve corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión, pero de repente me encontraba en una zona adornada por lo que parecían retratos familiares. Aminorando el paso, me llevé una mano al costado izquierdo, donde comenzaba a sentir una fuerte puntada, y me dediqué a contemplar los cuadros.

El primer cuadro estaba un poco borroso -me imaginé que sería por la antigüedad del mismo- , pero se podía entrever a una familia posando todos sentados en un diván. Se trataban de dos personas mayores y cuatro niños, todos varones. Más allá, había otro mucho mejor conservado. En éste se podía ver a una mujer de pelo negro azabache y ojos verdes de expresión melancólica. Su rostro era realmente hermoso, con una nariz fina, labios carnosos y pómulos ligeramente marcados. A continuación, venía un cuadro mucho más grande que los demás, de un metro más o menos de altura. En el centro del mismo había una pareja con las manos entrelazadas. La mujer tenía el pelo de un tono rojo desvalido- como cuando lavas mucho una camiseta roja y pierde el color- hasta casi parecer rosa. Sus ojos tenían un tono grisáceo, remarcados por unas profusas ojeras. Tenía el mismo rostro perfecto que la mujer anterior, aunque su expresión era de abierto desafío.

Extrañada, miré a continuación, al hombre que se hallaba a su lado, sintiendo como la sorpresa me invadía de nuevo al contemplar el vivo retrato de Sasuke. Con el corazón latiendo descontrolado, me acerqué hasta que toqué con la puta de mis dedos la textura rugosa de la pintura. Lentamente, repasé los rasgos de su rostro percatándome de pequeñas diferencias que antes no había descubierto. Éste, tenía un rostro más redondeado que el de Sasuke, y su barbilla era ligeramente más prominente. El pelo lo tenía largo y atado en una coleta que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo y sus ojos eran de un tono negro grisáceo. Si bien, esbozaba la misma sonrisa burlona que me hizo pensar por un momento que eran la misma persona.

Seguía embelezada mirando la pintura, cuando sentí como una corriente fría me acariciaba el costado derecho. Girando el rostro, caminé en la dirección de la corriente repentinamente curiosa. No tuve que andar demasiado cuando ante mi apareció una magnífica terraza de piedra tras unas puertas de cristal semiabiertas. Las cortinas blancas que colgaban del techo, se colaban por las puertas abiertas ondulando en el frío aire de la noche.

Maravillada por la escena, salí a la terraza sintiendo como el frío me cortaba el aliento. Lentamente, me acerqué al borde de piedra y miré el bosque de inmensos pinos que se desplegaban bajo mis pies hasta casi rozar el mismo balcón. De inmediato, sentí como todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, por lo que me agarré c al muro mientras me encorvaba ligeramente.

Parece que después de todo, ese ponche tenía más ingrediente que las frutas exóticas, me dije para mí mientras me abanicaba el rostro. Cuando sentí que el mareo ya había pasado, me incorporé de nuevo y volví a contemplar el paisaje que se desplegaba a mis ojos coronado por una luna nueva que acababa de hacer acto de presencia entre las nubes oscuras que amenazaban tormenta.

─ Esta debe ser la parte trasera de la mansión ─ susurré mientras me abrazaba a mi misma en busca de algo de calor.

─ Voy a acabar pensando que eres un imán para el peligro, Sa-ku-ra.

La voz sonó bastante lejos, o quizás fue mi corazón alocado el que opacó casi su volumen. Lentamente, me giré para encarar a mi ansiado anhelo. Sasuke se hallaba apoyado en el muro de la derecha en una pose casual con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. Tenía la camisa blanca ligeramente arrugada, y abiertos tres botones superiores que dejaban entrever una piel pálida como la nieve. Sobre ésta, llevaba un chaleco carmesí sin abotonar; y su pelo caía rebelde por su rostro.

─ ¿A-a qué te refieres? ─ logré preguntar mientras ocultaba mis manos tras la espalda para que no percibiera su temblor.

─ Siempre andas en la boca del lobo ─ respondió ─ un día de estos te podría morder ─ completó con una sonrisa torcida.

─ Parece un cuento de hadas, y nunca me he creído caperucita ─ comenté más desinhibida de lo normal.

─ Hmp ─ exclamó él mientras se despegaba de la pared con un movimiento fluido y andaba alrededor del muro mirando el paisaje hasta detenerse a un metro de mí.

Debido a su cercanía, sentí como mi piel se erizaba y como mis sentidos se centraban totalmente en él. El corazón me latía más rápido si cabe y ya no sentía el frío de la noche azotar mi piel, es más, una agradable calidez se había extendido por todo mi cuerpo.

─ ¿Y en el destino? ─ inquirió con su voz musical pero con un ligero tono ronco mientras contemplaba la noche oscura.

─ ¿El des-destino? ─repetí extrañada de que me trabara al hablar ─ cada cual hace su camino, no hay nada escrito. Cada decisión, cada acción, te llevan a caminos diferentes ─ logré contestar antes de soltar lo que realmente pensaba – que mi destino era estar esa noche en su cama- ¡maldito ponche de frutas!

─ Hmp ─ exclamó de nuevo mirándome sobre su hombro.

─ Tienes poco vocabulario, ¿no? ─ comenté soltando una risita mientras me tambaleaba ligeramente.

De inmediato, sentí unas manos debajo de mis brazos, que me sostuvieron antes de caerme. La cabeza me daba aún vueltas por lo que me tambaleé hacia delante, apoyando la frente en su frío pecho. Inmediatamente, sentí como el mareo se desvanecía paulatinamente, volviendo a respirar de forma regular. Con desgana, levanté la mirada hasta chocar con sus ojos negros.

─ Creo que has bebido demasiado por esta noche.

─ No creo ─ contesté acercándome un poco más a él. Su mirada expresaba diversión y censura a la vez, sin decantarse claramente por ninguna de ellas. Yo no podía parar de recorrer su rostro con mis ojos intentando grabarme cada uno de sus rasgos en la mente, aprovechando la cercanía.

─ Has dicho que soy un i-imán para los peligros─ susurré agarrando fuertemente con una de mis manos la tela de su chaleco ─ pero la-la verdad...la verdad es que el peligro me excita ─ hipé en el último momento arruinando el tono sexy que quería imprimir a la frase

─ Hmp ─ exclamó él de nuevo sin poder evitar la sonrisa torcida que acudió a sus labios ─ eso es fácilmente demostrable.

Lentamente, acercó su rostro al mío hasta que sentí como su frío aliento bañaba mis labios, semejando una caricia. Sus manos habían abandonado mis brazos, y se deslizaron lentamente hasta mi cintura, dónde se cerraron con fuerza apretándome contra él. Yo no pude evitar soltar un suspiro entrecortado, mientras cerraba los ojos y me abandonaba entre sus brazos. Cuando sentí el primer ligero roce de sus labios, una sonora campanada retumbó en toda la mansión anunciando la primera de las doce campanadas. Fue tan grande el sonido, que sentí la vibración dentro de mi cuerpo y mi mente, como si fuera el clamor de mil gritos condensados en una habitación. Cuando logré recuperarme, noté que Sasuke se había alejado de mí, si bien, no rompió el contacto con mi cuerpo. Su rostro cabizbajo, estaba ensombrecido por su flequillo, ocultando su expresión.

─ ¿Sasuke? ─ lo llamé intrigada por su reacción. De nuevo, otra campanada retumbó en la noche, haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Alzando una mano, hice el amago de tocar su mejilla, pero en el último momento la dejé caer a mi costado.

Lentamente, Sasuke fue levantando el rostro revelando a su paso unos ojos rojos como la sangre, dónde tres aspas negras giraban alrededor de la pupila. Conteniendo un grito de pánico, di varios pasos hacia atrás, hasta que sentí el muro de la terraza a mi espalda, y el vacío que se abría bajo mis pies.

De nuevo, otra campanada rompió el silencio reinante haciendo que mis dientes castañearan. Luego otra, y otra más...así hasta nueve campanadas, mientras contemplaba su mirada fija en mí siendo lo único que parecía vivo en ese cuerpo que se me semejaba ahora a una escultura de roca.

─ Tengo que sacarte de aquí ─ oí que murmuraba para sí.

─ Sasuke, ¿qué pa ─ no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando Sasuke se abalanzó sobre mí y me agarró con fuerza precipitándose por el balcón. Sentí el aire frío golpear la piel desnuda de mi rostro y cuello como afiladas agujas, mientras caíamos a una velocidad vertiginosa.

No sé cómo, pero de un momento a otro estábamos en el suelo del bosque sin daño alguno. Inmediatamente, Sasuke empezó a correr entre los árboles con una facilidad pasmosa. En cuestión de segundos estuvimos en la entrada de la mansión.

─ Ahora, corre ─ ordenó mientras me dejaba en el suelo y abría la reja.

─ No me pienso mover de aquí ─ contesté más despejada gracias a que el miedo me había devuelto cierta cordura.

─ ¡Maldita sea! ─ exclamó entrecerrando los ojos con furia ─ ¡No sabes lo que dices!

─ Tienes razón, ¡no sé!, pero no sé qué es lo que pasa aquí ─ contesté alterada por la situación- tienes que explica...

─ ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones, joder! ─ me interrumpió mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo ─ si aprecias en algo tu vida, te irás ahora de aquí.

─ ¿Qué? ─ pregunté confusa por el cariz que había tomado la conversación.

─ ¿Qué-jodida-palabra-de "si aprecias tu vida"-no-entiendes? ─inquirió tomando mi mentón entre sus manos y acercando su rostro al mío.

─ Pero...pero... ¡mis amigos! ¡Aún están en la fiesta! no me iré sin ellos ─ exclamé agarrándome a esa última excusa como si fuera un salvavidas.

─ ¡Mierda, Sa-ku-ra! ─ gruñó cortando mi nombre en sílabas─ yo los sacaré de ahí, te lo prometo.

─ Pe ─ intenté protestar de nuevo pero Sasuke empujó mi cuerpo hacia el exterior de la mansión manteniendo mi mentón atrapado entre sus manos.

─ Y ahora...por una maldita vez en tu vida...corre ─ susurró y por primera vez sentí un escalofrío de terror al ver su mirada ─ corre como nunca lo has hecho... y no mires atrás.

Sintiendo como la adrenalina inundaba mis venas, me giré en redondo y agarrando la falda con mis manos, comencé a correr por la carretera. Corri, y corri como si me persiguiera el mismísimo diablo y sus manos estuvieran a punto de atraparme. Corri como si mi vida y la de mis amigos dependieran de ello. Y por qué negarlo...corrí temerosa de la expresión que había demudado el rostro de Sasuke...esa expresión que de pronto se pareció a la de una bestia terriblemente hambrienta.

-

-

* * *

Hola ;)

Bueno, en primer lugar, siento de nuevo la tardanza T.T, pero ahora tengo que sumarle a la Uni que me apunté al gimnasio (owo) y el tiempo se me acortó muchísimo. Dejando eso de lado, comentemos el cap. En primer lugar...o Ino es una lanzada, o Sai no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad, definitivamente, hacen buena pareja xD ¿no creéis?

Por otro lado¡por fin conocemos la mansión Uchiha por dentro! y vaya mansión... (Ya me gustaría a mí, que queréis que os diga xD) Como siempre, Itachi alterando a la pobre Saku (desde el cap. del manga que sale con cara de maniaco no lo puedo ver igual u-u) ¡Y esa escena en el baño! OMG... ¿os la esperabais?...espero que no :P (si no, definitivamente el misterio no es lo mío xD) Pobre Saku...a este paso acaba totalmente pervertida ( como una servidora úú) además de borracha xD ¿no me negaréis que tiene su punto gracioso con dos copas de más? xD Yo me reí mucho escribiendo esa parte. Y la parte de los retratos...Chan chan música de misterio Será relevante...ahí lo dejo (qué mala xD)

Y por último...esa escena SasuSaku OwO, reconozco que son las que más me gustan escribir xD Espero que el final os haya dejado con ganas de más y con unas cuentas dudas. Nuevamente¡acepto teorías! Me encantaron las anteriores, y algunas acertaron, pero no diré en que ;) Ah! sí, perdonad mis idas de pinza xD

Por otro lado¡estoy en vacaciones! (aunque solo sea una semana) así que podré contestar los review OwO, los estaré esperando con un paquete de pipas al lado xDD

**MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW A:**

_Namine1993; Sakurass ; AkAnE-xAn ; Naomychan ; soul-alone-uchiha (bienvenida wapa OwO) ; a-thedarknessqueen ; sasku ; SasteR ; Harlett (bienvenida wapa OwO) ; Gise (L) ; ooSaKuRiTaoo ; hinglepsaki-suou ; angelus ; dahia (bienvenida wapisima OwO) ; antotas ; ); Angel kirei ( (L)) ; Akarui-Wakai (bienvenida wapisima OwO ) ; natsaku (hi! bienvenida wapa! OwO) ; ChiiUchiha (Bienvenida wapetona OwO ) ; __Lizeth-uchiha ; xkTax (welcome wapa! OwO) ;_ _Denii-Asakura (bienvenida wapisima OwO) ; Amixeh (lovio warri, que haría yo sin ti (L)) ; AriSasuSaku (welcome wapisima OwO)_

_Gracias también a los que leyeron y no comentaron, os agradezco que le dediques un poco de vuestro tiempo a leer mi fic TWT._

Para todas un Sasuke experto en masajes corporales con aceites exóticos OwO (y si hay sector masculino, una Sakura con las mismas habilidades xD) 

_PD:_Recordad el dicho de la abuelita:_"Un Fanfic con review es un fanfic feliz"_


	5. Me lo debes

* * *

**Capitulo 5: "Me lo debes**

* * *

-

-

Tirando fuertemente pude desenganchar el vestido de la rama del árbol a mi espalda. Luego lo recogí lo más que pude con mis manos y salté desde la ventana al interior de mi habitación. Ésta estaba totalmente oscura y la ventana abierta dejaba pasar ráfagas de viento terriblemente frías. Girándome para cerrarla, me quedé un momento contemplando como las cortinas danzaban a mí alrededor. Abajo, en la calle, oí como un gato maullaba lastimosamente y las nubes cada vez se movían más rápido ocultando por competo la luna.

Con un último escalofrío, me acerqué dos pasos y cogí con ambas manos las hojas de la ventana, cerrándola posteriormente. Pero un fuerte golpe de viento dio contra ellas obligándome a retroceder. Mis piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama y caí sentada en ella mientras las hojas de la ventana golpeaban con estrépito la pared y las cortinas se movían salvajemente. Entrecerrando los ojos a causa del viento que aullaba en mi dirección, vislumbré como una gran sombra oscurecía mi habitación opacando el resplandor que entraba por la ventana. Rápidamente la escasa luz del exterior volvió a iluminar mí alrededor y el viento abandonó mi habitación como si fuera un tornado que de pronto decidiera caprichosamente cambiar de dirección.

Apresuradamente, me levanté de la cama, y sin perder tiempo, cerré la ventana y corrí las cortinas. Una oscuridad densa se deslizó a mí alrededor. Girando en torno a mí lentamente, me posicioné en la dirección donde debería estar mi mesa de noche con la lámpara encima. Con cuidado de no tropezar, fui andando hacia ella, pero un susurro como de ropa deslizándose por el suelo me paró en el acto. Sintiendo como el pulso se me aceleraba, tragué saliva y me giré cautelosamente deslizando mis ojos en derredor.

Un fugaz destello rojo captó mi atención. Conteniendo un grito de pánico, retrocedí de espaldas hasta que sentí la fría pared golpear contra mi. Al fondo de la habitación, justo en frente de mi, dos ojos rojos me miraban desde la oscuridad.

─ Por favor... ─ susurré con voz estrangulada tan débilmente que dudo que alguien pudiera oírlo.

Los ojos parpadearon una vez. Como un latigazo, sentí que el miedo se expandía por mi cuerpo y mi mente, haciendo que mi respiración se agitara y que empezara a temblar sin control. Pero era incapaz de moverme o hacer algo. Sentía como mi cuerpo había desconectado de mi cerebro, y solo mis ojos parecían vivos en aquel momento, totalmente abiertos e inmóviles por el pánico, fijos en aquella penetrante mirada sangrienta.

Con un estremecimiento, contemplé como los ojos rojos se iban acercando más y más hacia mí, revelando una forma humana –o eso me parecía a la escasa luz-. Cuando estuvieron a un metro de distancia, se detuvieron y pude oír el sonido de una respiración agitada como la mía, pero ésta era ronca y grave, casi animal.

─ Por favor... ─ comencé de nuevo pero apenas era capaz de oír mi propia voz ─...no...

Pareció como si los ojos rojos me sonrieran burlonamente desde la oscuridad. Luego escuché un gruñido sordo que me puso los pelos de punta y contemplé horrorizada como empezaba a acercarse de nuevo. Cerré mis ojos. No quería verlo, no quería saber qué o quién era. Simplemente me rendí y esperé el golpe mortal, casi deseando que acabara rápido con mi vida. Rezando porque no fuera muy doloroso o que la agonía no se extendiera demasiado.

Ya estaba ahí.

Sentía su respiración fría bañar mi cara con una cadencia rítmica. Su cuerpo prácticamente estaba rozando el mío y notaba sus ojos fijos en mí, como si me quisieran atravesar. Pero no los abrí. No lo miré. No quería que mi último recuerdo fuera él o eso. Más agitada de lo que pensaba, esperé quieta a que actuara, intentando concentrar mi mente en otra cosa.

Lentamente, noté como terminaba con la distancia que nos separaba.

Mi corazón dio una sacudida fuerte en mi pecho y la sangre se congeló en mis venas. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Mi mente se negaba todavía envuelta en el pensamiento de mi pronta muerte por lo que no estaba preparada para esto.

De nuevo, su nariz –o eso es lo que creía- se deslizó suavemente, como en una caricia, por mi cuello hasta mi hombro, donde posó los labios fríos, sonriendo contra mi piel. Sentí vibrar todo mi cuerpo, reaccionando con un leve estremecimiento mientras abría los ojos hacia la oscuridad, conteniendo la respiración. Otro golpe de viento abrió la ventana colándose por ella la luz de la luna. Me fijé en las cortinas ondeado en el aire; En mi cama a mi derecha parcialmente iluminada; en el armario al lado de esta, y en la persona que se hallaba a mi lado, al fin.

Lentamente, su cabeza se alzó desde mi hombro, bañando mi sensible piel con su frío aliento, y me miró de frente con los ojos rojos brillando intensamente. Recorrí con mi mirada sus rasgos que parcialmente iluminaba la tenue luz de mi cuarto con un ansia febril. Era imposible. Esto no podía estar pasando. Mi mente me debía estar jugando una mala pasada.

─...Sasuke... ─ susurré con la respiración agitada golpeando contra la dura tela del traje. Tenía una expresión animal dibujada en sus rasgos pálidos deformándolos ligeramente. El cuerpo estaba en tensión, semi inclinado, como si fuera una fiera al acecho de su presa, y su garganta dejaba escapar leves gruñidos.

Asustada, me intenté pegar aún más a la pared tras mi espalda. Él sonrió burlonamente y una de sus manos se deslizó por mi hombro hasta acabar en el inicio de mi corpiño. Luego empezó a jugar con las tiras de este mientras adelantaba su cuerpo un poco más, pegándolo contra el mío. Su aliento, helado, me golpeó con fuerza, introduciéndose en mi cuerpo logrando que todos mis sentidos se nublaran. Sentía que un calor del todo anormal se expandía dentro de mí, y la sangre ahorra rugía en mis oídos mientras notaba la boca seca.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio, no notando como la mano que estaba en mi espalda empezaba a deslizarse hacia abajo a lo largo del corpiño. Concentrada en las sensaciones que me provocaba ese ligero contacto, tardé en notar que el traje se estaba aflojando y deslizándose por mis hombros. Rápidamente, me llevé las manos al pecho y lo sujeté contra mí. El corpiño estaba totalmente suelto y percibí como varias tiras caían al suelo como si alguien las hubiera cortado.

Él sonrió de nuevo, con una chispa burlona brillando en sus ojos azabaches.

─ Sasuke, ¿Qué... ─ intenté preguntar pero no era capaz de hilvanar una frase con sentido en su presencia. Me sentía mareada, aturdida, desorientada. Además el que su cuerpo estuviera sobre el mío no ayudaba en nada a intentar despejarme.

─ Es hora de que cumplas con tu destino.

Yo lo miré sin comprender mientras intentaba darle algún sentido a sus palabras en mi mente, repitiéndolas una y otra vez. Pero él no me dio tregua. En un parpadeo, estaba tirada en mi cama y él sobre mí. De nuevo, su frío aliento golpeando contra la caliente piel de mi rostro. Agarrando mis manos con las suyas, las despegó de mi cuerpo con una facilidad pasmosa, y las sujetó con las suyas a ambos lados de mi cabeza, mientras clavaba su mirada escarlata en mis ojos.

─ Shiria... ─ susurró Sasuke recorriendo mis rasgos con los ojos levemente nublados ─ Shiria... ─ y a continuación inclinó la cabeza mientras la luz de la luna revelaba el destello de dos grandes comillos.

-

-

Me senté bruscamente, con los ojos desorbitados. Había gritado. Rápidamente, dirigí mi mirada hacía la puerta de mi habitación, esperando que por ella entraran mis padres de un momento a otro, mientras sentía aún el eco de mi grito. Pero no oí ni noté nada, excepto la quietud que se posaba a mí alrededor, y el leve crujir de la cama al moverme. Lentamente, me llevé las manos a la espalda, esperando encontrarla desnuda, pero mis manos rozaron las tiras del corpiño.

Poco a poco, el sueño se desvanecía. Desesperadamente, intenté aferrarme a él, quedarme con los detalles que siempre se me olvidaban. Pero ya había desaparecido. Solo quedaba la sensación de angustia y una leve conciencia de lo que había sucedido...y la certeza de que Sasuke había estado en el sueño.

Medio dormida aún, giré mi mirada hacia la derecha, dónde el reloj analógico marcaba las cinco y media sobre mi mesa de noche. Alargando mi brazo, encendí la lámpara al lado del reloj. Inmediatamente, una suave luz se extendió por mi cuarto revelando un escritorio frente a mi, y un gran espejo a su izquierda. Tambaleándome ligeramente, me levanté de la cama, y la rodeé hacia el armario, pero me paré en el camino.

Con lentitud, levanté la mirada y me contemplé en el espejo.

El recuerdo de los últimos minutos de la fiesta me golpeó con furia, provocando que me encogiera ligeramente. Las imágenes se agolparon en mi cabeza sin orden ni concierto. La gente bailando; Itachi; Naruto e Hinata; Sasuke; la casa; el portero; los cuadros; mis amigos.

─ Mis amigos... ─ susurré mientras el pánico se apoderaba de mí al recordar los últimos minutos de la fiesta, cuando Sasuke me sacó de la mansión a la fuerza. Desesperada, giré sobre mis talones en busca de mi teléfono móvil. Una vez lo localicé sobre la silla de mi escritorio, me abalancé sobre él y busqué en la agenda el número de Ino.

Cada vez que oía un tono el miedo dentro de mí iba creciendo más y más, haciendo que quisiera gritar de la frustración. Nadie cogió el teléfono. De nuevo, volví a buscar en la agenda y marqué el número de Kiba. El teléfono me comunicó que estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Maldiciendo interiormente, marqué el número de teléfono de los demás, pero obtuve los mismos resultados.

─ No me queda de otra... ─ susurré a la habitación vacía.

Si no me respondían, tendría que ir directamente a sus casas. Tirando el móvil sobre la cama, corrí hacia el armario y saqué unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey. Luego, tiré con desesperación del traje, hasta lograr quitármelo y me vestí en un tiempo record. A continuación, cogí las zapatillas deportivas y me las fui poniendo mientras avanzaba por el pasillo y bajaba a trompicones la escalera. Estaba cogiendo las llaves del mueble que había en el rellano cuando la voz de mi padre me distrajo.

─ ¿Se puede saber a dónde crees que vas? ─ preguntó con medio cuerpo aún en la entrada de la cocina y una taza humeante en la mano derecha.

─ Yo...esto... ¡a casa de Ino! tengo decirle algo urgente sobre el inicio de las clases ─ improvisé.

─ Sakura... ¿has visto la hora que es? ─ inquirió con el ceño fruncido mientras se ajustaba el pantalón de su uniforme de trabajo.

─ Bueno, yo... ¡Sí! pero... ¡Papá, es que… es importante que hable con ella! ─

La angustia se hacía más y más grande en mi interior.

─ No son horas de salir a la calle y menos de estar molestando a los Yamanaka ─ su mirada era de total desaprobación y su ceño se había fruncido más si cabe ─ Ya podrás ir más tarde. Sube a tu habitación ─ ordenó bebiendo de su taza. Yo sentía la rabia y la frustración creciendo dentro de mí. Necesitaba saber que mis amigos estaban bien. Sabía que no podría estar tranquila hasta oír su voz, hasta saber algo de ellos.

─ Pero... ─ intenté de nuevo notando como mis ojos se humedecían.

─ No hay peros que valgan, Sakura. Vuelve a tu habitación

Me quedé quieta mirando como desaparecía en la cocina. Silenciosas lágrimas habían empezado a descender por mis mejillas recorriendo amargamente toda mi cara mientras sentía una rabia del todo inmerecida contra mi padre. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa de nada. Es más, ni aunque le explicara por qué tenía que salir lo comprendería. Últimamente mi vida no se podía calificar como normal, no desde que me encontré aquella madrugada con Sasuke, en las verjas de su mansión. Y aunque yo lo sentía todo como real, presentía que muchas de las cosas que me habían pasado a los ojos de otras personas no se verían igual.

Pesadamente, me deslicé con paso cansino por el pasillo, subiendo por la escalera y andando hasta mi cuarto. Una vez allí, cerré la puerta tras de mi. Luego me dirigí a la ventana dónde pegué la frente contra el frío cristal. Poco a poco, la noche iba dando paso al día, revelando un cielo gris. Mi respiración golpeaba regularmente sobre el cristal, empañándolo con una neblina blanca. Entrecerrando los ojos, divisé a un gato sentado en el jardín, intentando atrapar con una pata a una mariposa. Sin querer, sonreí ante ello. Un escalofrío ascendió por mi columna y sin saber como, me hallé de nuevo recordando en mi mente la fiesta de anoche.

Qué razón tuvo el portero al decir que sería una noche inolvidable. Nunca imagine, ni si quiera cuando empecé aquella investigación sobre los asesinatos de la familia Uchiha, que me iba a encontrar en esta situación, temiendo por la vida de mis amigos. Pero el problema no solo era ese. Más allá de haber constatado mi descubrimiento, me hallaba ante algo tan extraño, sorprendente y terrible que no era capaz de comprender en su totalidad. Hacía tiempo que me había negado a pensar, que me había obligado a relegarlo a una parte de mi mente por miedo. Pero ya no podía retrasarlo más.

Así, poco a poco, dejé libre esa parte, dejé que los recuerdos, las dudas y las inquietudes camparan de nuevo libres. Recuerdos, dudas e inquietudes que tenían un único protagonista. Sasuke.

Lentamente, me despegué del cristal y retrocedí hasta sentarme en la cama. Luego recogí las piernas contra mí, y rodeándolas con las manos, apoyé el mentón sobre ellas. Por un largo rato, me quedé mirando las baldosas grises del suelo, siguiendo las líneas dibujadas en ellas.

Nada de lo que había vivido desde unos meses atrás parecía normal o lógico. Pero por extraño que pareciera, no me sorprendía realmente. En algún momento, llegué a la conclusión de que cosas así podrían pasar. No los sucesos en si, sino al hecho de que fueran...de que fueran totalmente inexplicables. La forma de actuar de Sasuke, su hermano, la mansión y lo que ocurrió en ella. Todo era ilógico, irracional. Pero para mí era real, era mi realidad. Por extraño que parezca sentía una rara familiaridad con todo ello. Como si en el fondo me lo esperara. Pero más allá de todo esto, había un detalle que hasta entonces aun me negaba a creer del todo, la naturaleza de Sasuke.

Antes de que empezara todo, justo cuando había llegado a mis manos la prueba definitiva que me impulsó a ir a la mansión esa madrugada, no me era tan difícil creer en ello, por más que sonara a ciencia ficción, a mitos o leyendas. Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo, a medida que Sasuke se convirtió en alguien real,...alguien con el que había hablado..., ¡alguien con el que casi me había besado!..., me era cada vez más difícil pensar que...que alguna vez creí que Sasuke era un...era un vampiro. ¡No tenía sentido! ¡No tenía ni pies ni cabeza! Pero ese era el problema. Nada tenía sentido, o nada parecía tenerlo. Pero quizás había llegado el momento de dejar de pensar, de dejar de buscar una respuesta lógica, racional o coherente...quizás era el momento de empezar a creer. Quizás...

Poco a poco, la luz se fue haciendo mayor en mi habitación, hasta que un pequeño rayo de sol logró penetrar por la densa masa de nubes oscuras, abriéndose paso por la maraña de cortinas hasta que logró brillar sobre la alfombra naranja bajo mis pies. En algún momento, el reloj marcó las ocho de la mañana y mi madre empezó a trastear en la cocina.

De repente, mi móvil empezó a vibrar sobre la cama haciendo que brincara del susto. Luego, cuando miré en la pantalla el número de teléfono, me abalancé sobre él y con dedos torpes, logré levantar la tapa del móvil.

─ ¿Sí? ─ contesté con un nudo en la garganta.

─ ¿Sakura?... ¡Sakura!, soy Hinata.

─ Gracias a dios... ─ susurré cerrando los ojos por un momento ─ ¡Hinata! ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Sabes algo de los demás? –disparé las preguntas a quema ropa con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético.

─ He...Bien, bien, estamos bien ─ pude notar cierta sorpresa en su voz ─ yo esto...Sakura...siento llamar tan temprano, pero es que me quedé preocupada por ti...

─ ¿Por mi? ─ fruncí el seño.

─ Sí, es que no te vimos después del banquete y cuando pregunté a los demás no sabían dónde estabas... ─ contestó mientras oía de fondo a su madre diciéndole algo ─ no sabía si habías llegado bien a tú casa.

─ ¡Sí, sí! yo estoy bien... ¡genial! ─ exclamé sin poder contener la alegría al saber que todos estaba bien ─ me fui a las doce, Sasuke me acompaño a la salida de...

─ ¿Sasuke? ─ me interrumpió ella.

─ ¿No-no lo conociste anoche?

─ ¿Eh? No, no..., no recuerdo a ningún Sasuke... ─contestó con tono pensativo.

─ Entonces, ¿Quién os sacó?

─ ¡Sakura! Lo siento, pero tengo que colgar ya, mi madre quiere que la ayude con algo ─ me interrumpió de nuevo con todo de disculpa.

─ ¿Eh? Oh, bien, ¡vale! ─ contesté aún turbada ─ Hinata, ¿te importaría si quedamos esta tarde en el Starbucks del centro comercial?

─ Me parece bien ─ exclamó y luego le dijo algo a su madre que no pude entender bien. ─ ¿A qué ahora?

─A las cuatro y media

─ Bien, vale, ahí nos vemos, ¡hasta después!

─ Hasta luego...

Una vez colgué, me quedé mirando el móvil sobre la palma de mi mano dividida por dos sentimientos. Por un lado, mis amigos estaban bien. Sentía como un gran peso se iba de mi cuerpo y mi corazón podía de nuevo latir con relativa facilidad. Pero por otro lado...se suponía que Sasuke los iba a sacar de la casa. Me lo había prometido. Sin embargo, a Hinata ni si quiera le sonaba su nombre.

No comprendía que había pasado, pero lo que estaba claro, es que no podría llegar a ninguna conclusión hasta que no supiera toda la historia. Solo me quedaba esperar a hablar con Hinata para saber la verdad de todo aquello. Perezosamente, me levanté de la cama, y me dirigí al cuarto de baño de mi habitación, una pequeña puerta al lado del armario. Luego, bajé a la cocina, dónde mi madre se estaba arreglando para ir a trabajar y me preparé unas tostadas con mermelada y un zumo de naranja para desayunar.

-

-

Las horas se me pasaron con una lentitud desesperante durante todo el día. A cada rato, miraba el reloj y siempre me parecía que marcaba la misma hora, aumentando mis nervios. Pero por fin me hallaba delante del centro comercial. Sujetándome mejor la bufanda roja alrededor del cuello, avancé hacía las puertas deseando un poco de calor, pues a media tarde, la tormenta que había vaticinado el hombre del tiempo en la tele, descargó con furia provocando una caída de la temperatura alarmante. Una vez dentro, la calefacción empezó a tener efecto en mí, y cuando llegué delante del Starbucks mis mejillas ya habían adquirido un tono rosado. Empujando la puerta de cristal, miré en rededor y pronto me percaté de una cabeza de pelo largo azabache.

─ Hola Hinata ¿llevas mucho esperando?

─ Ho-hola, no, no te preocupes, hace nada que llegué ─ contestó mientras me sentaba en frente de ella, y hacía señas al camarero.

─ ¿Ya pediste?

─ No. Por cierto, mientras venía caminando me encontré a Ino por la calle y me dijo que cuando quieras puedes ir a su casa y hablar "de-lo-que-tú-ya-sabes" ─ explicó imitando la voz escandalosa de Ino haciéndome reír.

─ Esta cerda... ─ comencé pero me callé al ver al camarero acercarse a nosotras.

─ ¿Qué desean?

─ Hummm...un capuchino ─ contesté yo.

─ Otro para mí, por favor ─ cuando se fue el camarero Hinata se inclinó hacia mí y me miró con curiosidad ─ y bien... ¿qué querías hablar conmigo?

─ Yo... ─ comencé sin saber por dónde empezar, pero después de unos segundos de vacilación decidí abordar lo que realmente me había estado preocupando desde que hablamos en la mañana ─ verás, ya sabes que yo me fui antes que vosotros de la fiesta...y pues, no sé, me preguntaba qué hicisteis mientras yo no estuve y cuando os fuisteis.

─ ¡Oh!, la verdad no fue nada del otro mundo. A mitad de las campanadas Naruto se empezó a sentir mal de repente. Creo que el ponche se le subió a la cabeza ─ explicó con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas ─, así que decidimos buscar a los demás antes de marcharnos. Ino, Sai y Kiba estaban sentados en la misma zona donde cenamos, parece que Kiba estaba igual que Naruto o peor ─ yo no pude evitar reír al imaginarme el estado de Kiba ─ decidimos irnos todos y justo cuando te íbamos a buscar llegó un camarero y nos dijo que te habías ido a casa, que te habías sentido mal y que no quisiste decirnos nada para no arruinarnos la fiesta.

No sé por qué, pero tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento Hinata hiciera mención de Sasuke en su explicación. Según como yo me había planteado la situación, lo más sencillo era sacarlos a ellos como a mí de la mansión. Pero ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, seguramente Sasuke no quería llamar la atención sobre él. Había sido muy inteligente al inventarse lo de mi enfermedad. Sin embargo, y por mucho que me lo quisiera negar, no podía evitar sentirme algo traicionada. Había confiado en él, y aunque era verdad que al final había cumplido, en cierta manera me dolía que tuviera que haber mentido para ello.

─ Esto...Sakura ¿Estás bien? ─ inquirió Hinata con el ceño fruncido ante mi silencio prolongado.

─ Sí. Sí, no te preocupes, sólo que...me estaba imaginando a Kiba borracho ─ mentí.

─ La verdad es que estaba muy gracioso ─ me confió mientras bebía de su capuchino. En algún momento el camarero había traído nuestro pedido sin haberme dado cuenta de ello.

Entrecerrando los ojos, miré el líquido negro de mi taza, preguntándome si sería capaz de mencionar el tema del baño. Me sentía algo violenta ante la situación, pero ¿Quién no? Normalmente no hablaba de estas cosas con Hinata, pero me había impactado tanto lo que había visto que sentía la necesidad de disculparme con ella. Mirándola de nuevo, envolví con las manos la taza e inspiré hondamente.

─ Hinata, una cosa más...la noche de la fiesta tuve que ir al baño y sin querer...yo...yo, bueno, ¡vi algo que no tenía que ver! No sé como disculparme contigo y con Naruto. Siento mucho haber entrado y haberos visto así, lo siento de verdad ─ terminé atropelladamente.

─ No-no sé de lo que me estas hablando ─ exclamó ella desconcertada.

─ Bueno, ya sabes...tú y Naruto estabais haciendo... ¡joder! Esto es más difícil que intentar explicarle a la madre de Ino que hacíamos con una play girl en el cuarto..., pero ya me entiendes, ¡te juro que no era mi intención! En serio, yo no quería, pero no sabía que al entrar estaríais...bueno, yo solo buscaba un baño. La verdad es que es mucha casualidad que fuera el mismo, pero lo siento mucho, de verdad.

─ Pe-pero Sakura, Naruto y yo no abandonamos la pista de baile en ningún mo-momento.

─ Eso tiene que ser imposible ─ susurré atónita mientras recordaba en mi mente con exactitud lo vivido desde que me crucé con el camarero en el segundo piso.

─ En serio, Sakura, no nos movimos de la pista.

─ Pero yo...yo te vi, a ti a Naruto... ¡a los dos!, estoy absolutamente segura. No puede haber ningún error.

─ No entiendo... ─ me miraba recelosa, como si pensara que le estaba gastando una broma.

─ ¡Hablo en serio!

─Yo también, Sakura ─ me agarró las manos por encima de la mesa y me miró algo sorprendida por mi estallido de histeria.

─ Esto no tiene sentido ─ dije para mí mientras intentaba buscar alguna solución en mi mente. Pero por más que lo intentaba siempre llegaba al mismo punto. A ese baño del segundo piso donde estaba, absolutamente segura, había visto a mis dos amigos juntos. Hinata aseguraba que no había abandonado la pista de baile, pero lo que yo había visto parecía tan real...no podía ni si quiera creer que me lo había imaginado por mucho que esa noche hubiera bebido algo ¿O si...? El caso es que no recordaba que hubiera estado tan mal. Es más, si hubiera sido así no recordaría tan claramente los detalles de esa noche.

─ En serio, ¿te encuentras bien? ─ me preguntó aún cautelosa.

─ Si...no te preocupes por mí ─ rápidamente compuse la expresión de mi rostro mientras forzaba una sonrisa ─ seguramente acabé tan mal o peor que Kiba, ¡hay que pedir la receta de ese ponche!

─ Será eso ─ había esbozado una tímida sonrisa pero pude percatarme que no se había creído mi excusa del todo ─ de todas maneras aún no entiendo a que viene todo esto.

─ No me hagas caso, cosas mías ─ contesté aún con la mente en otro lado, mientras hacía una ademán con la mano, intentando quitarle importancia.

─ Bueno... ─ dijo visiblemente incómoda. Luego levantó la mirada hacía el reloj que había en la pared detrás de mí y sacó su monedero ─. Sakura, se ha hecho un poco tarde y debo irme. Supongo que nos veremos la próxima semana, en clase.

─ Dalo por hecho.

El lunes comenzaban de nuevo las clases en el instituto, dando fin a las vacaciones de Navidad.

─ Buenos, pues hasta entonces ─ levantándome con ella, pagamos en la barra, y salimos juntas del centro comercial.

─ Adiós Hinata.

─ Hasta pronto.

-

-

Dos días después de la cita con Hinata, llamé a Ino y quedé con ella en su casa. Cuando llegué al porche, me sacudí los copos de nieve que se habían quedado enredados en mi pelo y llamé a la puerta mientras frotaba las manos, heladas, a pesar de llevar unos guantes de lana.

─ Sakura, cariño, pasa que te estas congelando ─ la madre de Ino me dio un ligero abrazo, y me guió hacia el salón, ayudándome a quitarme el abrigo. Era realmente abrumadora la diferencia que había entre Ino y su madre. La señora Yamanaka era una mujer tranquila y apacible. En cambio su hija era un torbellino de hiperactividad ─ ¿Cómo está tu madre?

─ Bien, como siempre, intentando meter a mi padre en camino, ya sabe ─ contesté encogiéndome de hombros mientras ella reía suavemente.

─ Bueno, supongo que tienes muchas ganas de hablar con Ino de vuestras cosas, así que no te entretengo más ─ me guiñó un ojo ─ está arriba en su cuarto, si queréis algo estaré en la cocina.

─ Ok, gracias ─ y me dirigí hacia las escaleras mientras la veía desaparecer por un pasillo a mi derecha.

El cuarto de Ino estaba al final del segundo piso. Una habitación de paredes naranjas prácticamente cubierta de posters de cantantes y actores en bañador. Cuando entré, Ino estaba estirada en la cama, leyendo unas revistas mientras escuchaba música con su mp3.

─¿Consumiendo la dosis diaria de chismes y cotilleos cerda? ─ le tiré un cojín que me encontré en el suelo a los pies de la cama, pillándola totalmente desprevenida.

─ Yo, a diferencia de ti, soy una mujer del siglo veintiuno que aprecia la información ─ contestó mientras pasaba otra página y cambiaba de postura en la cama, sentándose al estilo indio mientras dejaba a un lado el mp3.

─ Mmmmm... La postura favorita de Orlando Bloom te podrá salvar de un grave problema en el futuro ─ exclamé sarcásticamente mirando por su hombro para luego estirarme en la cama.

- Quién sabe, puede que si algún día me encuentro con él aprecie que sepa este tipo de detalles.

Tirando la revista sobre la cama, se puso el cojín detrás de la espalda y apoyándose en él me sonrió burlona.

─ Claro, y puede que yo me gane la lotería y me compre medio Japón para pasar mis veranos en él ─ ironicé.

─ Con tal de que no te olvides de comprarme un Ferrari... ─ no pude evitar reír. Ino tenía una muy insana obsesión con los coches deportivos, sobre todo los Ferrari y los Porche ─ y bueno, frontudita, ¿Se pude saber qué haces aquí?

─ Sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí, cerda.

Puso una expresión totalmente inocente mientras se quitaba una pelusa imaginaria de la camisa verde de cuello alto que llevaba puesta. Cogiendo la revista, la enrollé a modo de porra y la amenacé con ella con una mirada de advertencia.

─ Vale, vale, ¡hay que ver como está de violenta la juventud de hoy en día! ─ exclamó mientras negaba teatralmente ─. Bien... ¿por dónde empezar?...

─ ¿Qué tal por el principio? ─ me sacó la lengua ─ y con pelos y señales, no te olvides ─ le advertí de nuevo mientras me arrellanaba contra el colchón y me ponía la revista enrollada a modo de almohada improvisada.

─ Bien,... ¿te acuerdas de cuando fuimos al cine, que luego nos tomamos algo en el Starbucks? ─ asentí ─ pues volví al día siguiente. No creas que fui solo por verle a él ─ se excusó al ver mi sonrisa burlona ─, lo que pasa es que aún no había comprado el regalo de mi madre. El caso es que no pude evitar volver al Starbucks y…

─ Vaya cerda ¡te has sonrojado! Esto es digno de inmortalizar, ¿dónde diablos tienes la cámara que te regalamos por tu cumpleaños? ─ pregunté mientras miraba en rededor buscándola.

Segundos después algo blando se estrelló contra mi cabeza.

─ Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa, de aquí a humorista profesional ─ exclamó mientras me sobaba la zona donde me había golpeado el cojín que volvía a estar tras la espalda de Ino ─ otra interrupción más y no te cuento nada.

─ Vale, vale, mensaje captado, ¡Señor! ─ me llevé una mano a la frente al más puro estilo militar.

─ Como iba diciendo, volví al Starbucks y me atendió de nuevo Sai ─ me tuve que morder la lengua para no interrumpirla de nuevo ─ el caso es que cuando trajo mi pedido me comentó que su turno acababa dentro de una hora y que si quería dar una vuelta con él. Obviamente yo le dije que no.

─ Obviamente ─ repetí mientras imitaba su gesto altivo.

─ Cuanto más difícil se lo pones más interés tienen en ti ─ explicó con suficiencia viendo como intentaba no reírme ─ no me insistió, pero antes de irse intercambiamos números de teléfono.

─ ¿No aceptas su invitación pero si le das tú número? ─ pregunté sorprendida. Ella mi miró como si estuviera viendo algo que no le gustara.

─ Sakura, ¿no has aprendido nada durante estos años? ─ saltó de la cama y fue al centro del cuarto, dónde se paró y me señaló con un dedo ─ ya que no podía volver al Starbucks para que no pensara que estaba interesada en él, tenía que conseguir otra manera de comunicarnos. El teléfono es el método adecuado. Es la táctica número dos.

─ Ajam... ¿puede repetir eso último? ─ me había sentado en su dirección y con la revista abierta sobre mis piernas, hacía como que tomaba apuntes.

Me sacó la lengua y se volvió a subir a la cama, sentándose a mi lado mientras me arrebataba la revista y la tiraba al suelo.

─ ¿Quieres que siga contando o no? ─ asentí ─. Pues como te iba diciendo, por segunda vez, nos dimos los teléfonos. Al día siguiente Sai me llamó. Esta vez sí acepté salir con él y fuimos al cine y luego a cenar por ahí.

─ Vale, captado, pero aún no me has dicho como acabó Sai invitado a la fiesta ─ comenté viendo como se volvía a sonrojar ligeramente.

─ Bueno... suponía que había que ir con pareja ¡¿no esperarías que fuera con el idiota de Kiba?! No me quedó de otra que invitarle a él ─ explicó con un gesto de resignación.

─ Claro...No te quedó de otra, ¿no? ─ repetí mientras me ponía de rodillas sobre la cama- cerda, cerda...que ya son años, a mi no me engañas ─ y me lancé sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas.

─ ¡Fron-frontuda! eso... no ─ intentó explicar mientras lloraba de la risa pataleando sobre la cama ─ es-o...no...es... ¡es no es verdad!

Pero yo no paré de hacerle cosquillas.

-

-

Varios días después, me ajustaba la chaqueta del uniforme mientras esperaba a mi madre dentro del coche. Hacía un frío terrible aquella mañana, y una suave lluvia se deslizaba por los cristales del viejo Ford verde pistacho. Las vacaciones de Navidad se esfumaron con una rapidez increíble, como todas las vacaciones existentes. En todo ese tiempo, intenté encontrarle alguna lógica a todo lo que viví en la fiesta, pero siempre daba contra una dura pared. Sabía, o intuía que algunas cosas escapaban a la lógica, pero aún así, necesitaba respuestas. No me gustaba vivir en la incertidumbre que últimamente me acompañaba a todos lados.

─ ¡Sakura, despierta!

Dando un respingo, volteé la cabeza y sonreí a mi madre a modo de disculpa. No era la primera vez que me encontraba con la mirada perdida pensando en cosas que mejor nunca llegara a saber. Sobre todo por mi seguridad.

─ ¿Lista para el inicio de las clases?

─ Eso creo... ─ respondí mientras nos deslizábamos por las calles aún poco transitadas a esa hora de la mañana.

Quince minutos más tarde, traspasaba las puertas del Instituto mientras veía a algunos estudiantes correr bajo la lluvia. Con paso cansino, atravesé el parking de los profesores y me caminé en dirección a la entrada principal por uno de los caminos de piedra circundado por césped. Cuando llegué a la gran fuente que dominaba el patio central, un estruendoso ruido llegó a mis oídos. Curiosa, giré la cabeza hacia detrás.

El aire escapó de mis pulmones.

Lentamente, giré todo mi cuerpo mientras, sin querer, bajaba la mano con la que sostenía el paraguas. Con el corazón a mil y unas extrañas sensaciones en el estómago observé como una moto negra que conocía muy bien se aparcaba a escasos metros míos. Luego, el motorista se bajó con un ágil movimiento, y alzando las manos, se deshizo de ese casco negro que reveló un rostro terriblemente pálido coronado por dos profundos ojos azabaches.

Mi cuerpo se movió por voluntad propia hacia él.

─ ¿Sasuke?

Se puso el casco bajo el brazo y luego se dio la vuelta, mirándome. Tenía el pelo revuelto y mojado, cayendo algunas gotas sobre su chaqueta de cuero. No pude evitar sentir cierto temor al recordar la expresión de su rostro en fin de año. Más inmediatamente, ese sentimiento fue sustituido por otro más apremiante.

─ ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí!? ─ exclamé mientras casi esperaba horrorizada verlo consumirse ante mis ojos en negras cenizas, mientras miraba a mí alrededor a mis compañeros y al mismo cielo, esperando ver un rayo de sol vengador.

Segundos después me sonrojé mientras me reprendía mentalmente por la tontería que acaba de pensar.

─ ¿Algún problema? ─ contestó a mi pregunta fríamente, su cuerpo en una pose prepotente.

Yo tardé en contestar. Aún no me había acostumbrado a los sentimientos tan intensos que me golpeaban en su presencia, y menos cuando se trataban de esta clase de sentimientos en concreto. ¿Y era normal? No lo sabía. ¡No lo entendía! y Sasuke no me ayudaba en nada. Que siguiera mirándome con esa cara inexpresiva y esa agresividad velada no lograba tranquilizarme precisamente. Parpadeando, respiré hondamente, y alejé de mi mente la imagen de un montón de cenizas llevadas por el viento – últimamente me puede lo melodramático-.

─ Yo...esto...bueno, estamos en un colegio privado, ¡no puede estar aquí si no estas matriculado! ─ contesté sorprendida de mi misma.

─ Hmp.

Pasó por mi lado sin siquiera mirarme, y se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada. Yo me quedé mirando el vacío que había dejado sin poder reaccionar. Estaba muy confusa. Por un lado no entendía el comportamiento de Sasuke. Si bien las pocas veces que había estado a su lado no había sido una persona cordial, amable o cariñosa, no estaba acostumbrada ha tanta frialdad de su parte. Y por otra, estaba mi propia respuesta. La réplica de mi corazón. Me sorprendía y me aterraba con qué facilidad éste respondía ante él. Y no solo era el hecho de que contestara, sino de que lo hacía con tanta seguridad como si ya fuera un camino largamente recorrido. Como si...como si no fuera la primera vez.

─ Maldita sea... ─ exclamé caminando con rápidas zancadas mientras sacudía la cabeza intentando olvidar el hilo de pensamientos que estaba tejiendo. Parecía mentira con qué facilidad me afectaban unas simples palabras...o la ausencia de ellas. Rápidamente, ascendí por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, y girando a la derecha, entré en mi clase.

─ ¡Frontuda! ¡Tengo algo importante que contarte! ─ prácticamente, se abalanzó sobre mi mientras yo agradecía mentalmente tener algo en lo que entretenerme.

─ Todos a sus asientos, por favor.

─ Más tarde me lo cuentas cerda ─ le susurré a Ino mientras contemplaba a nuestro nuevo profesor de Historia.

-

-

Tres horas después, comenzaba nuestro primer almuerzo del año. Tomando una manzana, caminé hacia nuestra mesa, al lado de Ino, pero un codazo suyo en mi costado derecho me hico detenerme de inmediato mientras hacía precarios equilibrios con la bandeja del almuerzo.

─ Cer

─ ¡Sakura! Mira a las doce y cuarto, ahí tienes lo que te tenia que contar ─ me interrumpió con la voz alterada por la emoción. Girando la cabeza en la dirección que me indicó choqué con una cabeza de pelo negro.

Sasuke...

Mordiéndome el labio inferior, contemplé como miraba a través de la gran cristalera el agua caer, mientras daba vueltas a una manzana intacta entre sus manos. Tenía el cuerpo relajadamente apoyado contra el respaldo de la silla, pero yo sabía que era una simple apariencia. Siempre que estaba con Sasuke percibía una muda tensión debajo de toda esa falsa tranquilidad. Mientras lo seguía mirando me percaté de que nadie hacía el amago de sentarse en la mesa que él ocupaba. Parecía que todos, inconsciente o concientemente, lo evitaban.

─ Es la comidilla del colegio. ¡Todo el mundo habla de él! Incluso algunas chicas de segundo curso ya le han pedido salir, pero ¡madre mía! ¿Quién no? está para comérselo ─ gruñó Ino sin quitarle la vista de encima.

─ ¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de Sai, cerda? ─ inquirí molesta por su reacción.

─ Sakura, parece que no aprendes, lo que esta en el escaparate se puede mirar aunque no se vaya a comprar ─ contestó ella con expresión solemne para luego esbozar una de sus típicas sonrisas pícaras mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

─ Lo que tú digas...

Volví a caminar hacia la mesa aún algo molesta, tanto por el comentario de Ino, como por mi reacción ante él. Sentándome al lado de Naruto, empecé a dar vueltas a la comida con el tenedor, repentinamente sin hambre.

─ Me pregunto quien será el tío ese ─ levantando la mirada, me fijé en que Naruto centraba su intención en la esquina contraria, visiblemente intrigado.

─ He escuchado que es un estudiante de intercambio ─ comentó Kiba mientras daba un gran trago a su coca-cola.

─ ¿Creéis que será italiano? ¿O quizás francés? ─ inquirió Ino a nadie en particular con expresión soñadora.

─ Y quizás es menor, pervertida ─ exclamó Kiba tirándole un trozo de pan que Ino esquivó ágilmente para luego fulminarlo con la mirada mientras Naruto se reía abiertamente e Hinata intentaba ocultar una tímida sonrisa.

─ Mira quien fue ha hablar, el que no se despega de su perro ─ contraatacó Ino con una sonrisa burlona incrementando las carcajadas de Naruto.

─ Ino uno Kiba cero ─ Naruto se levantó y cogió una carpeta de Hinata y la elevó imitando a las mujeres que anuncian los round en el boxeo, esta vez, si logrando hacer reír a su novia.

─ ¡¿Me estás llamando zoofilico?!

─ ¿Te hago un esquema? ─ inquirió Ino fingiendo una expresión inocente.

Un poco harta, deje el tenedor sobre el plato, y deslizando la bandeja hacia delante, me recargué en el respaldo, mientras los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

─ Se llama Sasuke Uchiha, vive en la mansión que hay en mi calle. Es el hermano de Itachi Uchiha. Fuimos a su fiesta de fin de año, pero Sasuke no asistió.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

─ Frontuda, ¡estas cosas se dicen antes!, somos amigas ─ exclamó ahora con expresión ofendida.

─ ¿Sas-Sasuke? ─ oí que preguntaba Hinata, y cuando me giré hacia ella me miraba concentrada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si intentara recordar algo. Yo sabía muy bien el qué, pero no estaba dispuesta a ayudarla.

Kiba se levantó de su silla y ahora estaba sentado en frente de mí, mirándome con malicia

─ Vaya, vaya, si que estás informada, ¿Sabes algo más que debas contarnos? Quizás... ¿Tiene una mancha extraña en la espalda? ─ inquirió fingiendo que tomaba notas de todo lo que yo decía ─ ¿Usa ropa interior de mujer? ¿Preferencias raras en lo que tú y yo sabemos? ─ me guiñó un ojo.

─ Para el carro inspector Watson, no es nada de lo que te imaginas. Simplemente somos vecinos, ¿qué esperabas? ─ Ino hizo un mohín de descontento ante mi respuesta, seguramente esperando que supiera hasta el grupo sanguíneo de Sasuke.

Segundos después, sentí como si alguien me estuviera observando. Levantando la cabeza, miré en derredor con disimulo, pero no logré percibir nada. Incluso Sasuke seguía mirando a través de la ventana. Aunque podría jurar haber visto un esbozo de su sonrisa burlona.

─ Después podréis seguir babeando por el idota ese ─ Naruto se había levantado y ayudaba a Hinata, tomándola de una mano ─ ahora toca volver a la sala de torturas ─ terminó para segundos después sonar el timbre que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo.

─ Está bien ─ Kiba se levantó también con gesto aburrido, pero pronto lo cambió por su típica expresión juguetona ─. Sakura, cuando puedas me dices que fecha te viene bien para seguir con la investigación ─ le saqué la lengua y me levanté recogiendo mis cosas ─ en cuanto a ti Ino, dime también que fecha te podría venir mejor para demostrarte qué cosas no se puede hacer con un perro ─ y sonrió socarronamente.

─ Cuando los planetas se alineen y se demuestre que los hombres tienen más de dos neuronas, guapo ─ y se alejó con gesto altivo desapareciendo por la puerta del comedor.

─ Hay que ver qué carácter... ─ no pude evitar reír ante el puchero de Kiba. Luego le hice un gesto con la mano, y caminamos juntos de regreso a las clases. Eso si, antes de salir por la puerta no pude evitar echar un vistazo por encima de hombro hacia su mesa, pero ya estaba vacía.

Me pregunto en qué momento se habrá ido.

Rápidamente, me acomodé al paso de Kiba y lo seguí hasta el segundo piso, dónde nos separamos pues estábamos en diferentes aulas.

-

-

De nuevo, volvimos a clase, dónde nos esperaban otras tres largas horas de presentaciones y desarrollos de las asignaturas del curso. Los minutos se me pasaban con una lenta agonía cada vez que contemplaba el reloj sobre la pizarra de clase. En algún momento dejó de llover aunque el cielo seguía igual de gris y el aire parecía estar cargado de electricidad. Cuando ya pensaba que me iba a quedar sin uñas de tanto mordérmelas, el profesor dio por finalizada la última clase del día. Con un suspiro, me levanté y empecé a recoger mis cosas.

─ Nosotras nos vamos ya, que la madre de Hinata nos viene a recoger ─ me explicó Ino mientras salían ella e Hinata por la puerta de clase.

─ Ok, adiós.

Cansinamente, descendí por las escaleras del segundo piso, y prácticamente me arrastré hasta la salida. Ahora que no tenía a Ino y Kiba discutiendo por tonterías, volví a recordar el encuentro con Sasuke, sintiéndome de nuevo desanimada. Mirando alrededor, me percaté de que mi madre no estaba, luego hoy me tocaría ir en bus a casa.

─ Perfecto...

Cuando ya estaba a unos metros del parking oí unos pasos detrás de mí. Mirando sobre el hombro, percibí unos pantalones negros a juego con una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color. De inmediato, sentí como un hormigueo se extendía por mi piel, erizando los vellos de mi nuca. No dejando que me dominara la situación de nuevo, me giré en redondo dispuesta a obtener, de una vez, una maldita respuesta por parte de Sasuke.

─ Tenemos que hablar.

No se paró. Con el mismo paso ligero, caminó hacia su moto sin si quiera mirarme, pero antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo, se giró hacia mi y se apoyó en el sillín negro. Tragando saliva, me acerqué hasta que un escaso metro nos separaba y contemplé su expresión impasible. Viendo que no tenía intención de comenzar, carraspeé mientras intentaba ordenas mis ideas.

─ Yo... Esto... En cuanto a lo de antes... Me da igual por qué estás en este colegio, no es asunto mío. Realmente, eso no era lo que te quería preguntar esta mañana, es sobre... Sobre el fin de año ─ su boca se había convertido en una rígida línea ─. Verás, después de la fiesta en tu casa...yo, yo no sé qué pensar, no entiendo nada. No sé por qué te comportases así. No sé porque tu cara... Tu cara... ─ intenté expresar la mueca horrible que había visto esa noche pero me era imposible ─ ... Yo la verdad... La verdad es que ¡No entiendo nada!

Ahora, cuando ponía en palabras mis pensamientos, me daba cuenta de la terrible necesidad de respuestas que sentía. Necesitaba saber. Necesitaba comprender por qué me pasaba todo esto.

─ La verdad no nos hará libre a ninguno de los dos.

Podía notar perfectamente la ira contenida detrás de sus pálidos rasgos mientras me miraba intensamente.

─ No sé a que te refieres...

¿Es que no entendía? ¿No era capaz de comprender aunque sea una milésima parte de cómo me sentía? Era terriblemente difícil tener que aparentar una normalidad que en realidad no era tal. Ya me había cansado de ignorar las dudas y los temores. Ya me había cansado de vivir en la oscuridad, entre sombras negras y grises. Entre tímidas y débiles verdades.

─ Mejor.

─ ¡Pero yo necesito saber! ─ exclamé dando un paso hacia delante totalmente confusa. Percibí como cerraba sus puños con fuerza ─ ¡No es justo! Confié en ti esa noche, dejé a mis amigos en tus manos, hice lo que me dijiste, ¡lo menos que puedes hacer es contarme qué diablos está pasando! ¡Me lo debes Sasuke!

Cada vez me sentía más y más desesperada. El cuerpo me temblaba y oía los latidos de mi corazón golpear furiosamente contra mi pecho. ¡Sasuke tenía que entender como me sentía! Él sabía perfectamente por lo que había pasado, es más, casi todo había sido culpa de él. Tenía que comprender que no podía aguantar más con esta angustia, que no podía con tatas intrigas y misterios.

─ Nunca quise que confiaras en mí ─ exclamó con una mueca horrible, sus ojos azabaches entrecerrados ─... ¡Maldita sea! Sólo consigues que se compliquen las cosas.

No sabía como actuar. No sabía qué decir. No sabía qué hacer.

─ Sasuke...

De repente sus ojos ya no eran tan fríos, sino que brillaban con una fiereza increíble. Tenía todos los músculos de su cara contraídos, y los nudillos se le habían vuelto blancos de la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños. Yo sentía miedo. Miedo porque una vez más al lado de Sasuke todo era incertidumbre. Porque nunca sabía qué iba a pasar o cómo iba a reaccionar. Y me frustraba.

─ Para eso ya es tarde... ─ y una vez me oí a mi misma decirlo comprendí que era más cierto de lo que había pensado en un principio. Porque si bien muchas veces sentía miedo o pánico de Sasuke, cuando estaba con él me sentía segura, protegida. No sabría explicarlo, pero era lo que su presencia me inspiraba. Algo nada alentador después de todo.

─ No entiendes la magnitud de lo que estas diciendo... ─ y por un momento creí ver un destello triste en su mirada, pero desapareció igual de rápido siendo sustituido por una expresión fría y desapasionada, carente de vida. Recordé el momento que vivimos en el balcón, cuando después de la primera campanada su cuerpo se quedó rígido como si fuera una estatua de piedra.

Sentí miedo.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ ¡Sakura! ─ dando un respingo, giré sobre mi misma para ver la cabeza de mi madre asomando por la ventanilla del Ford -. ¡Siento llegar tarde, pero había unas colas terribles en la autopista!

─ ¿Mamá? ─ susurré yo aún con la mente en otro lado.

─ ¡¿A qué estas esperando?¡ ¡Vamos! ─ me apremió ella mientras hacía un ademán con la mano.

─ Yo... ─ pero cuando me giré...

-

-

* * *

Hola ;)

No estáis viendo mal, no me fumé nada extraño ni la página subió mal el documento, sí, se acaba ahí el capitulo ¡xD! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo, sinceramente, lo odio, ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo he editado, creo que la única parte que queda virgen (xD!) es el principio, de resto todo ha sido retocado.

Pero bueno, mejor vamos a lo de siempre: hay que ver qué sueños tiene Saku, ya me gustaría a mi (y algo me dice que a muchas de vosotras también os gustaría xD) ¿Quién será esa Shiria? Ni yo misma lo sé ... (¡es broma! mal iría si no lo supiera xD) Por otro lado, ¡¡Hinata no se movió de la pista de baile!! ¿O puede que sí? ¿quién creéis que tiene la razón, Saku o Hina? Además de todo esto, llega un nuevo estudiante al instituto de Sakura, ¡parece que todas le echaron el ojo ya! (yo lo haría owo xD!) la pobre Saku no sabe como reaccionar ante la actitud de Sasuke. Aunque parte de razón tiene, tiene un humor de perros (este chiste hubiera quedado mejor si estuviera hablando de Kiba xDD)

En otro orden de cosas, recién comienza el mes previo a los exámenes de la Universidad, así que estaré muy ocupada, cual esclavo de un faraón Egipcio xD Lo más seguro es que tarde más en actualizar, así que he pensado acelerar un poco las cosas y hacer capítulos más largos, del estilo de este, entre 19 y 20 páginas de Word. Ya me diréis que opináis de esta idea ;)

Y como no hay comentario mío sin paranoia o ida de pinza, aquí viene una (xD!): hace pocos días estuve comentando con Brendy (Akane-xan) la existencia o inexistencia de chicos por FanFictión, no sé que pensáis, pero la verdad es que parece una zona dominada por tías xD ¿Conocéis a alguno? yo puedo decir que tengo la suerte (xD!) de conocer a cuatro chicos, pero aún así me parecen muy pocos. Ya me diréis que creéis (gran paranoia del día xD!)

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW A:**

_Amixeh; Lizeth ; minatostuki ; Harlett ; colette hatake ; ikamari ; Soul-Alone-Uchiha ; Angel Kirei (estoy pensando si poner directamente warri en vez del nick xD) ; .Lolly Tenkawa. ; Gise ; Sweetly.Nekko ; Sakura darkness ; SasteR ; Nere-chan ; Esmeralda (muchísimas gracias por todo lo que me dices, y gracias también por leer y comentar owo) ; Ari.SasuSaku ; Sussy-chan ; cristix ; Antotis ; Akane-xan ; judith uchiha ; Naomychan (gracias por todo lo que me dices en el review wapa, me hace muy feliz) ; x.-kTa-.x ; o0Rin-Chan0o ; Hatake'Fer ; Namine1993 ; HaRuNo-SaMy ; sabaku no lia ; hinglepsaki-suou _; Scarlete ;_ ANGELUZ_ _ ( gracias por el review, me hace muy feliz que te guste mi fic y que lo sigas ) ; GabeMiyar; elieluchiha (gracias por el review, me alegro que te guste mi historia, en serio, no tenia muchas esperanzas con ella xD)_

_Gracias también a los que leyeron y no comentaron, os agradezco que le dediques un poco de vuestro tiempo a leer mi fic. También le doy las gracias a los review anónimos, siento no poder contestáros. ¡Ah! y gracias a todas las que me agregasteis a vuestros msn ;)_

Para todas un Sasuke que entre por vuestra ventana de noche y se metra en vuestra cama para...bien, cada una elige para qué xD! (y como me pidieron en un review) Un Sasori con las mismas "habilidades" xD

_PD:_Recordad el dicho de la abuelita:_"Un Fanfic con review es un fanfic feliz"_

* * *


	6. Neófito

* * *

_El capitulo no está beteado por que tanto mi beta como yo estamos de exámenes así que si veis algún fallito, espero que no me lo toméis mucho en cuenta;)._

_Dedicado a Cris y Kyra_

* * *

**Neófito**

* * *

-

-

_─ Yo... ─ pero cuando me giré..._

Ya estaba montado en la moto con el casco puesto, sin ninguna intención de responder a mi pregunta. Inmediatamente su rugido inundó mis oídos para segundos después, pasar por mi lado a gran velocidad, y desaparecer por las puertas del instituto sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Sasuke...

Confusa, caminé hacia el coche con miles de preguntas taladrando mi mente. Una vez dentro, me dediqué a mirar por la ventanilla mientras respondía con monosílabos a los comentarios que hacía mi madre. Luego, cuando llegamos a casa, corrí escaleras arriba y me encerré en mi cuarto, tirándome sobre la cama de cualquier manera. No quería hablar, no quería pensar. La conversación con Sasuke solo había logrado ponerme más tensa de lo que estaba, impidiendo que lograra reaccionar con normalidad. Presentía que en algún momento iba a romper la precaria estabilidad que había logrado días atrás. Así que deseando con fuerza olvidar lo vivido, cerré los ojos e intenté poner la mente en blanco. Minutos después, el sueño me venció.

-

-

Iba caminando por un sendero recubierto de maleza. La lluvia torrencial que caía había convertido el suelo de tierra en un lodazal, haciendo mis pasos más lentos y dificultosos. A medida que avanzaba, los árboles y matorrales que me rodeaban se hacían más escasos, y la oscuridad era cada vez menos densa, permitiéndome ver una débil luz titilante en la lejanía. Con una terrible angustia que no sabía de dónde me venía, apuré el paso todo lo que podía manteniendo la mirada fija en ese punto de luz, que a cada segundo, se hacía mayor y más brillante. A escasos metros y con las piernas agarrotadas por el esfuerzo, comprobé que la luz salía de una rudimentaria ventana situada al lado de la puerta de una casita de madera.

La situación se desdibujó ante mis ojos.

Ahora me hallaba dentro de una habitación en penumbra. El techo era de paja, y el suelo de tierra apisonada. La madera de las paredes olía a humedad y podredumbre. Caminando con cautela, entré por un arco sin puerta hacia otra habitación. Ahí, en un deshilachado jergón, yacía una mujer a punto de dar a luz. Su abultado vientre brillaba a la luz de la única vela que había en el lugar. Tenía el pelo rojo pegado a su cara y a su frente por el sudor, y sus ojos verdes me miraban con angustia y miedo, casi suplicantes. De repente, la puerta de entrada se abrió con estrépito, golpeando la pared con un ruido sordo. Segundos después se hallaba en la habitación un hombre de rostro sereno y barba blanca. Luego de dejar un maletín tosco en el suelo, se acercó a mí, y me apartó hacia un rincón.

─Señor Uchiha, me temo que el parto va a ser complicado. El nacimiento de los gemelos se ha adelantado más de lo que esperaba. Es muy posible que su mujer corra peligro.

─¡Por favor sálvelos doctor! Yo... no sé qué haría sin ellos, mi mujer... mi mujer está muy ilusionada, por favor... ¡Sálvelos! ¡Se lo ruego! ─me oí decir mientras notaba como mis ojos se humedecían.

─Haré lo que pueda...─me apretó el hombro un momento, intentando reconfortarme.

De repente, la habitación pareció comprimirse, mientras los colores se mezclaban y los sonidos se distorsionaban.

Todo se volvió negro y solo era capaz de oír y notar lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Alguien me llevaba en brazos. Me notaba pequeña, frágil. Su respiración era ronca y agitada, y temblaba levemente. A mi derecha oí un sollozo. Había alguien más. Notaba algo sobre la cara, como una tela, pero era muy rugosa y me hacía daño. Minutos después se detuvo y me separó de su cuerpo, dejándome en el suelo, o eso creía, pues un fuerte olor a tierra inundó mis fosas nasales. Algo fue puesto a mi derecha, pues sentí como me rozaba el costado.

─Mis pobres niños... ─musitó una voz de mujer.

─Cálmate ya. No hubo nada que el doctor pudiera hacer. Nacieron muertos ─le respondió una voz de hombre. Segundos después oí un ruido como de succión. Ha este se le sucedieron muchos, una y otra vez, como si alguien estuviera cavando.

─Pero son tan pequeños... ¿Por qué nos pasó esto Ihan? ¡¿Por qué?! ─gritó mientras mas sollozos escapaban de su boca.

─No lo sé... ─tenía la voz terriblemente ronca.

El ruido paró de repente. De nuevo me tomaron en brazos, pero al instante me volvieron a dejar en el suelo. Aquí el olor a tierra y humedad era mucho más fuerte. Empecé a temblar. Otra vez, algo fue colocado a mi derecha, pero esta vez supe que era. Una parte de mí. Una parte de mí, viva.

Un ruido de succión, luego de deslizamiento. Algo me golpea en la cara. El movimiento se repite una y otra vez. Cada vez hay menos luz. Cada vez hay menos aire. Siento como la sangre ruge endemoniada por mis venas, mis pulmones me arden, pero el peso sobre mí es cada vez más grande. Quiero levantarme, quiero gritar. Hacerles ver que estoy viva, pero sorprendentemente mi boca no deja escapar ningún sonido y mi cuerpo permanece inerte. Como si solo mi mente estuviera viva en ese momento. La angustia se acumula en mi pecho, amenaza con explotar. Tengo ganas de llorar, de correr. Pero cada vez hay menos aire, menos luz...

Menos aire...

Menos...

_-_

_-_

Me senté bruscamente y me llevé las manos al cuello mientras intentaba respirar bocanadas de aire. El corazón me latía salvajemente, y el pelo se me pegaba a la frente perlada de sudor. No dejaba de sentir una angustia sorda, pero no era capaz de recordar lo que había soñado. Solo imágenes fugaces y conversaciones sin sentido. Con las piernas temblorosas, me levanté de la cama y fui al pequeño baño de la habitación, dónde me lavé la cara con agua fría. Mirándome en el espejo, me percaté de que estaba terriblemente pálida, y unas ligeras ojeras había aparecido bordeando mis ojos.

─Genial Sakura... ahora pareces un zombie─ cuando salí del baño, me acerqué a la mesa de noche y encendí la lámpara. El reloj acababa de marcar las diez y media de la noche─ doblemente genial, ahora además de zombie soy una marmota.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, salí de mi cuarto, y bajé al primer piso dónde estaba la cocina. Una vez llené un vaso con leche, volví por el mismo camino y me encerré de nuevo en mi habitación. Con paso cansino, me acerqué a la ventana y contemplé la calle iluminada por la luz anaranjada de las farolas. La manzana dónde estaba mi casa era una de las menos transitadas de la zona, al tratarse de un barrio residencial. Por eso no me extrañaba que a esa hora de la noche estuviera tan muerta. Aburrida, iba a dejar el vaso vacío sobre el escritorio cuando al girarme capté un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Acercándome más al cristal pude comprobar que abajo, en medio de la carreta había una persona. Extraña, entrecerré lo ojos para intentar verlo mejor. Se había girado hacia mí. Estuvo así unos segundos, pero luego empezó a caminar y se paró en la acera, en frente de mi ventana. Nerviosa, me despegué del cristal pensando que con la escasa luz que había en mi cuarto no me podría ver, pero seguí mirando. Llevaba un chubasquero de plástico negro y un sobrero del mismo estilo, quedando su rostro entre las sombras. A juzgar por su tamaño, se trataba de un hombre atlético, de estatura normal.

Lentamente, me volví a acercar a la ventana. Había apoyado las manos en la verja que rodeaba mi casa, y tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia el lado derecho. De nuevo, el pulso se me había acelerado y notaba un nudo en el estómago. ¿Podría ser un ladrón? No me extrañaría que fuera así, pues muchas de las personas que vivían por aquí eran peces gordos, es más, hasta yo me había planteado alguna vez esa opción como un posible trabajo de futuro – cuando se te dan las oportunidades de no matarte estudiando no las debes dejar escapar, es un tren que no pasa dos veces­- , pero rápidamente la descarté. No puedes pensar en algo así conviviendo con un policía en casa. Sin embargo, su forma de comportarse no era normal. Si yo fuera un ladrón, no me pasearía en medio de la calle, ni me pondría a mirar con tanta atención una casa. Entonces... ¿qué quería? o ¿a quién buscaba?

La respuesta me llegó de la manera que menos me esperaba.

Repentinamente, levantó su cara hacía mí ventana y la luz de una farola cercana golpeó su rostro, el cual lanzó destellos en la oscura noche. Dos puntos rojos brillaban fijos en mí, manteniéndome paralizada con un gesto de sorpresa y terror en la cara. Lentamente, casi como si se estuviera deleitando con el momento, saboreando el miedo en el aire, su boca esbozó una sensual sonrisa, curvándose sobre unos afilados dientes. Una densa neblina se fue deslizando por mi mente, mientras sentía mi cuerpo cansado y pesado. La sangre se deslizaba lenta por mis venas, notando más que nunca su existencia, mientras el corazón bombeaba con fuerza, como si estuviera tocando una danza primitiva. Sin previo aviso, el vaso se deslizó de mi mano sudorosa y calló, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos al estrellarse contra el suelo. Dando un respingo, miré a mis pies, rodeados de trozos de cristal blanco a rallas azules. Cuando volví a levantar la mirada, la calle estaba vacía.

Miré a ambos lados de la carretera, pero no percibí ningún movimiento. Luego, con nerviosismo, cerré de un manotazo las cortinas y me quedé quieta un momento, mirando al frente mientras me mordía el labio, alterada. No podía ser. Seguramente me lo había imaginado, pero... ese hombre tenía los mismos ojos que Sasuke... los mismos que su hermano. Eso significaba que... significaba que él también era... ¡No, imposible! Tuvo que haber sido otra cosa. Quizás por culpa de la farola,... o que yo no vi bien...

­─ Sí, tiene que ser eso, solo una maldita confusión.

Un poco más tranquila, me agaché para recoger los cristales.

­ ─Relájate Sakura me ─dije a mi misma viendo como me temblaban aún las manos, a pesar de haber pasado ya el momento. Cuando terminé de recogerlos, los metí en una bolsa de plástico, tirándolos en la papelera que había debajo de mi escritorio.

Con un bostezo, cogí mi bata y fui al baño, dónde abrí el agua caliente de la ducha. Media hora después, y mucho más relajada, saqué el uniforme del colegio que estaba colgado en el armario y lo dejé sobre la silla. Luego me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama. Cerrando los ojos, intenté pensar en otra cosa, y aunque pronto el sueño me empezó a vencer no me pude quitar esa sensación tan angustiante de ser observada.

-

-

Los siguientes días de la semana fueron una monotonía absoluta. Todas las mañanas, veía la moto de Sasuke aparcada al entrar en el instituto, pero sólo a la hora de comer lo veía a él, sentado en la misma mesa de siempre. A pesar de esto, no volvimos a cruzar palabra alguna, por lo que cada día estaba más ansiosa. Los sueños no se volvieron a repetir y la incógnita de la fiesta de fin de año, cada vez parecía más lejana.

Dejando estos pensamientos a un lado, me despedí de mi madre y bajé del coche. Entrando por las puertas del instituto, me preparé para afrontar dos horas seguidas de matemáticas. Sólo me quedaba el consuelo de que era viernes. Pero antes de entrar al edificio central no pude evitar echar un vistazo sobre mi hombro hacia el parking. Una vez más llegaba tarde, su moto ya estaba ahí.

Suspirando, entré al edificio y comencé a ascender por las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

─ ¡Madre mía, Sakura! ¿Se te ha muerto alguien? ─ me inquirió Ino de sopetón nada más cruzar las puertas de clase.

─ Eh...No, que yo sepa no ─ me acerqué a mi mesa, dónde ella estaba apoyada, y tiré los libros de cualquier manera.

─ Pues tienes una cara de velorio increíble.

─ Tocan dos horas seguidas de matemáticas ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me pusiera a cantar y baliar sobre las mesas? ─ Ino se bajó de mi mesa y se sentó en la suya, al lado mío.

─ Bueno, pues ya que lo mencionas, no te vendría mal un poco de ejercicio. Quizás no sería mala idea eso de ponerte a bailar ­─ y me sonrió con malicia.

─ Hagamos un trato. Cuando tú te hagas ese trasplante de cerebro que tanto necesitas yo me apuntaré a un gimnasio ─ y esta vez fui yo la que sonrió.

─ ¡Serás…

─ A sus asientos por favor ─ la interrumpió la torturadora más experta del colegio, es decir, la maestra de matemáticas, mientras entraba por la puerta y se dirigía al frente de la clase.

─ Esta me la pagas, frontuda ─ me susurró por lo bajo mientras hacía que leía el libro, pero me miraba a mi de reojo. Yo le saqué la lengua. Dos asientos atrás oí como Hinata reía suavemente.

-

-

La siguiente clase, era la optativa de psicología. Este era el primer año que el instituto impartía esa asignatura, por lo que muchos alumnos la habían escogido. Yo entre otros. Despidiéndome de Ino y Hinata, bajé corriendo las escaleras del segundo piso y salí del edificio central. Caminando por uno de los senderos de piedra – pues raramente había dejado de llover, aunque el cielo seguía igual de gris- me dirigí al ala oeste del instituto, dónde de aquí en adelante se iba a impartir la optativa. Una vez entré al edificio, caminé por un pasillo de baldosas blancas y paredes forradas con paneles de madera. Mi clase se hallaba al final del todo. Cuando traspasé la puerta, me percaté que había muchos estudiantes del otro grupo de bachillerato.

─ ¡Sakura! ─ siguiendo la dirección del sonido vi a Kiba agitando los brazos al fondo de la clase.

─ No sabía que te gustaba la psicología ─ comenté cuando llegué a su altura saludando con una sonrisa a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado. Una compañera de clase, de largo pelo negro y ojos azules. Si no me equivoco se llamaba Sora.

─ Y no me gusta. Sólo vine porque pensé que así podría descubrir como diablos piensan las tías ─ y puso cara de frustrado, haciéndome reír ─. ¿Y tú?

─ Bueno, a mí, a diferencia de ti, sí me interesa. Me produce curiosidad saber cómo y por qué actúa la gente.

─ Tsk, y yo que pensaba que viniste porque mi sexappel era tan fuerte que no podías soportar un día entero sin estar a mi lado ─ musitó negando con la cabeza.

Yo le puse una mano en el hombro, y fingiendo una expresión seria, fruncí el ceño.

─Kiba... ¿Cuánto hace que no te tomas la medicación? ─ me miró con cara de ofendido.

─ ¡Eh! que solo hace un mes, y ya ves, estoy como una rosa ─ iba a responderle cuando la profesora entró a la clase. Era una mujer alta, de pelo negro, ligeramente ondulado, y ojos del mismo color. Caminó hacia el frente, sonriéndonos por el camino mientras nos pedía que tomáramos asiento. A nadie le gustaba sentarse cerca del profesor, pues algunos tenían la manía de fijar a uno como su blanco durante todo el curso, disparándole preguntas a cada dos por tres. Y yo no iba a ser menos, pero lamentablemente tuve que ir a sentarme en una de las mesas en primera fila, pues las de atrás estaban todas ocupadas.

─ Buenos días a todos, me da mucho gusto ver que habéis escogido la asignatura de psicología. Intentaré que a mitad de curso no os arrepintáis de dicha elección ─ empezó, pero se calló mientras miraba por encima de mi cabeza, hacia la puerta ─ pasa, pasa, pero procura llegar temprano la próxima vez. No me gusta repetir innecesariamente las cosas.

─ Hmp.

Un escalofrío surcó mi columna.

─ Puedes sentarte aquí, a lado de ella. ¿Cómo te llamas? ─ Y con un respingo me di cuenta de que se dirigía a mí. Nerviosa, la miré mientras sentía como mis mejillas se tornaban rojas, a juego con la corbata del uniforme.

─ Haruno S-Sakura.

─ Bien, siéntate al lado de Sakura ─ me sonrió. Luego levantó la vista ─ por cierto, ¿tú nombre es...?

─ Uchiha Sasuke.

Segundos después, se sentaba en la silla que había a mi lado. Inmediatamente, su fragancia inundó mis fosas nasales, mareándome ligeramente. Sentía toda la piel erizada, y era sorprendente como todos mis sentidos se habían puesto alerta, pendientes a cada uno de los movimientos o gestos de Sasuke. Inclinándome ligeramente hacia delante, apoyé los codos en la mesa, y lo miré de reojo. Estaba apoyado también en la mesa con los codos y su cabeza descansaba sobre las manos unidas. El flequillo le caía por la frente y los lados de la cara ocultando ligeramente su expresión. Una vez más pude notar esa muda tensión que siempre lo acompañaba, y de nuevo, me pregunté a qué se debía. Descendiendo con la mirada, me fijé que a pesar de llevar el uniforme del Instituto, su chaqueta de cuero estaba colgando del respaldo de la silla, y de uno de sus bolsillos, salía un extremo de lo que parecía una corbata enrollada de cualquier manera. Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí suavemente.

Me miró. En lo que duró el contacto visual, antes de que desviara la vista hacia la maestra de nuevo, pude percibir ira en sus ojos. Como si odiara estar sentado conmigo. Como si me odiara a mí. No pude evitar sentirme mal. Apretando los puños, me obligué a serenarme parpadeando para borrar la humedad que se había instalado en mis ojos. No quería que nadie me viera así, y menos él. Lo menos que me apetecía era que supiera de qué manera era capaz de afectarme. Sería demasiado patético. Así, el resto de la hora intenté ignorarlo, aunque bien sabía dios que me estaba costando lo mío, pues más que una clase, parecía un infierno personalizado para mí.

Cuando acabó la clase, Sasuke salió disparado hacia la salida y se alejó rápidamente por el pasillo. Con un suspiro, comencé a recoger las cosas y cuando terminé, me acerqué a Kiba, que me esperaba en la salida, apoyado en el muro en frente de la puerta.

─ ¿Te pasa algo con ese? ─ inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

─ ¿Con quién? ─ me hice la despistada aunque sabía muy bien a quién se refería y comencé a andar esquivando a varias personas que se habían parado a hablar en mitad del pasillo.

─ Con el fantasma ese de la chaqueta de cuero.

No pudo ocultar el disgusto en su voz.

─ ¿Por qué me iba a pasar algo con él?

Seguí adelante, mientras inconscientemente apuraba el paso, girando en un recodo del ancho pasillo, en dirección a la salida.

─ Responde ─ me apremió.

─ No ─ exclamé sorprendida por la actitud de Kiba, pero sin ganas de discutir el asunto. Él me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hacia a una clase vacían a mi derecha, cerrando la puerta tras de él con su mano libre. Su expresión se había vuelto sería.

─ ¿Estás segura?

─ ¿Te lo digo en chino o en alemán? ─ Lo miré con una ceja levantada.

Los grandes ventanales de la clase estaban cerrados por lo que mi voz retumbó por el espacio vacío. Me fijé en las mesas distribuidas en forma de "u" y en la cantidad de mapas que colgaban de las paredes, pero de nuevo presté atención a Kiba al oír un bufido de disgusto.

─ Sakura, si pasa algo, ya sabes que yo podría…

Lo interrumpí.

─ Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, no te montes una película ─ no comprendía ha qué venía todo aquello. Él nunca se había comportado conmigo así. Tan protector, tan... posesivo. Su agarre se hizo más fuerte mientras se acercaba más a mí, invadiendo mi espacio personal.

─ En serio Sakura. Ese tío no me gusta nada ─ gruñó con su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía ─ Además a mi me pareció que el idota ese te miraba mal. Tú parecías muy nerviosa y...

─ ¡Vale ya Kiba! Te digo que no pasa absolutamente nada ─ me solté bruscamente de su agarre, retrocediendo unos pasos repentinamente nerviosa hasta que el borde de una mesa me rozo las piernas desnudas ─ joder... ─ susurré.

Lo miré violenta, con un ligero temblor. Él apartó la vista.

─ Oye, yo no... ─ intentó hablar, pero se calló abruptamente. Estaba ligeramente sonrojado y se movía inquieto sin poder mirarme por mucho tiempo a los ojos.

─ Kiba ─ lo llamé forzando una sonrisa en un intento de aliviar la tensa situación ─ mejor vamos a la cafetería, que la falta de comida ya te está haciendo decir gilipolleces ─ bromeé sin poder ocultar el ligero temblor que se había adueñado de mi voz.

─ Sí, mejor ─ musitó visiblemente aliviado, dando por zanjada la conversación. Rápidamente, me dio la espalda, y abrió la puerta con manos torpes, saliendo ambos al pasillo que ahora se encontraba totalmente vacío.

Empezamos a andar de nuevo. Sin embargo, yo no podía evitar sentirme mal. Por un lado estaba confusa por la reacción tan exagerada de Kiba. Si hubiera estado Ino en mi lugar, lo hubiera entendido. Ellos salieron tiempo atrás y es normal que sean más protectores el uno con el otro, pero ¿A qué diablos vino eso? Se comportó como un novio posesivo... y nada más alejado de la verdad. Si bien Kiba y yo éramos buenos amigos, nunca habíamos tenido una relación muy estrecha, como por ejemplo la que tenía con Naruto. Entonces no tenía sentido que se hubiera molestado tanto por la forma de actuar de Sasuke. Y ahí estaba mi otro problema. Me había puesto totalmente a la defensiva cuando lo atacó verbalmente. Estaba empezando a cansarme de las exageradas reacciones que tenía cada vez que me ocurría algo involucrado con él. No quería que por ello, se viera dañada la amistad que tenía con los cuatro. Nunca me lo perdonaría.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, ésta ya se hallaba llena de estudiantes, y una gran cola se había formado para buscar la comida. Mirando por encima del mar de cabezas, me percaté de que los demás ya estaban en nuestra mesa, así que me apuré a ponerme en la cola, detrás de Kiba. Varios minutos después, y con las bandejas llenas de comida, caminamos con cuidado de no tropezar y nos sentamos, uno en frente del otro, en los asientos que quedaban libres al lado de la cristalera.

─ ¿Se puede saber dónde os habíais metido? ─ inquirió Ino con el ceño fruncido mientras nos miraba a Kiba y a mí alternativamente.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ligeramente.

─ Vaya Ino, ¡aún te preocupas por mí! No sabía que me seguías amando ─ exclamó Kiba salvándonos del apuro mientras se abalanzaba sobre Ino intentando darle un beso en los labios.

─ Sigue soñando chucho ─ gruñó amenazándole con el tenedor.

─ ¡Eh! Eso es trampa, ¡estás armada! ─ Y se giró cogiendo su tenedor ─ ¡En guardia! ─ exclamó entusiasmado mientras hacía el amago de levantarse y retar a Ino a un duelo, pero esta lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, y tiró de él hacia abajo, mientras miraba abochornada por si alguien los había estado mirando.

─ ¡Estás loco! ─ le reprendió mientras le arrancaba prácticamente el tenedor de la mano.

─ Ino, ¿cuándo persistes a tu niña interior?

La miraba fingiendo una expresión de tristeza y desilusión, mientras meneaba la cabeza negativamente.

─ Tú la terminasteis de traumar.

Llevándome una mano al costado derecho por la risa, terminamos de comer mientras la cafetería cada vez se quedaba más vacía. Luego recogimos las bandejas, y a sugerencia de Naruto, salimos al patio central, aprovechando el tímido rallo de sol que había logrado hacerse paso entre el plomizo cielo. Mientras buscábamos un lugar dónde sentarnos en el césped, me percaté de que mucha gente había pensado lo mismo, y aquí y allá, había grupos hablando sentados bajo algunos árboles, escuchando música estirados al sol, o sentados en los bancos de madera cerca de la gran fuente. Al final nos decidimos por una zona a la sombra de una gran palmera, cerca del edifico oeste.

─ ¡Ah! Me encanta el sol ─ suspiró Naruto mientras se estiraba en el césped dónde no llegaba la sombra que proyectaba la palmera.

─ No hace falta que lo jures ─ comenté divertida al verle tan feliz, como si fuera un niño con un juguete nuevo.

─ ¿Cuánto queda para volver a entrar? ─ inquirió Hinata mientras se sentaba a mi lado, apoyada en el tronco y sacaba un libro de su mochila, comenzando a leerlo con gran concentración. Aunque la verdad, más que un libro, parecía un ladrillo de lo grande que era.

─ Media hora aún, ¡la noche es joven! – gritó Kiba trinándose sobre la hierva al lado de Naruto.

─ ¡Es de día idota!

Ino le tiró uno de sus cuadernos, que le golpeó en la barriga, haciendo que se encogiera ligeramente. Hinata y yo reímos mientras veíamos como Kiba se sobaba la zona del golpe con un mohín en los labios.

─ Hay que ver Ino como estás de violenta desde que no te dio lo tuyo.

Ino no se hizo de esperar. Rápidamente se levantó de mi lado y se abalanzó sobre Kiba con un gruñido de rabia. Pero éste, previendo su respuesta, se incorporó también, y empezó a correr con Ino pisándole los talones.

─ ¡Deja que te pille! ¡Te voy a dejar sin descendencia!

Oímos que gritó mientras nosotros nos reíamos sin control, persiguiéndolos con la mirada a lo largo del patio. Aún tenía una sonrisa bailando en los labios, cuando ambos desaparecieron por un lateral del edificio, saliendo por ahí segundos después una figura enfundada en un chubasquero negro.

El corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho.

Con los ojos desorbitados, contemplé como se detenía al lado de la esquina del edificio, y me miraba fijamente con las manos detrás de la espalda. Una suave brisa mecía los bajos del chubasquero, enrollándose en sus largas piernas. El sobrero proyectaba una ligera sombra sobre sus rasgos marmóreos, pero no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío al recordar que se ocultaba debajo de éste. Echando una nerviosa mirada a Naruto e Hinata, comprobé que no se habían dado cuenta de nada, y seguían hablando en susurros mucho más juntos que al llegar. Notando la boca seca de repente, dirigí de nuevo la mirada hacia el lateral del edificio, pero había desaparecido. Sin embargo, la sensación de que alguien me estaba observando me golpeo de nuevo con fuerza y sentí como el calor abandonaba mi cuerpo y un sudor frío perlaba mi piel, erizándola y enviando escalofríos por mi columna.

Con el corazón a mil por hora, lo busqué con la mirada por todo el patio, esperando verlo acechando detrás de algún matorral mientras me miraba con esa macabra sonrisa dibujada en sus pálidos labios, pero fue totalmente en vano.

─ Esto... chicos, ahora vengo, voy al baño ─ dije y me levanté empezando a caminar sin esperar su respuesta. Cuando llegué a la fuente central, me desvié hacia la derecha, y comencé a caminar dando un rodeo para que Naruto y Hinata no me vieran, hacia el lateral del edificio.

Sabía muy bien que debía estar realmente loca para hacer algo así. Pues sentía como el miedo se enroscaba en mi interior como una serpiente impidiéndome respirar con normalidad, pero a pesar de todo, algo me impulsaba a ir en su busca.

─ Muy loca o muy desesperada... ─ susurré al llegar a la esquina del edificio.

Inhalando hondamente, me despegué del muro a mi espalda, y giré hacia la derecha, adentrándome por el camino de asfalto que llevaba a la parte trasera del edificio oeste. Aquí, el césped era mucho más alto, y varios árboles estaban plantados a lo largo del camino, junto a las rejas que delimitaban con el exterior. Rozando con la yema de los dedos el muro de piedra a mi derecha, avancé con cuidado de no hacer ruido, mientras miraba nerviosa a mí alrededor. Cada vez respiraba más rápido y los nervios me carcomían por dentro. Pronto noté el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, de lo fuerte que me había mordido el labio inferior.

Me detuve bruscamente.

En frente de mí, y a unos diez metros de distancia había una persona enfundada en un chubasquero negro de plástico, a juego con un sombrero del mismo color. Dio un paso hacia mí y en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración. Disparado mi corazón ya, a una alocada carrera, pronto le siguieron mis pulmones, subiendo y bajando mi pecho de manera agitada. Sentía como el aire que me rodeaba no era suficiente, y el sol que golpeaba ahora contra mi nuca me asfixiaba. Con las manos sudorosas, y la angustia y el terror retorciéndose en mi cuerpo contemplé como daba un paso más, levantando su sombrero ligeramente con una mano para revelar dos ojos rojos, de profundas y negras ojeras. Su pálida piel refulgía ahora con más intensidad, pudiéndose notar las venas palpitantes debajo de ellas.

Nuevamente, una densa neblina se expandió por mi mente, abotargando mis sentidos. A cada segundo, notaba el cuerpo más pesado y débil. Me costaba ver su cara, que ahora me sonreía ansiosa, con la victoria dibujada en sus ojos. Sin querer, mis párpados se cerraron. Un gruñido grave, como de animal inundó mis oídos vibrando todo mi cuerpo. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, logré abrir los ojos de nuevo, pero sintiendo como el terror me golpeaba con fuerza contemplé un espacio vacio en frente de mí.

De repente una mano fría se cerró sobre mi hombro, tirando de mi cuerpo con fuerza hacia atrás mientras clavaba sus dedos en mi débil piel. Sentí cómo la sangre se congeló en mis venas. Instantes después, la adrenalina se disparó por mi cuerpo y empecé a forcejear para soltarme de su agarre.

─ ¡SOCO- intenté gritar cuando al fin encontré mi voz, pero otra mano me tapó la boca mientras me pegaba a su duro cuerpo con violencia arrastrándome detrás de un gran árbol, dónde nadie nos pudiera ver. Asustada, me debatí con más empeño, pataleando y dando puñetazos al aire, pero me empujó de cara al tronco del árbol mientras deslizaba sus manos por encima de mi pecho, apretando mis dos brazos a los costados.

─ Deberías pensar el cambiarte tu apellido por el de "molesta" ─ gruñó una voz en mi oído enviando una fría bocanada de aire contra la caliente piel de mi cuello.

─ ¿Sa-Sasuke? ─ susurré sorprendida sintiendo como el alivio inundaba mi cuerpo, pero cuando me soltó y me giré hacia él, la expresión de su rostro me hizo ponerme en alerta de nuevo.

─ ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios pretendías hacer, Sakura!?

Prácticamente vibraba de la furia contenida y sus ojos parecían lanzar chispas mientras me miraba con su boca contraída en un rictus de disgusto.

─ Yo... ¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones! ─ grité aún con la adrenalina del momento circulando por mi cuerpo mientras lo miraba también con furia.

─ No tienes ni puta idea de lo que ha estado a punto de pasar.

Pude comprobar como se intentaba controlar, cerrando sus puños con fuerza, mientras echaba furtivas miradas de vez en cuándo sobre mi hombro. Yo levanté el mentón desafiándolo mientras me adelantaba un paso en su dirección.

─ ¡Oh! y déjame adivinar, una vez más no me piensas contar nada ¿verdad? ─ inquirí con sarcasmo, cruzándome de brazos.

Su boca se curvó con disgusto. Yo desvié la vista, pero toda la valentía me abandonó con una pasmosa velocidad cuando entreví algo negro desapareciendo detrás de un árbol, a varios metros detrás de nosotros.

─ Está aquí... ─ susurré con el pánico cerrando mi garganta mientras inconscientemente me acercaba hacia Sasuke.

─ Hmp.

Agarrándome de nuevo del brazo, empezó a caminar hacia el patio central, arrastrándome con él. Yo intenté acomodar mi paso a sus rápidas zancadas, y miré aún con el corazón latiéndome frenético, su ceño fruncido.

─ Sasuke... ─ lo llamé. Me miró de reojo, haciendo ver que me escuchaba ─ no...No es la primera vez que lo veo ─ su paso disminuyó de repente, clavando sus ojos en mí ─ La-la otra noche estuvo en frente de mi casa durante varios minutos, mirando hacia mi ventana ─ terminé atropelladamente.

Devolvió su vista al frente, pero lo pude oír murmurando para si mismo:

─ Con que ya has movido ficha, Itachi...

─ ¿¡Qué!?

No me hizo el más mínimo caso, aumentando el paso de nuevo. Yo lo seguí dócilmente hasta que comprendí que tenía intenciones de salir del Instituto. Soltándome de su agarre, me paré en seco y lo miré con el seño fruncido. Él se giró al instante e hizo el amago de volverme a agarrar, pero yo estiré mi brazo hacia detrás.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?

─ No hay tiempo para esto, debemos irnos…

Lo interrumpí.

─ No me pienso mover de aquí ─ sentencié, cruzándome de brazos.

El cielo se había vuelto a cubrir de nubes grises, bajando la temperatura que el tímido rayo de sol de minutos antes había logrado estabilizar. Una fría brisa, formaba remolinos con las hojas desprendidas de los árboles, plantados aquí y allá, a lo largo del patio central. Muchas personas ya habían entrado al edificio, y solo unos pocos seguían sentados en el césped.

─ Escúchame Sakura...

─ ¡No!, escúchame tú a mí ─ exclamé sorprendida por la rabia que me había inundado de repente ─ te apareces en mi vida, dándole la vuelta a todo lo que conozco. De repente empiezan a pasar cosas sin sentido y tú no eres capaz de explicarme nada, de decirme nada. Luego llegas también a mi instituto, con tu expresión fría, sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra mientras me miras como si me odiaras...Y ahora pretendes que te haga caso, ¡¿que a pesar de todo, te siga como si nada?! ─ grité sin importarme quién pudiera estarme escuchando ─ pues estás equivocado, Sasuke, yo, por ahí, sí que no paso.

Me estuvo observando durante todo mi discurso en silencio. Con expresión seria, pero distante. Luego, cuando acabé, miró hacia otro lado, con la vista perdida, abriendo y cerrando las manos.

─ No puedo decirte nada, no aquí ─ me miró, como dándo a entender que no estábamos en el lugar más adecuado ─. Sólo... dame algo de tiempo.

Me lo pensé durante un momento. Realmente, parecía sincero y la dureza con la que cerraba la mandíbula me daba a entender que en realidad no habría querido decírmelo. Además, no tenía otra garantía que la de su palabra, y nuevamente, esa sensación de ser observaba me erizaba los vellos de la nuca. Suspirando, relajé un poco la postura, pero no me moví del lugar.

─ Está bien... ─ concedí ─ ahora dame una buena razón por la que deba saltarme medio día de clases y fugarme del instituto.

─La persona con la que te encontrases minutos antes... es necesario desviarlo de tu rastro ─ me miró como calibrándome. Intentando ver si sería necesario dar más información ─. Debo sacarte de aquí... luego yo me encargaré de lo demás.

─ ¿Por qué es tan importante alejarlo de mi ras-rastro? ─ inquirí y no pude evitar mirar alrededor mientras un escalofrío ascendía por mi columna.

─ Es peligroso.

─ Bi-bien... yo tengo que avisar a mis amigos de-de que me tengo que ir ─ comenté terriblemente nerviosa de pronto, cuando la realidad de la situación me golpeó con fuerza, y la rabia me abandonó del todo dejándome algo aturdida.

─ Tienes cinco minutos. Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

─ ¿No vienes conmigo? ─ miré con aprensión a mí alrededor de nuevo.

─ Mientras esté aquí no se atreverá a tocarte ─ y por un momento creí ver un atisbo fugaz de su sonrisa burlona.

Sin perder más tiempo, corrí de vuelta por al sendero de piedra hasta el edificio oeste. A cada paso, miraba por encima de mi hombro esperando ver una sombra negra abalanzarse sobre mí. Cuando llegué a la zona de césped dónde seguían estirados Naruto y Hinata, sentía las piernas acalambradas y una fuerte puntada me palpitaba en el costado izquierdo. Rápidamente, y con palabras breves, les expliqué que de repente me había encontrado mal, y que había llamado a mi madre para que me viniera a buscar. Hinata me prometió recoger mis cosas y llevármelas a mi casa. Con un gracias de despedida, caminé unos metros desandando el camino y cuando estuve segura de que no me podían ver, eché a correr hacia la entrada, dónde me esperaba Sasuke.

─ Vamos ─ ordenó y salió por las puertas del Instituto.

─Pensé que íbamos a ir en moto ─ comenté mientras me acomodaba de nuevo a sus rápidas zancadas.

─ El metro es más efectivo.

De nuevo, volvió a apurar el paso, y prácticamente corrimos por la acera que bordeaba el Instituto. Luego pasamos por un paso de cebra, y dos calles más abajo encontramos la boca del metro. De dos en dos, fuimos bajando los escalones y sin perder tiempo, sacamos dos tickets. A continuación, volvimos a correr por los pasillos hasta que Sasuke se detuvo en un andén. Sin hablar, esperamos a que llegara el metro junto a otras personas, mientras como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo, cada uno miraba a un lado del andén.

Tres minutos después y anunciado por un leve pitido, las puertas del metro se habrían ante nosotros. Una vez se salieron los que esperaban tras éstas, entramos y nos pegamos a las otras puertas laterales de cristal, haciendo espacio. Cuando se puso de nuevo en movimiento, miré sobre las cabezas de las personas hacia el andén. Esta ahí parado, mirándonos fijamente. Ya no llevaba puesto el sombrero negro, dejando a la vista unos rasgos jóvenes que hubieran sido muy bellos, si no estuvieran contraídos en una mueca feroz. La suave iluminación del techo, bañaba su piel pálida y destacaba el negro de sus ojeras y el rojo sangre de sus iris.

─ ¿Nos podrá seguir?

─ No, pero de todas maneras daremos un rodeo ─ asintiendo levemente, me giré hacia el cristal de la puerta cuando lo perdimos de vista, contemplando la oscuridad del túnel por el que circulábamos. Sasuke estaba a mi lado derecho, apoyando la espalda y un pie en la puerta, mientras miraba al frente.

Cuando ya habíamos pasado tres paradas, una gran cantidad de gente entró al metro, y Sasuke se situó detrás de mí mientras yo me pegaba más al cristal, intentado lograr algo de espacio. Pero fue en vano. A izquierda y derecha, espaldas trajeadas, otras con maletas, y algunas con bolsos, me rodeaban impidiendo que pudiera moverme con relativa libertad. El cuerpo de Sasuke, se había pegado más a mi espalda, y ahora notaba como la tela de sus pantalones me rozaba las piernas desnudas, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo.

Pegué la frente en el frío cristal, buscando algo de alivio. La atmósfera se había vuelto de repente tremendamente sofocante y sentía como la camisa blanca se me pegaba a la espalda. Buscando algo de equilibro, apoyé también las manos en el cristal, y como pude, abrí las piernas tropezando con un maletín por el camino.

Cuando llegamos a la siguiente parada fue mucho peor.

Esta vez, acabé prácticamente estrellada contra la puerta de cristal, mientras el cuerpo de Sasuke se amoldaba a mi espalda y una de sus piernas se introducía entre las mías. Un escalofrío surcó mi columna, y me mordí el labio para evitar el suspiro que estuvo a punto de escapar por ellos. De repente, sentí un leve cosquilleo en el cuello. Mirando de reojo, choqué contra el mentón y los labios fuertemente contraídos de Sasuke. Segundos después, fui consciente de de cómo su respiración fría bañaba la piel caliente que mi camisa dejaba al descubierto.

Piensa en algo anti-erótico, piensa en algo anti-erótico, me dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentando imaginarme a un tío vestido de mujer con un traje rojo talla extra pequeña, sin depilar, mientras intentaba regular mi respiración. Pero segundos después, mi maniobra de distracción se fue al traste cuando el metro en una curva dio una leve sacudida. El cuerpo de Sasuke chocó contra el mío, enviando ondas de calor por toda mi piel. Esta vez sí que no pude evitar que un ligero suspiro escapara de mis labios. Las manos de Sasuke aparecieron a ambos lados de mi cabeza, apoyadas en el cristal con los puños fuertemente cerrados. Noté como se encorvó ligeramente, seguramente para poder conseguir algo de espacio entre su cuerpo y él mío, pero ahora su nariz prácticamente rozaba la piel de mi cuello, y no era capaz de respirar bien cada vez que sentía como me acariciaba con su frío aliento.

Mierda, Mierda, Mierda. Desesperada, bajé la mirada al suelo, pero al ver una de sus piernas entre las mías, el calor se volvió más acuciante. El trayecto hasta el siguiente andén no parecía terminar, y yo me notaba cada vez más ansiosa. Pero… ¿ansiosa de qué? me pregunté mentalmente mientras endurecía la mandíbula al notar como el flequillo de Sasuke me acariciaba la mejilla. Sabía o intuía, que si seguía por mucho tiempo así, necesitaría una ducha de agua muy fría. Eso, o que Sasuke me ayudara con mi problemita.

─ No sigas por ahí... ─ me reprendí en voz baja, volviendo a intentar imaginarme al tío de antes pero esta vez con un delantal de flores rosas.

En el siguiente giro del metro, la mano derecha de Sasuke se deslizó hacia abajo por el cristal, rozando por el trayecto mi pecho sin querer, hasta que se paró a la altura de mi cintura. Su cabeza se inclinó totalmente hacia mi cuello y sentí como inhaló lentamente, juntándose contra mi espalda de nuevo. Nerviosa, me intenté pegar más al cristal, pero ya no había más espacio.

─ Sasuke... ─ lo llamé confundida y dudosa.

Mi voz pareció hacerlo reaccionar, porque inmediatamente despegó las manos del cristal, y se incorporó del todo, mientras intentaba poner una distancia que no había entre nosotros. Más intrigada por su extraña manera de actuar que otra cosa, me intenté girar para mirarlo a la cara, pero la gente se empezó a mover a mi alrededor. El metro ya había llegado al andén. Esta vez se bajó muchas más personas de las que se subieron. Pudiendo moverme por fin, giré sobre mi misma esperando ver a Sasuke tras de mí, pero este se encontraba a varios metros, apoyado contra un tuvo de hierro mientras mantenía la mirada clavada al fondo del vagón. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, y su ceño estaba levemente crispado.

Mirando ya también hacia otro lado, intenté serenarme de nuevo, pero me era totalmente imposible. A pesar de la distancia que nos separa, aún sentía todo mi cuerpo acalorado, y una rara tensión se respiraba en el ambiente. Poco a poco, fuimos dejando andenes atrás, pero ninguna vez se volvió a llenar el metro de tanta gente. Cuando ya habíamos pasado la novena parada, Sasuke me hizo un ademán con la mano, llamando mi atención, para luego girarse hacia las puertas. Yo lo seguí segundos después, y cuando sentimos que nos parábamos, Sasuke abrió las puertas y salimos, casi a la carrera, al piso gris del andén.

Sin perder tiempo, caminamos hacia la salida, mientras yo sentía como el aire frío lograba despejarme por fin, enfriando mi piel, y por qué no decirlo, mis ideas – y qué ideas­ - . Cuando salimos de la boca del metro, y pude mirar lo que había a mí alrededor me percaté de que volvíamos a estar de nuevo cerca del instituto. Sasuke se había adelantado unos pasos, y ahora esperaba a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde para poder cruzar. Llegando a su altura, lo miré interrogante, pero él no se inmutó, como si no se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Luego empezó a caminar. Yo le seguí a cierta distancia, frustrada de nuevo por su tendencia a no dar nunca ni una maldita explicación.

Minutos después, entrábamos de nuevo al Instituto, que a esas horas estaba prácticamente vacío, sólo dando evidencia de que había alguien los pocos coches aparcados en el parking. Me percaté de que Sasuke se acercaba a su moto, y sacaba otro casco, seguramente para mí.

─ ¡Oh! ¿Ahora si es efectivo ir en moto? ─ inquirí con sorna buscando molestarlo.

─ Créeme que a mí me gustará menos que a ti ─ y me sonrió con burla.

─ Hmp.

Imitándolo, le quité bruscamente el caso de las manos, y me lo coloqué mientras él se subía a la moto, para luego mirarme con expresión prepotente. Yo no le hice el más mínimo caso, y me subí tras él, intentando tocarlo en lo menos posible.

Rápidamente, puso la moto en marcha, y con un giro brusco, salimos por las puertas del instituto y nos incorporamos a la carretera. A medida que circulábamos, Sasuke iba sorteando a los diferentes coches que nos encontrábamos en el camino. A esas horas de la tarde, el aire se había vuelto mucho más frío que en la mañana, y el viento era más fuerte y cortante, azotando la piel de mis piernas. Justo cuando salíamos de un cruce, una gran gota de agua se estrelló contra el cristal de mi casco. Segundos después a esta la siguieron muchas más, comenzando a caer una suave lluvia que pronto me empapó de pies a cabeza. Noté como Sasuke aumentó la velocidad, y pronto los edificios que nos rodeaban pasaban ante mis ojos como manchas fugaces.

─ ¡Ahora que ya llegamos hasta aquí, prefiero no acabar muerta en un simple accidente de tráfico, gracias!

Le grité, pero seguramente no me oyó por el gran estruendo que hacía el motor bajo nuestro cuerpo, pues no me respondió. Varios minutos después, llegamos a la entrada de nuestra manzana. Reduciendo la velocidad, avanzó por la carretera hasta que se detuvo con un suave ronroneo delante del porche de mi casa. Con un salto, me bajé de la moto, y me saqué el casco de la cabeza.

─ ¡Sakura! ¡¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?! ─ gritó una voz a mi espalda. Me di la vuelta y compuse una expresión de arrepentimiento.

─ Yo... esto… mamá, verás... lo que pasó es que...

─ ¿Quién es tu amigo? ─ me interrumpió una vez bajó las escaleras de la entrada y llegó a mi altura, mirando a Sasuke con curiosidad y cierta desconfianza.

─ ¡Oh! es el hermano de Uchiha Itachi ─ respondí feliz de que la atención se hubiera desviado de mí.

─ ¡Vaya! No sabía que tenía un hermano tan mayor ─ exclamó encantada con la nueva información ─ encantada Sasuke, yo soy la madre de este bichito que tienes aquí.

─ ¡Mamá! ─ exclamé sintiendo como mis mejillas se tornaban rosas ­- ¿No había dicho ya que mi madre era una experta en dejarme en ridículo delante de la gente? ­­-. Sasuke simplemente asintió con un leve cabeceo, pero puedo jurar sin miedo a equivocarme que sus ojos brillaban burlones.

Pero una vez mi madre hubo saciado su curiosidad, devolvió su atención hacia mí, mirándome con el ceño fruncido, en total desaprobación.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ inquirió con el típico tono "más-vale-que-lo –que-te-haya-pasado-sea-por-culpa-de-una-catástrofe-mundial-porque –si-no-te-espera-una-semana-a-pan-y-agua"

─ Bueno... verás... resulta que Sasuke se sintió mal a mitad de la clase, así que la profesora le aconsejó que se fuera. Cómo no, me pidió a mí que lo acompañara ─ improvisé sobre la marcha ─. El problema es que esté que está aquí, es un cabezón, y no pude convencerle de llamar a alguien para que lo viniera a buscar. Al final fuimos en moto, pero a mitad del camino se estropeó, y en lo que tardamos en arreglarla y que cuando al volver a casa nos pilló una fuerte lluvia, se nos pasó el día.

─ Ya veo... ─ murmuró, pero yo sabía que en realidad no lo "veía" del todo. Miró a Sasuke interrogantemente, con en ceño fruncido. Yo también lo miré, suplicándole con la mirada que me cubriera las espaldas.

─ Hmp.

Pídele ayuda a un Uchiha... pero cuando ya iba a improvisar de nuevo sobre la marcha, mi madre sonrió suavemente, y con gesto tranquilo, ante mi atónita mirada, tomó a Sasuke del brazo y lo obligó a bajarse de la moto mientras tiraba de él hacia el interior de mi casa.

─ Será mejor que entréis para secaros, ¡estáis empapados! Hay que ver estos chicos... ─ murmuraba arrastrado a Sasuke, quien esta vez me miraba a mí pidiéndome ayuda, sobre su hombro.

Le sonreí burlona –una vez me recuperé de la sorpresa inicial- , y con una expresión satisfecha, adelanté a mi madre al interior de la casa mientras sentía como me fulminaba con su mirada azabache. ¡Se lo tenia merecido! Un poco de calor maternal "made in Haruno" no le vendría nada mal. Cinco minutos después, y con una toalla sobre los hombros y una taza de humeante chocolate en las manos, mi madre nos dejaba por fin solos en el salón para ir a preparar la cena en la cocina.

─ Tenemos que hablar. Aún me debes una explicación ─ le comenté aprovechando que nadie nos podía oír ─ Vamos.

Y sin más me encaminé hacia las escaleras que subían al segundo piso, viendo por encima del hombro como Sasuke se fijaba en la pistola reglamentaria que había dejado mi madre sobre una repisa, al seguirme por detrás. Una vez entré a mi cuarto, la segunda habitación a la derecha, me senté en la cama y esperé a que Sasuke cerrara la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en esta con los brazos cruzados mientras me miraba con fastidio. Me percaté de que no llevaba la toalla ni la taza, y siguiendo su ejemplo, dejé la mía en el suelo, al lado de mis pies.

─ Recuérdame que nunca te pida que mientas por mí.

─ Ja, ja, que gracioso, recuérdame lo mismo a mi cuando se me pase por la mente pedir tu ayuda ─ contraataqué divertida ante su comentario.

Luego un silencio incómodo se instaló entre nosotros. Nerviosa, me removí en la cama, y empecé a jugar con el borde de la toalla azul.

─ Bien... ¿Ahora podrás contarme de qué se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué ese tío me seguía...? Y ¿qué diablos quería de mí? ─ pregunté cribando otras que creí menos importantes en ese momento.

─ Te dije que me dieras tiempo.

─ ¡¿Y te parece poco todo un día?!- exclamé alterada.

─ Siempre me olvido que el tiempo no pasa de igual manera... ─ murmuró con la mirada perdida mientras curvaba sus labios en un amago de sonrisa triste.

No dije nada esperando a que hablara de nuevo. Se despegó de la puerta y caminó calmadamente hasta la ventana, tomando con una mano la cortina y retirándola ligeramente para poder mirar al exterior. Le seguí con la mirada, intuyendo que nuevamente no estaba dispuesto a contarme nada. No por ahora. Frustrada, me levanté de la cama de un salto, y fulminé su espalda mientras me adelantaba un paso hacia él.

─ ¿Al menos me dirás qué demonios era aquella cosa?

Un escalofrío ascendió por mi columna cuando a mi mente llegó en un rápido fogonazo el destello de sus dos ojos rojos. Sasuke estuvo unos segundos en silencio, pero luego giró su cabeza hacia mí, mirándome sobre su hombro derecho.

─ Un neófito.

─... ¿¡Un neo-QUÉ!?

Esa palabra me había sonado a chino, pero cuando intenté pedirle explicaciones, Sasuke apartó del todo las cortinas y abrió la ventana, encaramándose a ésta. Al instante adiviné sus intenciones.

─ Aún tengo un trabajo que terminar ─ murmuró inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante, pero antes de saltar pude escuchar como decía otra cosa en voz más alta ─ ten cuidado.

─ ¡Sasuke! ─lo llamé sacando la cabeza por la ventana, pero cuando miré hacia abajo solo estaba ese maldito gato que me miraba con curiosidad, su cara ladeada hacia un lado.

Cerrando la ventana de un golpe, me senté con fastidio en la cama, pero cuando mi mirada recayó en el ordenador sobre mi mesa, me levanté rápidamente, y me acomodé en la silla del escritorio mientras lo encendía. Tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa, esperé a que el fondo de escritorio apareciera en la pantalla, y cuando accedió a la línea de red, abrí rápidamente el buscador de google y tecleé la palabra "neófito". A los pocos segundos aparecieron millones de entradas. Las primeras no me decían gran cosa "_Persona recién convertida a una religión", "palabra que proviene del griego "neóphytos". Sus raíces son néos (nuevo) y phýo (llegar a ser_)". Sin llegar a nada en claro, decidí, ni bien sé por qué, añadir una palabra más al lado de la de "neófito". Con dedos ágiles, tecleé "vampiro". Inmediatamente la pantalla se llenó de nuevas entradas, entre ellas, abrí una que me llamó mucho la atención, y con el corazón acelerado, devoré las palabras, a cada instante más agitada.

─ "_Entre los vampiros, el neófito es el que tiene poco tiempo de vida, o como nos gusta decir a nosotros, poco tiempo de no muerte. Sus características principales son, entre otras, que en los primeros años de la transformación su sed de sangre es mucho más acuciante, por lo que suelen tener una actitud agresiva. Un rango que permite distinguirlos perfectamente de otros vampiros con más bagaje son el iris de sus ojos, pues en los primeros años permanecen permanentemente rojos..." _­─ la información era mucho más extensa, pero yo no era capaz de seguir leyendo. Lentamente, me levanté de la silla y me dirigí a la cama dónde me tiré de cualquier manera mientras miraba al techo con los ojos desorbitados, repitiendo unas palabras sin cesar ­─...entre los vampiros...

-

-

* * *

¡Hola!

No tengo mucho tiempo hoy, así que no os aburriré con mi habituales preguntas (que plasta soy xD) así que ya veré vuestros tomatazos en los review o vuestras recomendaciones para que me dedique a vender periódicos, sed blandos "Ali se pone de rodillas e implora piedad". Os pediría sobre todo que me digáis que tal el capitulo en general, tengo serias dudas sobre él...mientras tanto, me meteré de nuevo en mi cueva ( la cama de Ali) a intentar meterme en la cabeza hojas y hojas de apuntes (dentro de poco pareceré una papelería, en serio)

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LA GENTE QUE ME DEJO RIVIEW**

_No tengo ni tiempo para poner los nick, así que sentiros aludidas (lo digo en femenino porque abundan más las chicas, si hay algún chicos...!no os ofendáis! :P) Para todas un Sasuke que os acose en el metro _

**¡Besos y abrazos!**

**Ali**

PD: _Un FanFic con review es un FanFic feliz. _


	7. Naturaleza

_¡Hola! Tarde, pero llegó el séptimo capítulo de BS. En un estado de ausencia absoluta de inspiración. He pasado todos los meses de las vacaciones sin escribir ni una frase. La gente que tengo en el Messenger lo sabrá mejor que nadie. Pero bueno, esta semana me decidí y aquí está, aunque posiblemente no con la misma calidad y sin poder pasar por mi beta por falta de tiempo. Ha pasado tanto desde la última actualización que seguro que puede que os hayáis olvidado del cap. anterior, así que hago un mini resumen:_

Como sabemos, Sakura de repente es perseguida por un ser que reconoce como "Neófito" gracias a la explicación de Sasuke. Aunque más que aclararle las cosas, su duda no ha hecho más que aumentar, añadiéndose sus agitados sentimientos después de esa situación embarazosa en el metro.

_Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo, que seguro que es más interesante que mis notas (o eso espero). Sólo decir que va dedicado íntegramente a _**Nere-chan **_porque cada vez que leo uno de sus review me alegra el día y me hace esbozar una sonrisa. Gracias guapa. _

* * *

**Naturaleza**

-

-

Sentándome en la cama, tomé una de las botas de caña alta y me la puse en el pie derecho. Mientras me subía la cremallera reparé en mi escritorio, dónde se encontraba mi mochila con varios libros saliendo de ella. El día anterior, Hinata me la había traído con Naruto cerca de las diez de la noche. Aprovechando que mi madre estaba en la cocina y mi padre duchándose, salí al porche y les expliqué que había sido un simple dolor de cabeza, pero que ya me encontraba mejor. Mentalmente agradecí que no hubiera sido Ino la encargada de traérmela. Me hubiera pillado en la mentira al instante. Poniéndome la otra bota, me levanté de un salto de la cama y recogí parcialmente mi cuarto –es decir, todo lo que estaba en el suelo debajo de la cama-. Luego tomé la mochila y bajé por las escaleras hacia la cocina. El olor de las tostadas recién hechas hizo que mi estómago gruñera hambriento.

─Buenos días cariño.

─Fbuenfas ─ respondí, o eso intenté, mientras me llevaba otra tostada a la boca de un plato que había en la mesa pegada a la pared y la miraba prepararse un café. Ya tenía puesto el uniforme de policía. ─ ¿Nos vamos?

─ Oh ─ musitó girándose hacia mi y removiendo su café con una cuchara. Tenía una expresión extraña en la cara, como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de reír ─ Me temo que la única que se va a ir eres tú.

─ ¿Cómo?

La miré sin entender. Puede que me equivoque, pero tanto asesinato y delincuencia deben haberle tocado algún tornillo a mi madre. No era normal que se comportara así. Desde ayer ya me venía extrañando su actitud, ese cambio de humor repentino y ahora esa contestación...definitivamente algo no andaba bien del todo, pero no pude entretenerme más con ese pensamiento.

─ No hace falta que te hagas la despistada conmigo. A fin de cuentas soy tu madre ─ me guiñó un ojo. Yo la miré más confusa si cabe ─ Ay Sakura, Sakura... cuando aprenderás que en esta zona todos los rumores me acaban llegando a mí. Me decepciona que me haya tenido que enterar por otros, pero lo hecho, hecho está ─ y bebió un gran trago de la taza.

─ Se puede saber de qué estás hablando─ exclamé, pero ella se limitó a levantar la mirada. Aquello no me estaba oliendo nada bien. Inconscientemente mi cuerpo se puso a la defensiva.

─ ¡Oh! ¡Mira que hora es! Anda, corre a buscarlo, es bueno hacerles esperar, pero no demasiado─ bien... definitivamente mi madre se había vuelto loca. De remate diría yo.

─ Mama...por favor, ¿podrías decirme a qué te refieres? ─ me acerqué a ella despacio, aguantándome las ganas de zarandearla para intentar sacar algo en claro. Ella arrugó el ceño y su rostro adoptó la típica expresión de "¿A-quién-estás-intentando-engañar?-proyecto-de-persona"

─ ¿Pues de quién va ha ser, Sakura? De tu novio.

─ ¡¿De mi qué?!- la voz me salió más estrangulada de lo que quise.

Bufó, luego se acercó a la ventana que había encima del lavaplatos y corrió la cortina, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

─ Oye mama, no sé de qué me estas hablando, ahí no hay na...- el resto de la frase se me atragantó en la garganta, mientras miraba con los ojos desorbitados una magnífica moto de color negro parada en la entrada de mi casa, y, apoyada en ésta, a Sasuke con la mirada perdida en dios sabe dónde. Rápidamente, un furioso sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas mientras sentía como el corazón comenzaba a latirme con fuerza, temiendo que hasta mi madre pudiera oírlo. Me despegué de la ventana y la miré. Ella me sonreía suavemente y me hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia la salida ─ yo...esto...no-nos vemos mama─ tartamudeé.

Caminé con pasos rápidos hasta la puerta, abriéndola con un ademán seco. Por un segundo aguanté la respiración, esperando que no hubiera nadie. Pero lentamente, exhalé todo el aire mientras contemplaba el rostro de Sasuke con sus ojos rasgados clavados en mí. Tenía el casco negro debajo del brazo derecho y el cuerpo semi-apoyado contra el sillín de la moto. Repentinamente nerviosa, cerré la puerta a mi espalda y bajé los escalones del porche hasta detenerme a unos metros de él. Nos miramos en silencio durante un momento. Tenía las ojeras más marcadas, de un azul grisáceo tirando a negro y parecía un poco más tenso de lo normal.

─ Vaya, ¿a qué se debe la visita? ─ intenté que mi voz sonara totalmente normal, como si Sasuke fuera una persona cualquiera, aunque sabe dios que para mí no lo era.

─ Vamos, te llevo a clase ─ me tendió el casco mientras esbozaba ese amago de sonrisa burlona suya. Yo levanté una ceja, sin moverme de mi sitio ─ ¿Ahora qué pasa?

Entrecerré los ojos, mirándolo con lo que creía sería una expresión fría y calculadora. No tenía demasiadas oportunidades para estar a solas con Sasuke y ahora que se me presentaba una no iba a desaprovecharla por nada del mundo. Tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerle y esta vez me iba asegurar que me respondiera a todas.

─Iré contigo a clase con una condición.

Los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron.

─ ¿Cuál?

─ Que me respondas a un par de preguntas... y con la verdad, Sasuke ─ lo amenacé.

Gruñó.

─ Trato hecho, pero sube de una maldita vez, que no aguanto las miradas de tu madre desde la ventana.

Me sonrojé mientras maldecía internamente a su vena cotilla. Cogiendo el casco, me subí tras su espalda y pronto sentí el ronroneo del motor debajo de mi cuerpo. Deslizando mis manos por su cintura, miré por un momento hacia la ventana de la cocina, pero la cortina ya estaba corrida, ocultando el interior.

Con velocidad, nos deslizamos por las calles aún húmedas de la lluvia de ayer, que se mantuvo durante toda la noche. Poco a poco, se iba llenando de vehículos y peatones, con ruidos de bocinados, motores y de cientos de comercios, restaurantes, edificios y hoteles que abrían sus puertas. Cuando ya estábamos a dos manzanas del Instituto, Sasuke se adentró por una calle circundada por frondosos árboles que creaban la ilusión de un túnel de paredes de madera y techo de hojas verdes y brillantes. Luego, volvió a girar a su derecha y entramos por un sendero adoquinado hasta que nos paramos delante de un letrero de madera que rezaba "_Parque Hoshi". _Nos bajamos ambos de la moto y dejamos los cascos colgando del manillar. Con cuidado de no tropezar, seguí a Sasuke por un camino de tierra hasta que llegamos a una zona con mesas y bancos sobre un manto de frondoso césped. A lo lejos se podía ver un lago de aguas cristalinas, con barios patos deslizándose por su superficie. Se sentó en una mesa, con los pies apoyados en el banco de madera. Lo imité. Estuvimos en silencio durante unos minutos, mirando el paisaje hasta que me decidí a hablar. Estaba claro que él no iba a empezar.

─ Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer, sobre lo que era esa persona. El neófito ─ comencé sin despegar la mirada de un halcón que planeaba sobre la superficie del lago ─ No entiendo muy bien lo que significa eso, es decir, no la palabra en sí, sino que él sea eso─ sacudí la cabeza, desesperada por no poder poner bien en palabras lo que tenía en mente desde ayer- ... estuve buscando algún tipo de información por Internet, pero creo que estoy igual o peor en ese tema. Aún así...en realidad yo...lo que quiero saber es... ─ respiré hondo. Lo miré ─ tú, Sasuke... tú, eres un vampiro, ¿verdad?

Él también me estaba mirando y gracias a eso pude contemplar todas las expresiones que cruzaron su rostro. Primero sorpresa, luego ira, a continuación odio y por último burla. Por un momento pensé que se iba a reír de mi, de lo absurdo que era que ni si quiera hubiera considerado la posibilidad de que él fuera _eso_. Pero no. Giró su cabeza hacia delante, endureciendo los músculos de su cara mientras tomaba una hoja que había caído en su rodilla y la apretaba con fuerza entre sus manos.

─ ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

Inspiré lentamente, intentando que mi expresión fuera lo más neutral posible mientras me concentraba en su pregunta, procurando que el hecho de que fuera un vampiro no me hiciera actuar irracionalmente, aunque fuera de lo más normal en una situación así.

─ Yo... ─ pero me callé. En realidad, no recordaba exactamente cuando supe lo que era. Siempre había tenido un presentimiento de que Sasuke no era como los demás ─ no lo sé ─ susurré. Bajé la mirada a mis rodillas. Un escalofrío ascendió por mi columna provocando que temblara ligeramente. Al instante sentí como algo se deslizaba por mis hombros. La chaqueta de cuero de Sasuke. Lo miré, pero el seguía con la vista clavada en la planicie del lago con su cuerpo totalmente inmóvil ─ ¿y tú?

─ ¿Qué?

Apenas movió los labios, como si las palabras se escaparan de su boca animadas por vida propia. Me giré hacia él en la mesa, abrigándome mejor con la chaqueta mientras miraba su flequillo moverse por el suave viento que había comenzado a soplar.

─ ¿Cu-cuándo supiste que eras un...bueno _eso? _

Esta vez si me miró. Tenía una expresión neutra en su rostro, pero por un momento creí ver un fugaz destello de dolor en sus ojos.

─ Supe lo que era tiempo después de ser lo que soy ahora ─ mi cara tuvo que reflejar la confusión que sentía porque su boca se curvó por un momento en una mueca ─ cuando te conviertes en vampiro no es algo agradable al principio. No sabes qué te pasa ni por qué te pasa. No sabes qué ni quién eres...en realidad, nunca es agradable.

─ ¿Cómo es? Quiero decir ─ rectifiqué ─ ¿Cómo te conviertes en uno?

─ Bueno, eso es exactamente como lo pintan en las películas

Sonreí. No había visto muchas películas de vampiros. A decir verdad, sólo había visto una en mi vida y hacía bastante de ello, pero los tópicos sobre ese tema eran mundialmente conocidos.

─ ¿Es decir que también te puedes convertir en murciélago?

Emitió un gruñido breve de desdén.

─ Eso es echarle demasiada imaginación.

Bueno... entonces también tendría que desechar lo del ajo y por su puesto, los rallos del sol. Aún así no pude evitar imaginármelo con esa sonrisa burlona dónde destellarían dos grandes colmillos manchados de sangre a juego con sus iris. Tragué en seco.

─ Esto, Sasuke... ¿Quién lo hizo? ─ su boca se convirtió en una rígida línea y sus ojos se volvieron opacos ─ Yo no quería... déjalo, no importa. En realidad no quiero saberlo ─ exclamé con un ademán de la mano, quitándole importancia ─ Yo, esto... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Permaneció en silencio durante un momento, inmóvil como una estatua de mármol hasta que creí que no me habría oído.

─ Ciento diez ─ y de nuevo, esa sonrisa burlona, pero es que mi cara era todo un poema.

Cómo diablos iba a lograr entender que la persona que tenía delante de mi tenía ciento diez años. Era tan... descabellado. Apenas parecía sobrepasarme en un año o dos, y sin embargo, tenía más edad que mi abuela. Increíble..., pero una vocecita en mi cabeza me recordó que no me costó tanto entender que era un vampiro. Rememoré en mi memoria aquel día, tiempo atrás, en el cual encontré los periódicos viejos de mi padre en el desván y me enteré exactamente de eso. Habían sucedido tantas cosas que me había olvidado completamente.

─ Bue-bueno...en realidad, la edad no importa ─ exclamé imitando un tono alegre, aún recordando la expresión de su rostro cuando pregunté por quién lo había convertido.

─ La edad no importa... ¿para qué exactamente?

Se inclinó hacia mí, mirándome de frente con una extraña intensidad en sus ojos azabaches. Me sonrojé. Era cosa mía o ¿Sasuke me estaba tomando el pelo? Nerviosa, me removí sobre la mesa mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de mi cara que el viento había arrastrado dificultándome la visión.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

De repente sentí como mi cuerpo era levantado en un abrazo helado. El aire escapó de mis pulmones cuando mi costado derecho se estrelló contra una base sólida, a la vez que, árboles, ramas y troncos se movían a mí alrededor con increíble velocidad, siendo meras manchas fugaces ante mis sorprendidos y aterrorizados ojos. Luego todo se detuvo bruscamente, mi espalda chocando contra la dura corteza de un árbol. Cuando pude enfocar la vista, el rostro de Sasuke estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, con los ojos cerrados. Su respiración, más agitada de lo normal, me bañaba la cara en frías bocanadas y tenía los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, aprisionándome contra él y el árbol.

─ Sasuke qué...

─ Shhhh ─ siseó interrumpiéndome.

De repente, oí un chasquido, como si alguien hubiera pisado una rama seca. Sasuke se tensó a mí alrededor. Empecé a respirar con velocidad y sentí la sangre rugir en mis oídos. Toda la situación me estaba poniendo terriblemente nerviosa y asustada. Con cuidado, miré en rededor sin mover demasiado la cabeza. Pero solo veía más y más verde frondoso y troncos, intercalados por grandes rocas con manchas de musgo. Estuvimos durante cinco minutos más así. Cinco minutos en los cuales una fuerte tensión se anudó en mi vientre, ascendiendo por mi columna hasta agarrotarme los músculos del cuello. Luego Sasuke redujo su agarre, limitándose a apoyar las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado? ─ inquirí temiendo que no me contestara. Me miró.

─ Otro neófito. Nos estuvo siguiendo desde tu casa. El viento del parque trajo tu aroma hasta él.

Su expresión era calculadora, como si estuviera midiendo mi reacción. Me mordí la cara interna de la boca, aguantando el temblor que estaba apoderándose de mi cuerpo, mientras intentaba desterrar de mi mente el recuerdo de sus ojos rojos mirándome en la oscuridad.

─ ¿Era el mismo que... ─ no pude terminar.

─ No.

─ ¿Y por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ─ pregunté de nuevo mirando a mí alrededor temerosa que de algún momento saltara sobre nosotros desde alguno de los rincones en sombras que nos rodeaban.

─ Tenía que desviarlo de tu rastro. Lo mejor es ponerte contra el viento. Si en un vampiro el olfato es poderoso, en un neófito es su principal arma de caza.

Esta vez si que no pude reprimir un escalofrío. Sasuke sonrió débilmente, como si disfrutara del miedo que me provocaban sus palabras. Parece que esa era su particular venganza por hacerle responder a mis preguntas.

Lo miré a los ojos, que a la escasa distancia en que no encontrábamos, parecían dos pozos infinitos. Luego deslicé la mirada por su nariz recta, parándome en sus finos labios, ligeramente entreabiertos y de un tono azulado. Me hallé concentrada en su rítmica respiración. Inhalando cuando él exhalaba. Llenándome de ese aire embriagante que lograba aturdir mis sentidos. Sin saber como, mi cuerpo se inclinó ligeramente hacia el suyo, como atraído por una fuerza magnética. Oí a mi espalda un crujido, como si la corteza del árbol se estuviera partiendo, pero no le puse atención.

De repente, la atmósfera a nuestro alrededor cambió. El aire pareció ralentizarse, desplazándose pesadamente. Poco a poco, todos los ruidos fueron desapareciendo. Pájaros, vientos, tráfico. Todo. Solo percibía el rítmico golpeteo de mi corazón contra mi pecho y el sonido de mi respiración que de pronto se había convertido en débiles jadeos.

Deslicé un segundo mi mirada a sus ojos, quedándose atascado en mi garganta un grito de sorpresa. El negro del iris de Sasuke se había vuelto ligeramente escarlata y expresaban, más que todas las cosas, hambre. Como si mis instintos reaccionaran ante el peligro, la adrenalina se disparó en mis venas y volví a pegar mi espalda contra el tronco. Pero esta vez fue Sasuke quien se inclinó hacia mí, atrapándome con su cuerpo mientras sus dos manos se deslizaban hasta casi rozar la piel de mi rostro a ambos lados de mi cabeza, saltando astillas de la corteza del árbol por el trayecto.

Más rápido y mucho más fuerte, latió mi corazón al ver que su cabeza se ladeaba hacia la derecha, acercando sus labios a los míos con fría determinación. Cuando su boca estuvo a escasos centímetros de la mía, inundándome con su embriagante aroma, oí un gruñido sordo emerger de su garganta, erizándome la piel.

Y me besó. Sentí sus fríos labios entre los míos, moviéndose sensualmente en un helado abrazo, incitándome a imitarlo mientras presionaba con una exquisita perseverancia su lengua contra mis dientes, buscando más acceso. Una luz blanca estalló en mi mente.

Luego lo vi.

Un inmenso bosque, con un prado en el medio. Había dos personas. Una mujer y un hombre. Ambos tenían algo en las manos que depositaron en dos tumbas cavadas en el suelo. Ahora miraba un bulto envuelto en una rugosa tela. Mis ojos derramaban amargas lágrimas mientras destapaba su rostro. Rosados. Cabellos rosados, piel traslúcida y un collar en su cuello de bebe que rezaba _"Shiria Uchiha". _De nuevo miraba otra tumba, pero esta vez las manos que destapaban el bulto eran manos de hombre. Un niño, pálido. Mortalmente pálido con un poco de pelo azabache en su pequeña cabeza. Acaricie la medalla y leí su inscripción "_Ihan Uchiha". _Hermanos. Gemelos.

Y de nuevo ese estallido de luz blanca en mi cabeza acompañado por un tirón en el vientre. Cuando pude enfocar de nuevo la vista me hallaba dentro de una sala inmensa. Paredes forradas de rojo, lámparas de araña colgando del techo, sendas galerías en la parte alta y un gran reloj sobre un arco de piedra. Sabía donde estaba. Era la sala de baile dónde se celebró el fin de año. La mansión Uchiha.

Me encontré mirando la escena desde la parte alta, como un solitario espectador de la desgracia ajena, dónde dos cuerpos yacían de cualquier manera en el suelo. Su garganta abierta, goteando una sangre que ya había formado un charco a su alrededor. Más a la derecha había un hombre inclinado sobre lo que parecía el cuerpo de un chico. Me desplacé en la galería hasta que tuve la escena bajo mis pies. La persona que tenía atrapada entre los brazos se debatía, pero estaba claro que era totalmente inútil. Un sonido sordo retumbó por la vacía habitación. Luego se oyó un gorgoteo, como cuando el agua fluye libre de un manantial. Ya no se debatía, es más, ahora parecía una muñeca maleable entre sus manos.

Y de nuevo me encontré en el piso de la habitación, con la brillante luz de las arañas acariciando mi rostro. Con cuidado, fui andando hasta el cuerpo inerte del chico que había visto antes, sorteando por el camino los otros dos. Hombre y mujer que, con los ojos desorbitados, miraban al cielo en una muda mueca de horror. Cuando llegué a su lado, caí de rodillas y me llevé una mano a los labios, dónde un agónico sollozo escapó mientras mis ojos se empañaban. Miedo, angustia, dolor. Eso es lo que sentía. Como si un cuchillo se clavara en mi vientre, desgarrándome por dentro. Pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Apartar mis ojos de su rostro mortalmente pálido; de su pelo azabache desordenando por la pelea; de la sangre roja que manaba de su garganta, manchando su camisa blanca.

Me miró. Rojo contra jade. Su iris inyectado en sangre; su cara deformada en una mueca feroz acompañada por ese gruñido grave, profundo, de animal, con dos grandes y afilados colmillos sobresaliendo de sus pálidos labios. Y la oscuridad se cernió sobre mí. Estallido de luz. Tirón en la barriga y me encontré en sus brazos, pero en otro tiempo. Con su boca sobre la mía, pero con otras intenciones. Lo último que cruzó mi mente antes de que Sasuke rompiera el beso y lo mirara fue que había obtenido mi respuesta. Ya sabía quién lo había convertido en vampiro.

─ Vete ─ lo oí susurrar como si le causara dolor pronunciar las palabras, su rostro ensombrecido por el flequillo ─ corre al Instituto ─ ordenó de nuevo y vi por el rabillo del ojo derecho como saltaba una astilla del tronco de madera al clavar sus manos en él ─ ¡que te largues de una vez joder! ─ rugió levantando una carga deformada en una mueca de horror. Dando un respingo, me agaché por debajo de uno de sus brazos y corrí por el bosque.

Cuando ya había avanzado unos metros, miré sobre el hombro en su dirección. Seguía en la misma postura, encorvado con las manos clavabas en el tronco, su espalda era recorrida por pequeños temblores. Tragué en seco. Luego me giré y volví a correr sin parar hasta que tuve la entrada del parque delante de mi, dónde seguía aparcada la moto de Sasuke. Tomé la mochila del asiento trasero, percatándome de que me temblaban las manos. Cerré los ojos durante un segundo, respirando hondo a la vez que intentaba tranquilizarme. No podía llegar así de histérica a clase, si no Ino y los demás se darían cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. Lo menos que quería es que sus sospechas le llevaran hasta Sasuke. Conteniendo un suspiro, abrí de nuevo los ojos y me dirigí por la acera hacia el Instituto, esta vez a paso normal. Tenía la sensación de que esto no había sido más que el preludio de algo mucho peor.

-

-

─ Hey, Sakura... ¿Sakura?... ¡Sakura!

Sentí como algo me golpeaba la cabeza. Cuando miré mi regazo, había un trozo de pan. Luego levanté la vista para toparme con la cara enfurecida de Ino.

─ ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ─ farfullé mientras bebía de mi lata de coca-cola sin ningún interés en la comida que reposaba intacta en mi bandeja. Noté sobre mí la mirada preocupada de los demás.

─ Qué demonios te pasa a ti ─ exclamó ella ─ llevas toda la mañana ausente con la mirada perdida. Me estas empezando a asustar. ¡Kiba! dónde esta la tarjeta de esa psicóloga que te di el mes pasado ─ inquirió dirigiéndose a él, sentado a su derecha.

─ Ah, ¿eso era una psicóloga? Vaya, qué métodos más... curiosos tienen ahora para tratar a los clientes _especiales_ ─ dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Esta vez fue el turno de Ino para farfullar algo totalmente incomprensible. Cerró la boca de golpe, lo fulminó con la mirada y luego se volvió a girar hacia mí, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

─ ¿Y bien?

─Y bien, ¿qué? ─ contesté adoptando lo que creí, era una expresión inocente. Los ojos de Ino se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

─ ¿Qué bicho te ha picado? ─ inquirió de nuevo para a continuación sonar el timbre que daba por finalizado el descanso ─ Salvada por la campana, pero no por mucho tiempo ─ y me sonrió segura de su afirmación. Yo me limité a encogerme de hombros, como si no fuera conmigo. Mentalmente recé una súplica a todos los dioses que conocía.

De nuevo, volvimos a clase. A medida que el día avanzaba, no podía evitar pensar más y más en todo lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. Una vez que pasaba el momento inicial y lo pensaban en frío me daba cuanta de que Sasuke era un... ¡Vampiro! pero me pregunto, ¿cómo se acepta eso? es más, ¿cómo se llega a la creencia de que una persona puede ser un ser que hasta hace pocas horas en mi vida, no era más que producto de la imaginación de vete a saber qué tipo de persona, pero que de repente se presenta ante mi puerta y me da de lleno con su realidad hasta el punto de poner mi mundo pies arriba? Era tan...absurdo. Cualquier persona con un mínimo de conciencia y lógica me diría que estaría alucinando, pero así y todo, las evidencias me llevaban por un camino totalmente distinto. Por uno dónde habían seres con una fuerza extraordinaria; seres cuyos ojos se volvían de rojo escarlata; cuyos cuerpos y movimientos semejaban a los de un animal y cuyo alimento era... era... Me mordí el labio, sacudiendo la cabeza. No quería pensar en esa parte. No quería saber cómo, cuánto y cada cuánto lo hacían. Porque eso... porque eso haría a Sasuke menos humano y cercano a mí.

De nuevo el timbre sonó y cuando miré hacia el frente, me di cuenta con sorpresa que las clases ya habían acabado. Sentía que ese día había pasado con una neblina a mí alrededor, dejando a todo y todos los demás en un segundo plano. Suspiré. Luego me levanté y comencé a recoger mis cosas. Con paso cansino, avancé por el pasillo unos metros por detrás de Ino e Hinata. No se por qué, pero me olía que estaban tramando algo. Segundos después llegamos a la puerta de salida.

─ Sakura, hoy voy contigo a casa, Hinata tiene que quedarse para hablar con el profesor de historia ─ me explicó Ino. Le lancé una mirada interrogante a Hinata, pero ésta se sonrojó y desvió la mirada musitando que tenía que irse. Entrecerré los ojos. La trampa ya había sido tendida.

─ Está bien. Vamos─ suspiré. Debería haberme dado cuenta que ha ella no podría ocultarle nada. De nuevo, volvimos a caminar por el patio hacia los aparcamientos cuando una voz conocida me hizo pararme en seco. Lentamente, giré la cabeza a mi derecha topándome a varios metros de nuestra posición con una moto negra y a su dueño apoyado en el árbol que quedaba tras ésta.

─ Sakura ¿Qué... ─ interrogó Ino mirando en mi misma dirección ─ Oh... ya veo. Así que ese era el bichito que te picó ─ comentó con vos maliciosa. Yo la miré con intenciones de corregirla cuando volvió a hablar de nuevo, acomodándose la mochila al hombro ─ Ve con él. Yo volveré sola a casa, de todas maneras tenía que pasar por la floristería, así que nos íbamos a separar a mitad del camino ─ me mordí el labio, indecisa ─ ¿A qué esperas? ¡Vamos! ¿Aún no sabes que a los chicos no les gusta que los hagan esperar? ─ sonrió y a mi pesar, yo también lo hice.

─ Gracias.

─ No hay de qué ─ me guiñó un ojo ─ ya me aseguraré de sacártelo todo luego ─ y se encaminó hacia la salida con paso resuelto. La seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta de entrada. Luego miré a Sasuke, y metiendo las manos en los pequeños bolsillos de la chaqueta del uniforme, me dirigí hacia él.

-

-

Soplaba una suave brisa típica de febrero, moviendo indolentemente el flequillo de su pelo azabache, ocultando su mirada de vez en cuando. El sonido de bocinazos, motores encendidos y charlas animadas se hacían cada vez más lejanas, a medida que abandonaban el Instituto. Unos tímidos rayos de sol brillaban sobre la copa de los árboles que rodeaban los aparcamientos y soltaban destellos sobre la pulida superficie de la moto que nos separaba. Sonreí con ironía. Era un buen símil de la barrera que siempre sentía cuando estaba a su lado, solo que esta vez era totalmente literal.

─ Pensaba que ya te habrías marchado a casa.

─ ¿A casa? ─ lo pronunció como si hubiera sido una broma de mal gusto, curvando su boca hacia un lado. Levanté una ceja, interrogante, pero se limitó a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y desplazar la mirada hacia el exterior, por encima del muro que rodeaba el Instituto ─ quedamos en que te iba a recoger y llevar después de las clases a partir de ahora.

─ Son las primeras noticias que tengo de ello.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca con bastante brusquedad, sorprendiéndome al principio, pero luego me dije que así era mejor. Sasuke tenía que darse cuenta de que yo también podía ser tan fría e indiferente como lo era él. Ya era hora de que probara de su propia medicina.

─Ahora ya lo sabes.

Nos miramos en silencio. Tenía una expresión cansada, como si hubiera hecho un tremendo esfuerzo, provocando una palidez más extrema de lo normal en su piel y sus hombros se notaban tensos a pesar de que intentaba aparentar esa postura de impasibilidad que siempre adoptaba. Me mordí la cara interna de la boca. ¿Podría ser porque...? Recordé el beso, cuando deslizó sus labios entre los míos rompiendo el contacto y mirándome con unos ojos que paralizaron todo movimiento en mí durante un segundo en el cual nos contemplamos en silencio. ¿Tanto le disgusto? Todo su cuerpo había empezado a temblar mientras me gritaba enfadado. Apreté las manos en un puño dentro de los bolsillos, empezando a sentirme de nuevo frustrada. ¿Por qué...? Si iba a comportarse así ¿Por qué...?

─ ¿Por qué?

Inmediatamente me llevé las manos a la boca, furiosa conmigo misma por no haberme podido morder la lengua mientras rezaba a dios porque Sasuke no hubiera oído esas dos palabras prenunciadas a penas en un susurro tembloroso. No podía tener tan mala suerte.

─ ¿"Por qué", qué?

Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda ¿Es que no podía tener a ningún dios de los que le rezaba en momentos así de mi parte? Suspiré por lo bajo, dejando caer las manos de mi rostro a los costados. Levanté la cabeza, desviando la vista de inmediato hacia una pareja que caminaba en dirección a la salida, tomados de la mano mientras reían por vete a saber que tontería. ¿Qué más daba ya...? Si Sasuke ya era reservado de por si, no íbamos a llegar a ninguna parte si yo también empezaba a callarme cosas. Además, como dice siempre mi madre "de perdidos al río".

─ ¿Por qué me besaste?

─ Olvídalo.

Me cortó rápidamente sin darme tiempo de cerrar la boca. Su mirada se había clavado en mi con ferocidad, como intentando comunicarme con el lenguaje corporal lo que segundos antes habían pronunciado sus labios. Yo lo miré más dolida de lo normal, frunciendo el ceño y endureciendo la mandíbula para intentar remitir los efectos que habían causado su actitud en mí.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Tan repugnante te pareció que ahora quieres hacer como si un hubiera pasado nada? ─ le recriminé realmente enfurecida. Por él, por su extraña actitud que ¡maldita sea! siempre acababa sacándome de mis casillas, pero también por mí... porque era capaz de afectarme de tal manera que al final todo auto control sobre mi misma se quedaba olvidado en algún oscuro rincón de mi mente ─ pues lo siento mucho por ti ─ me adelanté un paso en su dirección, alzando el mentón ─ pides un imposible. Al menos para mí.

Noté como tragaba saliva, cuadrando los hombros contra el tronco del árbol tras su espalda. Una repentina brisa agitó los faldones de su camisa blanca fuera del pantalón y provocó que varias hojas se deslizaran desde la alta copa ocultando por un breve instante la mirada cargada de furia que me dirigía Sasuke.

─ Molesta ─ masculló

─ ¿Qué?

Me acerqué otro paso más ha él, rodeando la moto hasta situarme a un metro de distancia de su erguido cuerpo. El aparcamiento se hallaba completamente vacío y los únicos sonidos que llegaban a mis oídos eran del tráfico distante calles abajo y de algún ocasional vehículo que pasaba por la calle que rodeaba el instituto. De resto se podría decir que lo más ruidoso allí era el golpeteo incesante y agitado de mi corazón.

─ Siempre es lo mismo contigo, ¿Verdad? No atiendes a palabras ─ masculló de nuevo con los ojos entrecerrados ─ veamos si un ejemplo práctico te demuestra de una vez lo peligroso que puede ser tu estúpida actitud.

No había terminado de hablar cuando noté su mano rodear mi cintura y levantarme en el aire para luego chocar mi espalda contra el húmedo suelo en alguna parte del jardín que segundos antes había estado tras nosotros. Con la respiración agitada, contemplé a Sasuke de rodillas sobre mi cuerpo extendido, con sus dos manos apoyadas a ambos lados de mi rostro y su mirada clavada en mí. El iris azabache de sus ojos fue rápidamente consumido por un rojo escarlata que provocó que mi cuerpo se paralizara como si de repente se hubiera desconectado de mi mente. Quise abrir la boca para preguntarle qué pretendía, pero las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta cuando con salvajismo, tiró de la chaqueta y la blusa del uniforma hasta dejar al descubierto el hombro derecho al completo, rompiendo varios botones por el camino que dejaron mi ropa interior blanca al descubierto.

Con los ojos desorbitados y el pulso a mil, contemplé como su boca se abría en una mueca feroz que dejaba al descubierto dos grandes colmillos. Cuando su respiración bañó mi cuello un escalofrío ascendió por mi columna y barrió mi cuerpo con un calor abrasador que inesperadamente me llenó de excitación. Mi corazón, luego de pararse durante un segundo al oír un gruñido grave que ascendió desde lo más hondo de su garganta y sentir su húmeda lengua deslizarse por mi piel, comenzó de nuevo a latir desenfrenado pero esta vez de anticipación. Lo quería. Quería que me mordiera. Que hundiera los colmillos en mi piel y que bebiera de mi sangre hasta que se sintiese satisfecho. Mi cuerpo entero pulsaba por esa necesidad y estalló de felicidad cuando sentí el frío de un afilado colmillo rasgarme la piel, casi arqueándose mi espalda de puro placer.

Una risa burlona se reprodujo en mi mente a la par, llenando mis oídos mientras me traía a la memoria el recuerdo de una situación familiar, cuando con un total abandono deseé como un drogadicto anhela su dosis, la mordida de aquella persona que se había introducido en mi mente con aquel poder arrollador.

Y el frío acompañado del miedo inundó mi cuerpo, disparando la adrenalina por todos mis miembros que segundos antes parecían totalmente muertos. Situando las manos en los hombros de Sasuke, ejercí presión para que se separara de mi cuerpo mientras me removía debajo de él para que no tuviera acceso a mi piel de nuevo.

─ No, Sasuke, ¡NO!

Lo miré de pie a varios metros de mí, con la mirada aún teñida de rojo y la respiración algo agitada. Con manos temblorosas, me coloqué bien la blusa y la chaqueta, tapando como podía la desnudes de mi pecho a falta de los botones que había roto. No entendía que demonios había pasado ahí. Yo...quería que Sasuke me mordiera. Me llevé una mano a la boca, mirándome el regazo con vergüenza. Sabía perfectamente lo que él había intentado hacer. Quería prevenirme. Enseñarme lo que me podía pasar con personas como él. Lo que me podía ocurrir si me acercaba demasiado a...él. Pero había pasado contra todo pronóstico lo contrario. Para hablar claro, mi cuerpo se moría por ser mordido por él. Dios, si casi había sentido un placer sexual al anticipar su siguiente movimiento después de desgarrarme la ropa de esa manera. Esto es de locos.

─ Entiéndelo de una maldita vez ─ su repentina voz hizo que diera un respingo, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones ─ No soy humano. No tengo la misma naturaleza que tú. Así que no pretendas tratarme como a tus amigos ─ lo último lo dijo con una ironía que me pareció fuera de lugar ─ Que ahora esté haciéndote de niñera no es algo que haga por gusto propio, no te engañes ─ se acercó un paso más a mi, mirándome desde lo alto con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y sus ojos vueltos a la normalidad ─ Somos de diferentes mundos. Métetelo en tu estúpida cabeza.

Nos contemplamos en silencio de nuevo, más porque yo no sabía, o más bien, no podía articular palabra después de ese discurso frío y carente de emoción. Últimamente siempre me daba una de cal y otra de arena, pero tenía – un error por mi parte- la secreta esperanza de que hubiera algo más que la obligación de un joven vampiro por protegerme de unos neófitos. Que ilusa había sido...Ahora no hacían más que llegarme recuerdos de los cortes de Sasuke. Parándome los pies siempre que yo inconscientemente iba un poco más allá. Debería haberlo sabido desde el principio. Debería haberlo comprendido para que ahora no me estuviera pasando aquello. Para que hubiera podido proteger mi corazón de este sentimiento tan doloroso con una coraza que al menos me mantuviera entera delante de él. Pero el deber no es lo mismo que el poder. Y por poder, ahora mismo de lo único que tenía fuerzas era de retener las lágrimas para que no se percatara de lo hondo que me habían llegado sus duras palabras.

─ Vamonos.

Me levanté y lo seguí unos pasos por detrás, contemplando su ancha espada. Tenía que aguantar hasta llegar a mi casa. Sin mirarnos, nos motamos en la moto y me coloqué el casco que ocultaba mi rostro con alivio por primera vez. Nuevamente, el suave ronroneo de la moto inundó mis oídos y pronto nos incorporamos a la carretera con una velocidad normal que progresivamente iba aumentando mientras esquivábamos el tráfico que ha esas horas de la tarde era ligeramente más escaso. Varios minutos después, entramos por nuestra manzana y Sasuke redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse delante de mi casa. Me bajé y le devolví el casco, evitando concientemente sus ojos.

─ Hasta mañana

Me di la vuelta sin esperar respuesta, corriendo hacia la entrada. Cuando la puerta se cerró a mi espalda, me apoyé en esta con alivio y cerré los ojos un instante, intentado retener unos segundos más las lágrimas hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Una vez ahí, ya no hubo nada que las detuviera y me tiré sobre la cama colocándome en estilo fetal, las rodillas envueltas con mis manos. Dolía. Dolía demasiado...

-

-

Dos semanas después, mi relación con Sasuke había vuelto a la cierta normalidad que había adquirido antes de reconocerme su verdadera naturaleza, si bien era ligeramente más fría, al menos por mi parte –por parte de Sasuke no hacía falta ni nombrarlo-. El que dice que de los golpes se aprende, tenía bastante razón y yo no iba a permitir que me pasara de nuevo. No quería volver a sentir esa herida lacerante desgarrándome por dentro. Así, aunque siguió llevándome al instituto y recogiéndome todos los días, nada nuevo pasó, y casi se convirtió en una rutina llevada a cabo por mucho tiempo. Si bien, noté siempre cierto recelo de mis amigos, sobre todo de Kiba, lo que me hizo volver a sentirme algo incómoda en su presencia, aunque no se volvió a repetir una situación parecida a la sucedida tras la clase de psicología. Durante todo ese tiempo me pregunté muchas veces que significó aquello que vi cuando Sasuke me besó y que me recordaba vagamente a ciertos sueños que había tenido tiempo atrás y que había olvidado hasta ahora. También me comí la cabeza con la risa burlona que había logrado que pudiera apartar a Sasuke de mí aquella tarde. Pero no saqué nada en claro que pudiera darme una ligera idea de al menos, qué camino seguir para poder aclarar todo el embrollo que se estaba formando en mi mente. No, a no ser que consiguiera de alguna manera más información, pero no veía la maldita manera de hacerlo, ya que para esas cosas mi única fuente –si se le podía llamar así- era un tumba de apellido Uchiha.

─ ¡Eh! Sakura, ¿Qué haces ahí mirando las musarañas? Para un día que te dan libre en el instituto y te lo pasas tirada en el sillón ─ me reprendió mi madre con desaprobación desde la cocina mientras metía una bandeja en el horno. Yo la miré por encima del hombro, en la misma posición mientras cambiaba de canal sin prestar verdadera atención ─ ¡con el día tan bueno que hace! ─ exclamó quitándose el delantal y caminando en mi dirección ─ Anda, levántate de ahí y arréglate un poco que tienes que comprarme unas cosas que necesito para la cena ─ la miré en silencio desde mi posición de desventaja quizás pensando que cambiaría de opinión al ver mi poca predisposición, pero nada más allá de eso. Levantó una ceja y me señaló las escaleras, empezando a golpear el suelo con impaciencia.

─ Está bien.

Suspiré cansinamente mientras apagaba el televisor. Me arrastré hasta mi cuarto y me cambie el pijama por lo primero que encontré en el armario. Cuando salí a la calle me arrepentí de no haber cogido la bufanda que había vislumbrado entre el montón de libros que había sobre mi escritorio. Aburrida y con las manos en los bolsillos de mi viejo anorak rojo, caminé con cuidado por la acera húmeda hasta la parada del autobús. Si hubiera sido un día normal, ahora mismo estaría en plena fase de tortura transformada en integrales, mi peor pesadilla. Pero el director había dado el día libre a sus estudiantes pues según me enteré, la calefacción del colegio se había estropeado. Ese bloque de cemento, llamado instituto, podía ser un cubito de hielo incluso a pleno mes de julio, así que era fácil imaginar que nos pasaría en febrero.

Cinco minutos después, me subí al autobús sentándome al fondo del mismo. Estaba prácticamente vacío, salvo dos chicas cuyas caras me sonaban del instituto. Siguió así hasta que me bajé en la parada del centro comercial. Cuando atravesé las puertas de cristal el calor sofocante del interior comenzó a caldear mis mejillas semicongeladas y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando me quité el anorak quedándome en un sencillo suéter blanco de manga baja. Me acerqué a las escaleras mecánicas y una vez en el segundo piso, me dirigí a un herbolario ha comprar el aceite esencial de Lavanda para mi madre. Ahí dónde la ven, mucha gente nunca se imaginaría que le fueran estas cosas, pero nada más alejado de la realidad. No me extrañaría verla un día de estos con un poncho de colores, el pelo suelto y enredado, y una de esas plantas que usa para el té colgando de su oreja. Sería un panorama digno de inmortalizar.

─ ¿Se lo pongo en una bolsa?

─ ¿Eh?, sí, por favor.

Rápidamente, pagué la suma que indicaba la máquina registradora y me guardé el pequeño paquete en uno de los bolsillos del anorak que colgaba de mi brazo. Solo llevaba unos metros recorridos cuando un movimiento a mi derecha me llamó la atención. Mirando disimuladamente mientras hacía que estaba escribiendo un mensaje de texto en el móvil, contemplé como Sai habría la rejilla metálica que protegía la fachada de cristal del Starbucks y se disponía a acomodar el interior. Cuanto más lo miraba, más me sorprendía el parecido que tenía con Sasuke. No podía evitar seguir sus movimientos con la mirada, registrando cómo sus manos de tez pálida levantaban las sillas de las mesas para colocarlas luego a su alrededor. Deslizando los ojos azabaches por la estancia para registrar que todo estaba en orden. Me mordí el labio.

─Parezco una pervertida.

Giré sobre mi misma con brusquedad, apoyándome en la balaustrada de metal mientras contemplaba a la gente a mis pies. Notaba mis mejillas encendidas y el pulso más acelerado de lo normal. Tenía que tranquilizarme. Parecía una paranoica sospechando de todos y todo. Podía ser una simple casualidad el parecido tan asombroso que compartían ¿No se decía que todos tenemos un doble en alguna parte del mundo?

─ ¿Esperando a tu novio? Fea.

Mi cuerpo dio un bote involuntario, sorprendida por la cercanía de su voz. Lentamente, me di la vuelta y lo miré con cierta cautela en frente de mí, llevando el uniforme de pantalón negro, camisa blanca y chaleco negro típico de su trabajo.

─ No, sólo vine a comprar unas cosas para mi madre.

─Ya me extrañaba a mí que algún chico hubiera quedado contigo.

Entrecerré los ojos, presa de repente de unas ganas terribles de tirarle el aceite en la cabeza y ver como se derramaba y manchaba su impoluto uniforme. Ese idiota sabía dar dónde más dolía. Endurecí la mirada, cruzando los brazos inconscientemente en una actitud de defensa.

─ ¿No tienes que trabajar? Tan temprano y haciendo el vago ─ negué teatralmente, como si realmente me defraudara su actitud ─ Me pregunto... ─ me llevé una mano al mentón ─ ¿Qué pasaría si tu jefe se entera que su empleado se pasa el tiempo hablando con mujeres en su horario de trabajo?

─No tienes de qué preocuparte. Sí ese fuera el caso, contigo no habría problema. Cara de facciones estúpidas, nada de atractivo y actitudes masculinas. No se te podría catalogar como una mujer.

Sonrió inocentemente, mientras colgaba uno de los dedos de su mano derecha del mini bolsillo que tenía su chaleco. Mientras tanto, la frase "_matar a Sai" _se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente a la vez que cerraba la mano alrededor de la caja de aceite, dentro del bolsillo del anorak. ¿Es que Ino no podía tener peor gusto? No se qué demonios habría visto en un estúpido, cabeza hueca e imbécil como él. Definitivamente, habría que aclararle las ideas y no tendría ningún problema en encargarme yo misma.

─ ¿Qué tal lo llevas? ─ contraatacó de nuevo.

─ Bien, supongo ─ contesté sin saber muy bien a qué se refería y extrañada a la vez por la pregunta aunque no hubiera cambiado la expresión de su rostro.

Sai miró a un lado y otro, para luego acercarse a mí hasta que prácticamente se rozaron nuestros pies. Yo me incliné hacia atrás, repentinamente nerviosa por tal violación de mi espacio personal. Sonrió. Aunque fue más bien una mueca carente de humor o cualquier otro sentimiento. Un gesto mecánico mientras colgaba su otra mano también del bolsillo y clavaba sus ojos oscuros en mí.

─Tienes suerte de tenerlo a él, fea. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubiera movido ficha mucho antes... ─ su expresión se volvió ausente por un segundo, tiempo en el cual mi corazón dejó de latir al percatarme de las implicaciones de su comentario ─ Seguramente... ─ alzó una de sus manos, apoyando dos dedos en un lateral de mi cuello ─ ya no estarías aquí ─ y deslizó los dedos hasta el inicio de mi camisa.

Mis ojos lo miraban desorbitados, no podían expresar más miedo, sorpresa y confusión. Aún con sus dedos rozando mi piel, sentía como si una presa de hierro se cerrara sobre mi garganta impidiéndome respirar con normalidad. Las palmas de las manos me hormigueaban y me dolía el corazón de lo rápido que latía.

─ Sai ─ pronuncié con la voz ronca ─ ¿Qué...? ─ retiró su mano de mi cuerpo, alejándose unos pasos atrás ─ ¡No! ─ Lo agarré con fuerza de los hombros, acercando inconscientemente mi rostro a él para poder leer la expresión de su rostro ─ Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad? Sabes por qué me está pasando todo esto ─ exclamé con cierta esperanza ­─ Por favor, dime... ¡cuéntame por qué está sucediendo todo esto!, dime-

─ ¿Sakura?

Miré sobre mi hombro sorprendida para contemplar a Ino parada a varios metros de nosotros con una expresión de sorpresa. Sus ojos azules volaban de Sai a mi, preguntándome o más bien, exigiéndome con la mirada que lo que ella creía que estaba pasando no era verdad. Solté rápidamente a Sai, alejándome varios pasos hacia atrás, mientras intentaba regular mi respiración, pero el sonrojo de mis mejillas no me ayudaba precisamente.

─ Ino, yo no-

─ No hace falta ─ me cortó. Percibí como sus nudillos se volvían ligeramente blancos al apretar con fuerza las asas del bolso que llevaba entre las manos.

─ Sólo vine a comprar ─ volví a excusarme de nuevo intentando comunicarle con la mirada que no había pasado nada, pero ella miraba ahora a Sai. Quien tranquilamente apoyado contra el cristal del Starbucks, contemplaba la escena con una indiferencia absoluta ─ ¿Sai? ─ Lo llamé para que me refirmara.

Sonrió.

─ Ino, preciosa, ¿Quieres tomarte un capuchino? ─ caminó hasta ella sin apartar los ojos de su rostro, tomándola luego suavemente del brazo─ Invito yo, así que entremos, que el ambiente de repente se ha vuelto ligeramente enrarecido.

Ella le siguió mansamente, entrando por delante de Sai al establecimiento. Parado en la muerta, me miró durante un segundo por encima del hombro, sus ojos relucieron burlones. Luego la puerta de cristal se cerró tras su espalda y sólo pude ver sus figuras dirigiéndose al fondo de la estancia. Me quedé un instante paralizada, sin entender qué demonios había pasado ahí. Ino había pasado de un estado de ira a uno de indiferencia total desde el momento en que Sai hizo contacto visual con ella. ¿Qué le hizo? O mejor dicho, ¿Cómo lo hizo? Parecía como si la hubiera hipnotizado. Sacudiendo la cabeza, me dirigí a las escaleras mecánicas, sin poder evitar echar un último vistazo atrás.

Cuando el frío aire del exterior me golpeó el rostro, miré hacia la parada del autobús en la acera contraria, sin verdaderas ganas de quedarme esperando medía hora a la intemperie con una casi segura lluvia que no tardaría en caer. Metiendo las manos en el anorak que segundos antes me había vuelto a poner, empecé a caminar cabizbaja. Demasiados acontecimientos en tan corto lapso de tiempo. Tenía el miedo de que en una de estas mi mente colapsara y se quedara en "off". Una y otra vez, acontecimientos se sucedían a mi alrededor llenando mi mente de interrogantes que cada vez se hacían más grandes. Como una bola de nieve que corriera valle a abajo, pero para la cual nunca hubiera solución, o en este caso, un árbol o roca suficientemente grande y fuerte para chocar y detener su avance. Y lo pero de todo es que mis amigos se estaban viendo involucrados en todo esto. ¡Incluso mis padres podrían estar metidos!

No quería pensar en esa posibilidad, me asustaba demasiado que alguien tan cercano a mi se viera en implicado en algo que no podía explicar. Una densa y negra nube que se retorcía a mi alrededor dejándome ver solo breves atisbos de una realidad para la cual, en mi estado actual, sólo tenía una definición: aterradora.

Sin darme verdadera cuenta, el tiempo pasó y de repente me vi en la entrada de mi manzana. Arrebujándome en el anorak, pues la temperatura había caído bastante a causa de la llegada del atardecer, caminé con cuidado por la acera llena de escarcha hasta que mis pasos se detuvieron inconscientemente en frente de una fachada conocida. La mansión Uchiha se alzaba imponente en medio de las casitas distribuidas a lo largo de la carretera, todas ellas clones unas de otras. Con sus muros de piedra y esa aura oscura, parecía fuera de lugar en una zona familiar arrogantemente tildada así por su constructor. Definitivamente no pegaba allí. Ni ella, ni sus inquilinos.

Me acerqué cautelosa hasta que envolví con mis manos desnudas los fríos barrotes de hierro que adornaban las rejas de la entrada. El vaho de mi respiración se colaba hacia el jardín formando nubes que se elevaban hasta perderse entre las ramas de los inmensos pinos. Solitaria y desolada. Eso era lo que me trasmitía cada vez que la veía. Eso y una cierta atracción acompañada de un sentimiento de terror cada vez que me imaginaba a mi misma en su interior. La mansión parecía llamarme y repelerme a la vez.

Percibí un chasquido de leña rota a mi izquierda y cuando me giré en su dirección la luz de una vela brilló ante mi rostro. Asustada, di un paso hacia atrás mientras entrecerraba los ojos deslumbrada. Tragando saliva, pestañeé ligeramente mientras cerraba en un puño las manos a ambos costados de mi cuerpo.

─ No esperaba verte ha estas horas por aquí ─ la vela se dirigió a su rostro, llenándolo de sombras aterradoras que perfilaban sus atractivos rasgos ─ Así y todo, tu presencia será siempre celebrada ─ la rejilla de su derecha emitió un débil chasquido, para a continuación, deslizarse como si estuviera animada por vida propia ─ Buenas noches, Haruno Sakura.

─ Uchiha...Itachi.

-

-

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Bueno, como vemos por fin Sasuke a comenzado a hablar (ya era hora, la pobre Saku no podía más con la intriga) ¿Qué será eso que vio cuando se besaron? ¿Y quién fue el que convirtió a Sasuke? ¿Por qué no lo mató simplemente como a los demás? Demasiadas interrogantes, ¿no creéis? Por otro lado, ¡Sai se descubre! ¿Es un vampiro o no? Si lo es, ¿De qué lado estará? Quién sabe, quién sabe... (Yo lo sé xD) Ino y Sakura ligeramente enfrentadas, ¿Se avecina ruptura? Y por último, ¡entrada en escena de nuevo de Itachi! ¿Qué tramara nuestro hermanito sexy? Decir que llegamos al ecuador del fic, a partir de aquí se volverá un tanto más "oscuro" o por lo menos eso intentaré.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW A:**

Hatake'Fer; o0Rin-Chan0o; sAKuRa; Beautiful Moon.; rOSEe ucHiha; Antotis; cristix; SasteR; HinaUchiha; Sora; Alvebia; HaRuNo-SaMy; Eween; Soul-Alone-Uchiha ; -Sakura-Star-; lizeth-uchiha; .Lolly Tenkawa. ; n.n; Bat ; Light Sunshine ; Naomychan; Nuil Asahi; Nere-chan; kyra ; Amixeh; zNekoz; Yume no Kaze Briceida; chabela; ana belen martinez amar

Para todas un Sasuke que os acorrale en el colegio/instituto/universidad y os lleve a un lugar apartado para haceros cositas malas (xD)

_PD:_Recordad el dicho de la abuelita:_"Un Fanfic con review es un fanfic feliz"_


	8. Gemelos de la Muerte

**En anteriores capítulos...**

Aún a pesar de haber logrado al fin descubrir qué era Sasuke, su naturaleza y el beso compartido no habían hecho más que minar su relación. Por si ello no fuera suficiente, Sai descubría sus cartas mostrando que sabía incluso más que la propia Sakura. Conduciendo todo ello a un mal entendido con su mejor amiga y un posterior encuentro con el misterioso Itachi Uchiha.

Dedicado a:

_Cristina Miyuki__, __, __Light Sunshine__, __chabela__, __Hatake'Fer__, Beautiful Moon., Sora, __rainbow'off__, ana belen martinez amaro, __o0Hana-Chan0o__, __Nuil Asahi__, rOSEe ucHiha, Bat~, __Yume no Kaze__, __HaRuNo-SaMy__, __Antotis__, __SasteR__, saku-xan, __jansgely__, .__Lolly Tenkawa.__, __rose etoile__, ANGELUZ, ayame-chan, __Nere-chan__, Naomy_chan, __-Sakura-Star-__, __zNekoz__, Hina-chan, julieth, __darknest__, __Iside__, __Ailei-chan__, __Gatita Kon__, __fnc08__, __prettycherrystar16__, __.Swan__ y nadeshko-hime_

**Gracias por la constancia.**

**

* * *

  
**

**"Gemelos de la muerte"**

**--  
**

─ _No esperaba verte ha estas horas por aquí ─ la vela se dirigió a su rostro, llenándolo de sombras aterradoras que perfilaban sus atractivos rasgos ─ Así y todo, tu presencia será siempre celebrada ─ la rejilla de su derecha emitió un débil chasquido, para a continuación, deslizarse como si estuviera animada por vida propia ─ Buenas noches, Haruno Sakura._

─ _Uchiha...Itachi._

_-_

_-_

Una suave brisa se levantó a nuestro alrededor alborotando los faldones de su larga chaqueta negra. Mechones de cabello azabache acariciaban los costados del pálido rostro, semi ocultando unos ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Tragué en seco. De repente dándome cuenta con aprensión que mis piernas habían decidido por voluntad propia echar raíces en el frío suelo. Seguí con la mirada el movimiento elegante de su cuerpo al dejar la entrada un paso tras de sí. Absurdamente pensé que parecía flotar sobre el suelo. Me llegó hasta la nariz el dulzón aroma de la vela que goteaba, caliente, por su mano con aparente indiferencia.

─ Pareces alterada, ¿sucedió algo?

Me dio la impresión de que sus rasgos protestaban por tener que fingir cierto interés hacia mi persona. Pero bueno, ¿y a él que más le daba? De todas maneras, no es que fuera a montar una fiesta cada vez que me lo encontraba. Ya que si lo pensaba mejor, por momentos sentía como si asistiera a mi propio funeral cuando me hallaba en su presencia. Definitivamente algo no iba bien conmigo.

─ Sakura... ─ me percaté de que su cuerpo se había movido ¿o había sido yo? El caso es que me bastaba con despegar una de las manos de mi costado a penas unos centímetros y estaría acariciando la tela de su chaqueta ─ ¿Te gustaría... ─ atrapó mi mentón, obligándome a fijar la mirada en sus ojos. Olvidé como se respiraba a la vez que el engranaje de mi cerebro parecía haber entrado en un letargo indefinido─... concederme el placer de tu presencia durante unos minutos?

Pestañee. Una. Dos. Y hasta tres veces.

A la cuarta o a la quinta –verdaderamente, no estaba segura del todo- logré enfocar la vista para percatarme que una mano en mi espalda me guiaba con firmeza a través del camino que llevaba a la mansión ¿Cuándo demonios había aceptado su propuesta? O mejor dicho ¿Cuándo había dicho si quiera alguna palabra? Sintiendo que la calidez de esa mano que se filtraba a través de la ropa me provocaba un escalofrío, observé con verdadero pánico la gran puerta de entrada. A pesar de ello, mi cuerpo parecía pensar que lo más inteligente en esos momentos era hacer oídos sordos a mis ganas de echar a correr en cualquier dirección que me alejara de alli, porque me vi atravesándola hasta que la absoluta oscuridad del interior me rodeo como una pesada manta, sólo rota por la débil luz de la titilante vela aún en su otra mano.

Caminamos por largos pasillos. Quizás todo el tiempo fue el mismo. Tiempo que también pudo ser escasos segundos o largos minutos. No lo sabía. No podía adquirir conciencia de lo que me rodeaba entre las tinieblas. Sólo supe que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino cuando una puerta chasqueó a escasos metros de nuestra posición. Por el espacio que dejó al descubierto se filtraba el juego de luces que sólo podía producir una chimenea encendida. La mano a mi espalda me presionó hacia delante, pero en el momento en que puse un pie en el suelo de moqueta roja y deje de sentir su contacto quedé paralizada en el acto.

Podía tratarse de un estudio, bien de una habitación o ambos. Salvo que lo único que la decoraba era un gran sofá de patas doradas a juego con la moqueta que se situaba en frente de la inmensa chimenea. Varios candelabros, también dorados, se dispersaban a lo largo de la estancia. Una simple mesa auxiliar con unas copas y una jarra de lo que parecía vino eran el sobrio acompañante que ponía fin al escaso mobiliario.

─ No te quedes en la puerta. Ponte cómoda, estás en tu casa.

Asistí a como mi cuerpo se movió hacia delante hasta que el suave terciopelo del sofá me abrazó como de si un amante se tratara. Sirvió vino en dos copas y se acercó hasta poner una entre mis manos. Luego anduvo con pasos elegantes hasta la chimenea, donde contempló el baile de las llamas durante unos segundos, para luego apoyar su cuerpo contra la pared y beber con delicadeza un trago. Miré el líquido rojizo sin en realidad ver nada. Desesperada me pregunté cómo era posible que hubiera acabado en aquella situación cuando el instinto me decía que debía largarme de allí pitando. O como diría Kiba, "_cagando leches_".

─ Alguna vez... ─ casi pude sentir como su voz se deslizaba en el espacio que nos separaba hasta acariciar mis oídos. Los vellos de la nunca se me erizaron al instante─... ¿Alguna vez habías oído hablar de la leyenda de los gemelos de la muerte? ─ clavó una intensa mirada en mí que me hizo recular hasta que toda mi espalda se amoldó al sillón.

─ ¿Perdón...?

Sus labios se curvaron un segundo.

Instantes después lo tenía sentado a mi lado y por extraño que parezca ni si quiera me sorprendió el hecho de que no me hubiera percatado de su avance. Parecía que no tenía otra cosa que hacer que perderme en las profundidades de sus ojos. Estiró un brazo por el respaldo, en una postura casual que acabó con mi cuerpo entre el hueco de su hombro y la rodilla apoyada contra el mullido terciopelo. Las manos me temblaron un instante eterno en el que temí que derramaría el contenido de la copa. Luego respiré hondamente cuando recordé el funcionamiento de los pulmones y seguí el movimiento de su garganta al beber otro sorbo de la copa.

Inconscientemente me mordí el labio.

─ Hace mucho tiempo... ─ empezó con una voz desapasionada y la mirada perdida, quizás reviviendo algún momento de su pasada vida o algún recuerdo lejano ─ cuando aún se creía que la Tierra era el centro del universo y se vivía bajo el temor del castigo divino, en un pequeño pueblo rondando la media noche nacieron dos gemelos. Niño y Niña. Ambos muertos... ─ me miró─ o eso creyeron todos.

De repente sentí la necesidad acuciante de la sed en mi garganta y me llevé la copa a los labios con avidez. El vino tenía un sabor agridulce que dejaba mi lengua embotada.

─ Cuando los niños vieron la luz, pálidos y sin vida, fueron abandonados por sus padres. Pero a pesar de ser recién nacidos y dejados a la intemperie, los dos hermanos crecieron, fuertes y extremadamente bellos. Ahora bien...ellos también sufrían, lloraban y padecían. Ambos llevaban el estigma de la muerte grabado en sus frentes y existían gracias al pecado de la sangre ─ en ese momento su mirada se volvió sombría y cuando la levantó hasta rozar la mía, casi pude sentir como si un aliento frio me acariciara la consciencia, desatando un miedo en mi cuerpo que me hizo sudar frio.

─ Odiados y repudiados por su extraña apariencia y comportamiento, se aislaron del mundo en una cueva de las montañas. Pero pronto la sed pudo con ellos, y desesperados, salieron de su escondite en busca de victimas. Eran seres fríos...cazadores que vivían por el simple placer de matar. Matar, alimentarse y reproducirse. Porque si bien eran más muertos que vivos aquellas dos criaturas eran capaces de crear vida ─uno de sus dedos siguió con pereza el contorno redondeado de la copa ─ De crear seres como ellos_. _

Un extraño reconocimiento se fue abriendo paso en mi mente con perseverancia. Deslizándose con la misma lentitud a semejanza de la pálida niebla típica de las noches invernales. Pero me era imposible atisbar que verdad ocultaba. Me sentía mareada y ligeramente achispada por el vino.

─ Pronto, tuvieron a una familia de doce miembros, todos ellos bellos y mortíferos como sus jóvenes padres. Y es que aunque crecían, el tiempo no pasaba igual de rápido por ellos que para el resto del mundo. Así sucedió, que la civilización cada vez ocupó más de sus territorios de caza, y muchos de sus hijos abandonaron el hogar materno y se perdieron por el mundo.

Pensé que la historia se había terminado cuando su silencio duró más de lo normal, pero tras un chasquido de los troncos ardiendo bajo el brillante fuego de la chimenea, volvió de nuevo a hablar mientras doblaba la mano del respaldo hasta apoyar la cabeza y fijar toda su atención en mí.

─ Algunos descendientes directos de los gemelos tuvieron un pronto contacto con los humanos y no tardó demasiado tiempo en que muchos sintieron la necesidad de una pareja a semejanza de sus padres. Pero el estigma de la muerte es demasiado grave, y pronto se dieron cuenta que cuando creaban a otro compañero mediante el pecado de la sangre, sólo eran capaces de crear muerte y no vida.

Me estremecí, imaginando por un momento como sería sostener a tu hijo muerto entre los brazos. Su boca se curvó percatándose perfectamente de los pensamientos que rondaban en mi mente, casi como si se estuviera regodeando de lo que su historia estaba causando a mi estado emocional.

─ Poco a poco, los descendientes directos de los hermanos fueron desapareciendo, como se supone que lo hicieron tiempo atrás sus padres, sucumbiendo a la nada. Así, hijos, de hijos, de hijos de los hermanos se extendieron por la tierra haciendo el hilo de la sangre primigenia y sus dones más débiles a cada generación. Sin el don de la vida, además del de la muerte, y convirtiéndose en fieles espectadores del paso del tiempo sin que éste hiciera la más mínima mella en ellos, pasaron los años y pronto se olvidó la existencia de aquellos dos recién nacidos abandonados a su suerte, aquellos dos recién nacidos de la muerte.

Nadie habló. El fuego siguió quemando la leña entre chasquidos y siseos. El vino en la copa de Itachi que descansaba en el suelo hacía tiempo que había desaparecido. Poco faltaba para que el mío corriera la misma suerte. Cerré la mano alrededor del cristal, notando la frialdad del mismo. Realmente necesitaba que algo me ayudara a no sucumbir bajo el fuego de esa mirada. Parecía que alguna ánima habitaba en sus profundidades buscando atraer a cualquier incauto a su letal trampa. Y para ser honestos, mi cuerpo parecía más que dispuesto a ello.

Un estremecimiento me hizo inspirar con fuerza cuando se inclinó, violando el escaso espacio personal que me quedaba hasta posar el dorso de la mano contra mí afiebrada mejilla.

─ ¿Alguna vez lo habías pensado? ─ susurró bañándome con un aliento muchísimo más embriagante que el vino y que provoco que la sangre me rugiera en los oídos ─ ¿Si quiera imaginado en tus sueños más perturbadores?

─ ¿El qué? ─ logré preguntar con mi recién encontrada voz dios sabe cómo.

Deslizó la mano por mi piel hasta el mentón, dónde con un dedo, descendió a través de la garganta, para luego volver a ascender por el mismo camino incendiario e inclinar mi cabeza hacia atrás, alzándose sobre mi rostro. Si era posible que mi corazón martilleara más fuerte aún en mi pecho, diría que ahora mismo estaba deleitando a sus oídos con un genuino salvaje ritmo africano.

─ El placer sublime de rozar con tu piel la arrebatadora inmortalidad.

Las palabras parecieron más una nana que envolvió mi mente en una dulce calma. Mi cuerpo se meció contra su pecho sin aparente fuerza. Me vi rodeada por su otro brazo casi al instante. Una pequeña voz en lo más hondo de mi inconsciencia quiso decirme algo, pero fue aplastada rápidamente por un sentimiento que me empujaba a abandonar cualquier resistencia que pudiera quedar en mi traicionero cuerpo.

─ Uno... ─ susurró con la boca contra mi oído ─ apenas un simple atisbo de tal deliciosa realidad... ─ noté como su nariz sustituía a sus labios sobre la piel de mi cuello, despertando todas aquellas terminaciones nerviosas que aún no se hallaban clamando por algo que ni bien sabía qué demonios era. De lo único que estaba segura, es que lo ansiaba hasta tal punto que podría llegar a matar por ello. En otro momento un pensamiento así me hubiera horrorizado lo indecible. Quizás hasta me hubiera hecho plantearme una visita al psicólogo más cercano.

Para ser claras, y no andarnos por las ramas, en este justo instante me daba igual lo que Itachi quisiera hacer conmigo. Es más, deseaba que hiciera algo. Ya. Cuanto antes mejor.

─Yo...yo quiero...

─ ¿Sí? ─ inquirió con la cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro ─ dime Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dime qué es lo que más ansias...dímelo y yo te lo daré sin reservas.

Supe que mi mano se había enterrado en su pelo cuando noté la sedosa textura derramarse entre mis dedos. Deslicé la lengua por unos labios repentinamente secos mientras clavaba una mirada vidriosa en el techo de mosaicos. La habitación parecía arder por voluntad propia, provocando que la propia agonía que envolvía mi cuerpo fuera casi insoportable. En algún rincón de mi interior, o puede que en todos, latía una necesidad acuciante que se enroscaba a través de todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo, barriendo con la poca lucidez que me quedaba y convirtiéndome en una simple masa de deseo pulsante.

─ Quiero que me muer-

Un gran estruendo se hizo eco en mis oídos. El ruido reverberó por cada uno de mis huesos, sacudiéndome hasta darme la sensación de haber recibido una tremenda paliza. La negrura se hizo dueña de mis sentidos y para cuando pude recuperar cierto control sobre mis extremidades, percibí como unos fuertes brazos apresaban mi cuerpo hasta casi causarme dolor. El gruñido profundo y ronco de una bestia acompañaba a mi mente embotada en el doloroso camino de vuelta a la consciencia.

Rojo. Rojo y más rojo fue lo que pudieron captar mis ojos en primer lugar. Por un momento pensé que estaba rodeada por un mar de sangre hasta que registré que en realidad era una moqueta. Inmediatamente advertí que no me hallaba sola dónde quiera que estuviera. Pero antes de poder escanear mi alrededor con mayor atención, me vi sacudida de nuevo mientras mi cuerpo era alzado en el aire.

─Tan oportuno como siempre.

─ ¿Qué cojones te crees que estás haciendo? ─ escupió una voz terriblemente cerca de mi oído.

─No es de tu incumbencia, _hermano._

─ Te mataré ─ siseó la misma voz.

Los párpados me pesaban horrores y sentía la boca pastosa. Ordené a mis manos que se movieran, pero apenas pude llegar a contraer los dedos cuando otro gruñido perforó mis oídos hasta hacerme encoger sobre mí misma. El pánico de estar encerrada en un cuerpo que no me obedecía me cerró la garganta agarrotando los músculos de la espalda. Los brazos se afianzaron con más fuerza a mi alrededor.

─ ¿Has considerado que sería de ella si esta noche muriera su preciado _guardaespaldas_? ─ el sarcasmo hizo que las últimas palabras salieran en un tono más ronco ─ Pobre, pobre chica...Claro está, las cosas podrían ser distintas si la convirtie-

─ ¡Jamás! ─ le interrumpió. Empecé a temblar, pero pronto me di cuenta de que yo no era el origen ─...esto no se va a quedar así...

Un instante después. Puede que apenas milésimas de segundo luego de que la última palabra flotara hasta mis oídos, un aire terriblemente frío aguijoneó la piel expuesta de mi rostro y manos. Hasta mi nariz llegaba un suave aroma a pino y humedad. Quise incorporarme y mirar a mi alrededor, pero un súbito mareo provocó que las nauseas subieran hasta mi garganta. Ni si quiera la inmensa resaca que tuve tras el último cumpleaños de Ino, dónde nos bebimos ambas dos botellas de Ron se podía comparar a lo que estaba viviendo. Cómo deseaba que alguien me matara para aliviar la tortura que apresaba mi cuerpo.

─ Llévatela de aquí.

Sentí como era arrojada cual saco sobre otros brazos que más parecieron dos rocas a punto de hacer puré con mi cuerpo. Sólo me faltaba que acabara rompiéndome un par de costillas por el camino. Cómo si no fuera suficiente con lo que tenía que lidiar.

─ ¡No me jodas! ¿Por qué no se lo ordenas a la inútil de Karin? Hace demasiado tiempo que no rompo un par de cuellos. Dios, me pongo cachondo solo de imaginar el baño de sangre.

¿Qué demo-

─ No lo repetiré.

Bien. Ciertamente tuvo que tener su efecto en él porque lo noté tensarse a mi alrededor. Un maullido cercano rasgó el silencio que se había impuesto tras su orden. Sentí como unos dedos fríos rozaban la piel perlada de sudor de mi frente. Un aliento acarició mi oído un instante.

─Duerme...

Y luego todo fue oscuridad.

_

_

Me agazapé tras unos frondosos matorrales, asegurándome de que la corriente del viento jugaba a mi favor. Hasta mis fosas nasales llegaba un embriagante aroma que hizo disparase mis papilas gustativas y tuve que clavar las uñas en la húmeda tierra para no abalanzarme antes de tiempo y echar al traste todo el trabajo. La suave lluvia había dejado el bosque brillante y con una extraña vitalidad. El aire zumbaba con el ruido de un millar de insectos y aún caían gotas de las ramas más altas que sólo hacían facilitarme el trabajo. Con cuidado, aparté varias hojas hasta facilitar mi visión del riachuelo, que con un caudal aumentado, corría furioso a escasa distancia. Bien, no se había percatado de mi presencia. Sonreí con satisfacción mientras acariciaba mis colmillos con la lengua y tensaba los músculos de las piernas y espalda preparándome para atacar. Mi cuerpo se estremeció con placer anticipando lo que iba a ocurrir. Clavé los ojos en la piel expuesta de su nuca.

Me preparé.

Su cabeza se inclinó, hundiendo las manos bajo la fría corriente. Salté. Ágil, silenciosa y letal. Cuando la tuve entre mis brazos, mordí con hambre su cuello a la vez que aumentaba la fuerza de mi abrazo. Gritaba pidiendo auxilio pero las palabras se volvieron ilegibles con mis largos colmillos clavados en su piel. Ahogando cualquier intento de auxilio. Aunque forcejeaba con furia, no le iba a servir de nada. Así que no ceje hasta que noté como su columna cedía con un precioso chasquido que sonó a música en mis oídos. Apoyé el cuerpo desmadejado en mi pecho mientras me dejaba caer al suelo. Luego bebí. Apurando con avidez hasta la última gota mientras aún le quedara un resquicio de vida. Mientras aún siguiera caliente. Pero nunca era suficiente. Cada vez necesitaba más, muchísimo más. Así que bebí.

Bebí. Bebí. Bebí...

_

_

─ ¡ARGH! ¡Joder!

Aparté las mantas de una patada y me senté en la cama. Una mano sobre el corazón, que amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho, y otra apartando los cabellos pegados por el sudor a mi frente y nuca. Respiré hondo. Una, dos y tres veces. Luego exhalé con lentitud mientras intentaba darle algo de lógica al horror que aún se desarrollaba en mi mente. Las sienes me palpitaban con dolorosa intensidad y tenía la boca como un papel de lija ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Nunca había tenido un sueño tan vivido y tan detallado antes. Mejor dicho, una pesadilla como esa. La piel de mis brazos se erizó cuando el calor de las mantas abandonó mi cuerpo. Suspirando, abandoné la cama en busca del interruptor de la luz, pero algo tocó mi rostro y de un salto me encaramé de nuevo encima del colchón.

─ Dios, ¿qué-

La puerta golpeó con estrépito la pared mientras una luz anaranjada bañó todo a mí alrededor. Me bastaron apenas cinco segundos para darme cuenta de que esa gran cama de columnas labradas y dosel de blanca seda no era la mía. Menos aún las paredes forradas de madera oscurecida con magníficos cuadros y la inmensa chimenea que parecía darme la bienvenida al fondo de la estancia. Pero por pertenecer, ni si quiera era mío el camisón de tirantes blanco que llevaba puesto y que a penas ayudaba a tapar mi tembloroso cuerpo.

─ ¿Ya se despertó la bella durmiente?

Giré con brusquedad hasta toparme con una cabeza que parecía flotar entre la apertura del dosel a los pies de la cama. Unos ojos rojos enmarcados por profundas ojeras a juego con una macabra sonrisa de sus dientes puntiagudos. Tragué en seco. A la mente me llegó un recuerdo de unos ojos similares asechando bajo mi ventana y persiguiéndome en el instituto. Genial. Ya está. Al final no había servido para nada todo lo que había hecho Sasuke. Habían logrado atraparme. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía conciencia de lo que podría esperar de ellos. Internamente lo maldije de nuevo por ser más reservado que un maldito muerto. Después esbocé un amago de sonrisa. Irónicamente ya estaba muerto y pronto le seguira yo. Bien, no si podía evitarlo, claro está. Las llevaba claras si se creía que no me iba a defender.

Con cuidado, reculé sobre las sábanas hasta que mi espalda tomó contacto con la cabecera de la cama. Luego clavé la mirada en su rostro. No pensaba perderme ni uno de sus movimientos.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? ─ no pude evitar el tinte de ansiedad que tiño mi voz.

Arqueó una ceja que se perdió bajo el flequillo del largo cabello grisáceo. Su mirada me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. Crucé los brazos con fuerza sobre el pecho, más consciente que nunca de lo poco que tapaba aquel maldito trozo de tela. Él curvó lentamente los labios hasta convertirlos de nuevo en una sonrisa.

─ Oh, no. Dios...ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza... ─ se río por algún chiste personal que no alcancé a pillar ─ No me van las vírgenes insípidas de tu estilo. De verdad que sois tremendamente aburridas en una cama ─ me giñó un ojo, para luego volver a romper en carcajadas.

─ ¡¿Qué?!

Mi boca hubiera golpeado el suelo si no fuera porque tenía las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas para que no me castañearan debido al miedo. Aunque ahora había que añadirle a todo ese potaje de sentimientos, la indignación. El muy idiota se limitó a encogerse de hombros cuando lo fulminé con la mirada. Si no fuera porque temía por la seguridad de mi cuerpo y dudaba de que mis brazos me respondieran con la suficiente rapidez, ya habría borrado esa expresión burlona de su rostro con un buen puñetazo.

─ ¿Dónde estoy? ─ inquirí haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por controlar la voz ─ ¿Quién coño eres tú? ─ esperaba que hubiera captado el profundo desprecio con el que teñí la frase ─ ¿Y dónde está mi ropa?

─ Woah, ¿Y ese cambio repentino a bruja? ─ apoyó una mano en la columna, con una rodilla sobre el colchón y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

Apreté lo dientes.

─ Más vale que contestes, o si no-

─ ¿Qué? ─ matizó la pregunta con una muy sutil advertencia.

Bien. Eso mismo me preguntaba yo ¿Qué demonios pretendía que iba a hacer? Nunca se me había dado tirarme faroles y seguramente esta no era la persona más adecuada para empezar a practicar. Menos aún con esos brazos que parecían poder reducirme a un montón de huesitos rotos en cualquier momento. Genial. La próxima vez súbete a una bandeja de plata con un lazo en la cabeza, Sakura.

─ En serio, nunca me termino de sorprender de la tremenda estupidez de los _humanos... _─ murmuró para sí, su rostro repentinamente serio. Mi corazón se saltó un latido ─... después de todo, puede que no sea mala idea que _juguemos _un ratito los dos, ¿eh?

─ ¡No te atre-

Lo último que vi fue la sonrisa siniestra que esbozaron sus pálidos labios para a continuación ser estrellada boca abajo contra el mullido colchón de la cama. Las manos aprisionadas bajo mi cuerpo. El oxígeno huyó de mis pulmones con un agudo silbido cuando un inmenso peso se amoldó a las curvas de mi cuerpo. Quise gritar, pero aunque formaba las palabras en la mente, no era capaz de que salieran por la boca. Lo único que parecía obedecerme eran los ojos, y no paraba de escanear la habitación en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera servirme de arma aún a pesar de que me era imposible moverme. Unas manos terriblemente frías apartaron el pelo de mi rostro y cuello, esparciéndolo por la almohada. Inmediatamente sentí como una respiración cosquilleaba sobre la piel expuesta.

─ A pesar de no ser de mi tipo, debo reconocer que hueles apetitosamente bien.

Ronroneó en mi oído mientras una de sus manos se posaba en mi cintura, sujetándome contra la cama y otra rodeaba mi cabeza enredando los dedos entre el pelo. El miedo contrajo los músculos de mi estómago y disparó la sangre por mi cuerpo. Luego abrí los ojos desorbitadamente mientras un jadeo de sorpresa y terror escapaba de mis labios. Aturdida, sentí como deslizaba la lengua sobre mi cuello con lentitud. Algo frío me rozó a continuación, acompañado de una bocanada de tibio aliento que tensó mi cuerpo y envió ondas de calor por toda mi piel.

─ ¿Suigetsu?

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ sentí como la presión sobre mi cuerpo desaparecía y lo observé de rodillas sobre mi piernas─ ¡Joder, Juugo! Me has dado un susto de muerte, imbécil. Por un momento pensé que era...─ se calló repentinamente. Luego clavó de nuevo la mirada en mí, como si de repente fuera consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Sonrió ─ me parece que tendremos que continuar nuestro pequeño _juego_ en otra ocasión, _brujita_...

Y desapareció.

Un momento estaba sobre la cama y al siguiente me hallaba contemplando la apagada chimenea del fondo ¿Qué demonios? Pestañeé con furia, alejando unas lágrimas de alivio que amenazaban con hacer mi situación más patética si es que eso era aún posible. Luego observé al chico que había aparecido de repente en la habitación, recordándome que aunque me había salvado, nadie me daba garantías de que no fuera parte de todo aquello. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en la ilógica situación que había vivido cuando lograra poner fuera de peligro a mi propio pellejo.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien?

Repasé intensamente sus rasgos. Desde el pelo castaño de punta, pasando por la piel pálida, el cuerpo musculado en pose relajada y el extraño atuendo que vestía recordándome a los disfraces de fin de año. Aparentemente, parecía bastante inofensivo, sobre todo porque tenía una ligera expresión de ausencia en sus ojos color miel. Sin embargo, y aunque su pregunta me pilló totalmente desprevenida, no iba a bajar la guardia hasta que estuviera a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia de este lugar.

─Yo...

─ ¿Suigetsu te hizo algo?

Me mordí los labios, repentinamente indecisa. No estaba segura de cuanto había logrado ver, o hasta que punto había interpretado la situación que se encontró cuando llegó a la habitación y nos interrumpió. Tampoco es que yo supiera muy bien lo que había pasado en realidad. O mejor dicho, lo que _no_ había pasado.

─ No debes preocuparte, aquí estarás a salvo.

Alcé una ceja, dudando seriamente si es que me creía tan estúpida de caer en una trampa como esa ¿Cómo iba a estar a salvo en un lugar que no conozco y con personas que me atacan por la espalda? ¿Es que tenía pinta de retrasada mental?

─Ya, claro, a salvo ─ bufé ─ permíteme que lo dude ─ me incorporé del todo y bajé de la cama, pero no abandoné la protección de las columnas de madera ─ ¿se puede saber en qué jodido lugar estoy?

Su rostro mostró una ligera expresión de sorpresa.

─ Pues en la casa de-

─ Juugo....

Me congelé ante la voz que sonó por el hueco de la puerta.

El tal Juugo miró por encima de su hombro. Luego me devolvió la mirada, se encogió de hombros y se fue. Parecía que se había llevado consigo todo el calor de la habitación, pues mi cuerpo empezó a temblar con violencia clavado en el suelo. Esperé a que apareciera dentro de mi campo de visión. El corazón latiéndome dolorosamente en el pecho y mi estómago contraído con nerviosismo y expectación. No había manera de que fuera él. No podía ser real si realmente entendía que me hallaba atrapada por los neófitos. Pero nunca sería capaz de olvidar o confundir el timbre profundo y ronco de esa voz. De su voz.

─Sasuke...

A continuación de que su cuerpo invadiera mi campo de visión y el ténue olor de su particular fagrancia llegara hasta mi rostro, sentí como si algo se rompiera en mi interior. Segundos después de que todo se volviera borroso a mi alrededor, las lágrimas se desvordaron de mis ojos con furiosa intensidad mientras la congoja me cerraba la garganta. Se acercó hasta mí con la mirada oculta bajo el flequillo. Luego me empujó ligeramente de un hombro hasta que cai sentada sobre la cama. Lo miré confusa desde mi posición de desventaja, sin poder parar el torrente de lágrimas. Él se limitó a correr las cortinas del dosel y volver a su posición a lado de la puerta. Luego de cerrarla, se apoyó con un pie y la espalda en la pared, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Cerré los ojos y me llevé un puño a la boca, mordiendo con fuerza. En la pequeña intimidad que me había otorgado, dejé que el miedo, la frustración y el dolor se apoderaran de mí, hasta que terminé consumida por grandes temblores. Pero ¿no tenía razón para ello? Mi vida corría peligro, Sasuke era un maldito personaje de ficción que me había dado mi primer y mejor beso para luego romperme el corazón apenas escasas horas después, estaba casi segura de que mi amistad con Ino se había acabado luego de lo que pasó con Sai y por si eso no fuera poco, terminaba en este lugar con un atajo de...de... Gemí, acabando acurrucada en estilo fetal. No podía negar que la situación me estaba superando ¡Iba a acabar volviendome loca! Seguramente si salía con vida de todo aquello podría dar de comer a todo un grupo de psicólogos por el resto de su vida. Pero no tenía alternativa. Era esto o alejarme de Sasuke. Y ya hacía tiempo que me había vuelto una masoquista.

Inspiré con fuerza, pestañeando para alejar los últimos restos de humedad mientras esperaba a que mis manos dejaran de teblar. Estaba claro que ahora que estaba metida hasta el cuello no iba a poder salir sin un rasguño, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a quedarme a mitad del camino consumida por la incertidumbre o el miedo. Si las respuestas no iban a mí, tendría que ir yo a por ellas. Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparme si lo que hallaba era mejor que nunca lo hubiera descubierto.

─ ¿Sasuke? ─lo llamé asomando la cabeza por entre la tela diáfana del dosel, a los pies de la cama.

Seguía en la misma posición. La cabeza y los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando. Con cuidado, caminé hasta el centro de la habitación mirándolo de frente. El frío del suelo terminó con la tibieza de mis pies descalsos, provocando que un escalofrío erizara la piel de mis brazos y cuello desnudos. Carraspeé para llamar su atención. Luego me sonrojé sintiendome estúpida. Sasuke era un vampiro, por el amor de dios, ¿pensaba que iba a necesitar una banda con tambores y trompetas para anunciar mi presencia? Estaba segura de que era capaz de escuchar el golpeteo cardiaco de mi corazón. Estupida, estupida Sakura.

─ Sakura...

─ ¡¿Sí?!

Entrecerré los ojos, disgustada conmigo misma por el timbre estridente de mi voz. Sasuke descruzó los brazos y levantó la cabeza hasta mirarme por entre el flequillo. Sus ojos del mismo negro azabache que recordaba. Unas amoratadas ojeras bordeaban el párpado inferior y tenía los labios azules contraidos en una firme linea. Al parecer, estaba furioso por algo. Inmediatamente me puse a la defensiva. No podía olvidar los términos en los que quedamos la última vez. Entre una casi mordida y su discurso de que no eramos iguales y que no me acercara a él. Bien, que quedara claro que no era mi culpa que ambos acabaramos encerrados en la misma habitación. Menos aún cuando no tenía ni la más ligera idea de dónde denomios me encontraba.

─ ¿Qué coño estabas pensando al meterte ayer en la mansión? ─ exclamó sin poder ocultar la ira que bullía en su interior.

─ Yo... ¡¿Qué?! ─ ¿De qué me estaba hablando? ¿Se refería a la mansión? ¿A la mansión Uchiha? ─ Sasuke, no entiendo... ¿a qué te refieres?

Entrecerró los ojos leyendo la confusión en mi rostro. Despegandose de la pared, caminó en linea recta hasta que un escaso metro de aire nos separaba. Oculté las manos tras la epalda, para que no se percatara de que teblaban. Su cuerpo parecía atraer las sombras de la habitación apareciendo más oscuro y amenazador que nunca.

─ ¿No lo recuerdas?

Fruncí el ceño, obligando a mi cerebro a que trabajara el doble. Relamente, ¿había algo que debía recordar? Había tenido el día libre en el insituto y fui al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas para mi madre. Hacía frío. Sí, fui en autobus. Luego había visto a Sai y ¡oh!... ¡el sabía lo de Sasuke! Ino llegó en ese momento y malinterpretó la situación. Me mordí el labio, haciendo lo posible por seguir reconstruyendo la historia. Luego de eso, había vuelto a casa y por el camino me paré, pero... ¿para qué? Todo era demasiado confuso en esa parte. Recordaba olor a pino y cera de vela. También una sensación de agustia y miedo. Cerré los ojos, notando como una gota de sudor resbalaba por mi cuello. Había una gran puerta y mucha oscuridad y... ¿fuego? Sacudí la cabeza, esforzandome mucho más hasta que noté como las sienes me palpitaban. Ahí había algo. Algo que se empeñaba en huir de mí. Aparecía y desaparecía. Era como un parpadeo ¿Unos ojos? Empecé a respirar fuerte, centrandome en esa imagen. Estaba cerca. Muy cerca...

─ ¡Itachi! ─ exclamé con los ojos deshorbitados. El miedo congelando la sangre en mis venas hasta que me sentí tiritar del frío.

Las manos de Sasuke se cerraron sobre mis hombros, acabando con la distancia que nos separaba de un paso. Me sacudió con urgencia hasta que pude enfocar su rostro. Por un momento pensé que era preocupación lo que veía en sus ojos, pero lo olvidé de inmediato al percibir los grandes colmillos que por primera vez, la mueca feroz de sus labios no había logrado ocultar.

─ ¿Qué recuerdas Sakura? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué te dijo? ¡Responde! ─ordenó inclinandose sobre mi rostro hasta que sentí como su aliento refrescaba la sudorsa piel de mi frente.

─ Yo... ─ intenté de nuevo recordar, pero me daba miedo lo que podría encontrar si forzaba más mi mente ─ no lo sé. Itachi... él estaba, estaba...conmigo. Sí. Había fuego y rojo. Mucho rojo... ─ ladeé la cabeza, ante otro recuerdo ─ sabía...raro.

─ ¿Qué te dijo? ¿De qué hablásteis?

Sus dedos se enterraron en mi piel, provocándome dolor.

─ ¿De qué...hablamos? ─susurré. Si ya me era difícil ponerle alguna lógica a las imágenes que asaltaban mi mente, mucho menos podía poner orden a las palabras. Era como si esa noche hubiera estado bebida, incluso borracha. Pues tenía una conciencia borrosa y parcial de las cosas ─ No soy capaz de...Sólo recuerdo algo sobre unos niños... ¿muertos? ─fruncí de nuevo el ceño─ Sí, niños muertos... ─ si que debía de haber estado borracha para acabar teniendo una conversación como esa.

Dejó caer los brazos, mirando por encima de mi hombro con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

─ Maldito hijo de puta.

─ Sasuke, ¿qué pasa?

Hice el amago de tocar su brazo, pero cambié la dirección hasta apoyarlo sobre mi pecho, limitándome a mirarlo confusa mientras la pregunta flotaba entre nosotros. Su cuerpo se puso más tenso si cabe y fijó de nuevo la atención en mí, haciendo que tragara en seco cuando noté la resolución que habían adoptado sus rasgos.

─ Te quedarás aquí. No podrás salir a la calle. Ni se te ocurra intentar escaparte. Este cuarto está en un tercer piso ─miró un momento en derredor─ si necesitas algo tendrás que decirselo a Juugo-

─Espera, Sasuk-

─Y sobre todas las cosas, queda terminantemente prohibido entrar a mi habitación ─se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dio media vuelta, indiferente a mi desconcierto.

¿Quién demonios se creía que era para darme ordenes?

─ ¡Un momento! ─exclamé cortandole el paso hacia la puerta ─ ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¿Piensas que voy a obedecer tranquilamente a todas las estupideses que se te pasen por la cabeza? ─ alzó una ceja─ ¡Por amor a dios! ¡Ni si quiera sé dónde estoy! Este cuarto, esta ropa,... ¡No puedes pretender encerrarme como si fuera un criminal! ─me llevé una mano a la cabeza. La jaqueca no se hizo de rogar─ ¿Qué hay de mis padres? ¿Mis amigos? ¿Crees que no se darían cuenta de que desaparezco de repente? No pretendas inmiscuirme en tus juegos, Sasuke. Yo tengo una vida ─su mandíbula se tensó.

Inmediatamente me arrepentí de eso último que había dicho.

─Esta es mi casa ─ comenzó con tono bajo y ronco que erizó los vellos de mi nuca─ Bajo este techo se obedece lo que yo diga. Sin condiciones... ─ en un pestañeo tenía sus ojos encendidos a escasos centímetros de los mios─ tus padres no importan. Tus amigos no importan ─silenció mis protestas con un dedo sobre mis labios, acercándose hasta el punto que la frialdad de la hebilla del cinturón que llevaba puesto traspasó la tela del camisón hasta mi piel─... la vida que llevabas hasta ahora menos aún. Porque, y entiéndelo bien ─ deslizó la mano hasta cerrarla sobre mi garganta─ esta es la única jodida manera de mantenerte a salvo.

Pensé que caería al suelo cuando noté el temblor que se apoderó de mis piernas, pero antes de poder hacer nada para evitarlo, la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir con estrépito, entrando la figura menuda de una mujer morena con pequeñas gafas de montura negra y andar felino.

─ Sasuke, tu comid─su rostro reflejó sorpresa al darse cuenta de la posición de nuestros cuerpos. Con deliberada lentitud, me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Luego cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, su mirada no reflejaba más desprecio porque no tenía la palabra pintada en la frente─ Oh, ya veo que la _cosa_ se despertó.

Noté frío cuando el cuerpo de Sasuke se separó hacia atrás. Su cara indiferente no dejaba adivinar lo que había pasado a puerta cerrada. Cómo le envidiaba esa habilidad. Pues en cambio mis mejillas estaban furiosamente sonrojadas ¿Es que en esta casa no conocian eso de tocar antes de entrar?

─ Llévala a mi habitación. Iré enseguida.

Ella se limitó a asentir, lanzándome una última mirada de desdén antes de abandonar el cuarto contoneando exageradamente las caderas ¿Qué coño le pasaba a esa? Fulminé con la mirada su espalda tratando de atravesar el pequeño traje de seda negro que llevaba. Parecía más desnuda que yo, y eso que entre la dos, era la única que supuestamente vestía a modo de _pijama _un trozo de tela.

Volví a la realidad cuando escuché los suaves pasos de Sasuke dirigirse a la puerta. Con una mano sobre el pomo, miró sobre su hombro, pero este segundo recorrido de mi cuerpo provocó que la sangre se calentara en mis venas. A la porra la decencia y los pantalones bajos, cortos o cualquier otro tipo de vestimenta menos reveladora. Uno no podía esperar comportarse con normalidad cuando tenías a un vampiro a escasos metros mirandote _así. _Casí podía jurar que mi cabeza quería ladearse por voluntad propia hasta descubrir la piel delicada de mi cuello.

─ Sakura... ─me llamó. No pude más que pestañear, pasándome la lengua por el labio inferior en un intento de aliviar la sequedad que se había adueñado de mi boca. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Noté la blancura de los nudillos en la mano que envolvía el pomo. Ya estaba. Lo iba a hacer. Su cuerpo se giró unos centímetros en mi dirección, las fosas nasales dilatadas. Me olvidé de cómo se respiaba en el momento en que su pie izquierdo cambió la dirección hacia mi posición. Los latídos rápidos de mi corazón parecían marcar el paso del tiempo. Un poco más. La exitación bullía en mi interior tensando mi cuerpo en dolorsa expectación. Vamos Sasuke...Y de repente, desapareció. Antes de que la puerta terminara de cerrarse me llegó su voz como si estuviera animada por vida propia─...procura no ser una molestia.

Caí al suelo.

No me importó golpearme las rodillas contra las duras baldosas. Con las manos en el regazo contemplé el lugar dónde instantes antes había estado su cuerpo. Fría como el hielo ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué Sasuke no...? ¿Por qué él no...? Noté como las lágrimas amenazaban de nuevo con querer salir. Me froté los ojos con rabia. No era el momento ni el lugar ¡No podía caer tan bajo! Vamos, Sakura, no te dejes vencer por algo así. No de esta manera y menos en este lugar. Apretando los puños, intenté acumular toda la rabia que pude hasta que logré borrar cualquier rastro de humedad en mis ojos.

─ Muy bien. Me da exactamente igual─ dije para mí en voz baja─ que se vaya con esa a... ─ Oh...estuve tan alterada que no reparé en ese pequeño detalle. Dios mio, ¡Sasuke iba a _comer_! Ella _la había llevado_ a su habitación. Me estremecí. El pánico cerrándome la boca del estómago. Con razón me había prohibido tan vehementemente que entrara en ella. A escasa distancia de mi cuarto había alguien que estaba siendo mordido por Sasuke. Alguien que iba a morir─ no... ─me subí a la cama con torpeza, golpeándome con una columna por el camino ─ no puedo... ─luego agarré las mantas, tapando mi cuerpo hasta que solo mi rostro estuvo al descubierto, acurrucada contra el cabezal ─no puedo seguir aquí. No puedo quedarme en esta casa ─ ellos son vampiros. Vampiros que se alimentan de sangre. De sangre _humana_ ─...tengo que escapar...

-

-

-

* * *

Hola ;)

No voy a intentar pedir vuestro perdón porque no me lo merezco. Podría no decir nada, ya que sonaría totalmente a excusa, pero así y todo, creo que sería peor si simplemente me limitara a dejar el capítulo y largarme como si nada. Así que, en este punto, podéis dejar de leer o continuar si tenéis un mínimo de curiosidad –una servidora intentará por el camino que no os aburráis soberanamente-. ¡Ocho meses sin actualizar! Podría haberme abducido un buenorro del espacio pero no tendré esa suerte. Simplemente un cambio personal me hizo abandonar varios "hobbies" para retomarlos meses después. Si no fuera porque hace años que abandoné los quince, podría decir que sufrí el síndrome de la adolescencia : D

Así que, después de atracones de libros sobre temática vampírica –el catalizador fue el maldito Kaname en el cap. 49 de Vampire Knight. Para las que lo lean, sabrán lo que digo, para las que no ¡leedlo!- aquí vuelvo con una Sakura rodeada de ellos por todos lados -¡quién tuviera su suerte!- El capítulo fue relativamente fácil de escribir, lo peor, como siempre, releer y corregir, asi que perdonadme los fallitos o si estáis de buenas, decidmelos que rápidamente –entiendase lo que los exámenes me permitan- lo corregire.

Así que, _queridas mías_, -no me tildéis de loca, es que tanto vampiro termina pasando factura- me reitero en la dedicatoria del principio y para aquellas que no están nombradas –son los review del último capitulo- sentíos aludidas también:

"**Esta noche enviaré un Sasuke/Itachi a cada una de vuestras casas para que os de ,mientras estáis dormidas, un dulce beso de muerte"**

PD:Recordad, como dice la abuelita "_Un Fanfic con review es un Fanfic feliz"_


End file.
